Wenn du am wenigsten damit rechnest
by AddictedtoCookies
Summary: AU [Fertig]James und Lily waren nie ein Paar während Hogwarts. Mittlerweile macht Lily eine schmerzhafte Trennung durch und James wurde zum leitenden Auror befördert. Nun treffen sie aufeinander...
1. Ein neuer Tag beginnt

Disclaimer: Alle Charaktere (oder so gut wie alle) gehören J. K. Rowling und ich verdiene kein Geld mit dieser Geschichte.

Summary: James und Lily waren in ihrer Schulzeit nie ein Paar und hatten auch nie viel miteinander zu tun. Mittlerweile ist jeder seinen eigenen Weg gegangen: James ist Auror und Lily gerade frisch getrennt von dem, wie sie immer gedacht hatte, „Mann ihres Lebens". Diese Geschichte handelt davon, wie aus den beiden doch noch Mr. & Mrs. Potter geworden ist.

Das ist meine allererste Story und deshalb bin ich doch etwas nervös, vor allem wenn ich sehe was für geniale Sachen hier Andere schreiben. Also seid bitte nicht zu hart zu mir. Über Reviews würde ich mich wirklich freuen.

**Wenn du am wenigsten damit rechnest...**

**1. Kapitel: Ein neuer Tag beginnt**

Okay, das war er also, sein erster großer Tag als Leiter der Aurorenabteilung. Er war ja nicht unbedingt der Typ Mensch, der immer nervös war, aber vor dem heutigen Tag hatte er schon etwas Bammel. Schließlich waren die Zeiten nicht gerade von Ruhe und Sicherheit geprägt, damit man sich in diesen Job einarbeiten kann. Genauer gesagt befanden sich Zauberer auf der ganzen Welt in einer äußerst gefährlichen Lage und die hatte besonders mit einer Person zu tun – Lord Voldemort. Lord Voldemort stiftete Unruhe und vor allem Unheil, wo es nur möglich war. Ziel der Angriffe von ihm und seinem treuen Anhängern, den Todessern, waren muggelstämmige Zauberer und Muggel. Meist musste das Ministerium machtlos mit ansehen was passierte. Die Menschen waren von Angst und Misstrauen erfüllt. Im Ernstfall würde James wichtige Entscheidungen zu treffen haben.

„Mach dir mal nicht in die Hosen, Prongs. Das wird schon!", durchkreuzte James bester Freund Sirius seine Gedanken, als sie im Aufzug zur Aurorenabteilung fuhren. Sirius begleitete ihn sozusagen als „psychische Unterstützung" zu seinem ersten Arbeitstag.

„Du hast schon Recht. Ist ja nicht so, als würde die Welt untergehen", James atmete die Luft aus, von der er gar nicht bemerkt hatte, dass er sie angehalten hatte. Schließlich lachte er kurz vor sich hin und fuhr sich nervös durch die strubbeligen schwarzbraunen Haare, seine Einheit war zuständig für die Strategieentwicklung bei Angriffen auf Gebäude und das Umsetzen dieser Strategien im Training: „Wird schon schief gehen!"

Ermutigend klopfte Sirius ihm auf die Schulter, die Aufzugtür öffnete sich und sie stiegen aus. In den letzten Jahren hatte James sich schrittweise hochgearbeitet. Er war der beste Auror seiner Klasse gewesen und hatte anschließend in der Abteilung, die sich mit der Verfolgung von Lord Voldemort und möglichen Todessern beschäftigte, gearbeitet.

Sie stand im kalten Badezimmer vor dem Waschbecken und betrachtete sich im Spiegel. Ihre Haut war noch blasser als sonst, sie war fast transparent und wirkte zerbrechlich. Es sah annähernd so aus, als wenn auch die sonst so zahlreich vorhandenen Sommersprossen erblasst wären. Anstatt der normalerweise leuchtend grünen Augen sah sie ein mattes und tief gerötetes Augenpaar an. Dazu kamen ihre dunkelroten Haare, die ihren normalen Glanz verloren hatten und strubblig und stumpf wirkten. Und dennoch waren ihre Haare der einzige Kontrast zu dem weißen, leeren und kalt wirkendem Badezimmer. Während Lily sich so ansah stiegen ihr erneut die Tränen in die Augen, die sie schnell mit einer Hand voll kaltem Wasser hinweg spülte. Sie fühlte sich miserabel und deplaziert, trotz des herzlichen Willkommens ihrer Freundin Natalie in ihrer neu bezogenen Wohnung. Bei ihr war Lily vor zwei Wochen untergekommen, nachdem sich die Ereignisse überschlagen hatten.

In Gedanken betrat sie immer wieder das, was ihr gemeinsames Zuhause gewesen war. Nichtsahnend war sie gewesen. Und dann kam alles wie ein plötzlicher Schlag ins Gesicht. Immer wieder hatte Lily die Bilder von ihm mit der Anderen vor Augen. Selbst war sie so glücklich gewesen, hatte sich in Sicherheit gewogen, nun hatte sie das Gefühl blind vor eine Wand gelaufen zu sein. Eigenen Empfindungen nach hatten sie eine glückliche und auch zukunftsfähige Beziehung gehabt. Wie sie sich doch geirrt hatte! Zu ihrem Trennungsschmerz kam vor allem Wut und auch Ärger über sich selbst. Sie war vor lauter Glückshormone zu blind gewesen, um die Zeichen nicht zu erkennen: Überstunden spät abends, wichtige Geschäftsessen, noch wichtigere Geschäftsreisen. Das alles ergab nun einen glasklaren Sinn und hinterließ stechenden Schmerz, der nicht verebben wollte. Unterbewusst hatte Lily sich selbst und Christopher schon vor dem Altar und mit Kindern gesehen. Wie sehr sich Chris und ihre Vorstellungen am Ende voneinander unterschieden hatten! Lily kam sich naiv und dumm vor, erst jetzt bemerkte sie wie abhängig sie von Chris war. Sie war mit in seine Wohnung gezogen und auf seinen Wunsch hin hatte sie sich um den Haushalt gekümmert anstatt eine Ausbildung als Auror zu beginnen. Letztes Wochenende war sie mit ihrer Freundin Natalie einkaufen gefahren und zwischenzeitlich... nein... schon wieder stiegen ihr Tränen in die Augen. Vergeblich hatte sie versucht sich abzulenken immer wieder kreisten ihre Gedanken um die vergangenen Ereignisse. Sie saß fest und das nicht nur im übertragenen Sinn, wäre Natalie nicht dagewesen, Lily hätte nicht gewusst wohin. Zu ihren Eltern, die Muggel waren, hatte sie ein distanziertes Verhältnis, was zum einen an ihren einfach zu unterschiedlichen Lebensarten lag und zum anderen an ihrer ebenfalls nichtmagischen Schwester, die über die Jahre einen Keil zwischen Lily und ihre Familie getrieben hatte. Mit ihr hatte Lily schon seit Jahren kein Wort mehr gewechselt. Kurzum, nach der Trennung von Chris stand Lily ohne Geld und ohne Dach über dem Kopf da.

Zuvor hatte James zur einfachen Einsatztruppe gehört, dann wurde er in die Abteilung für Strafverfolgung versetzt, doch schnell kristallisierte sich heraus, dass er zu durchaus mehr fähig war. Nachdem er nun also viele praktische Erfahrungswerte gesammelt hatte, sollte er die Strategien verbessern und auch Trainingsmethoden verändern. Ihm untergeordnet waren vier Mitarbeiter, die entweder kurz nach ihm oder mit ihm die Ausbildung zum Auror abgeschlossen hatten. Andrew Fenwick und Chris Corin kümmerten sich um aktuelle Strategien. Macenzie Connaught und Sean Thompson waren für die Trainingsmethoden verantwortlich. Sie kannten sich zwar alle schon von der Ausbildung, doch hatten sie noch nie so eng miteinander gearbeitet, diese neue Abteilung war für alle unbekanntes Terrain.

James hatte ein eigenes Büro, dass direkt neben dem großen seiner Mitarbeiter lag. Eine Wand der Abteilung wurde sozusagen als „schwarzes Brett" benutzt. Alle wichtigen Informationen über Termine, Nachrichten, die grundlegenden Strategien und Trainingszeiten hatten sie am Morgen aufgehängt, doch schon jetzt zeichnete sich ein totales Durcheinander ab. Kein Wunder bei dem momentanen Geschehen in der magischen Welt. Misstrauen gegenüber Fremden, Angriffe auf Muggel und muggelstämmige Zauberer waren an der Tagesordnung. Selten war der Alarm in letzter Zeit früh genug ausgelöst worden, um Einheiten zu entsenden. Doch der Nahkampf war von nun an nicht mehr James' wichtigste Aufgabe.

„Na Prongs? Oder sollte ich ab jetzt doch besser mit Mr. Potter sagen?", grinste Sirius neckend durch die Bürotür. „Wie ist es bis jetzt so? Haben wir Zeit für eine kurze Lunchpause?", jungenhaft zog Sirius fragend eine Augenbraue nach oben. Von einem eindrucksvoll großem Sammelsurium von Pergamentrollen blickte James auf. Seine dunklen Haare schienen besonders konfus an allen Ecken und Enden vom Kopf abzustehen. Nach einem kurzen Moment, in dem er sich zu sammeln schien, verzog sich sein Mund zu einem breiten Lächeln, das normalerweise dazu diente die Knie von Frauen weich werden zu lassen – und das durchaus mit Erfolg. „Gerne, ich brauche dringend frische Luft", er nahm seine Brille ab und rieb sich das Gesicht „ Es ist echt anstrengend sich hier reinzulesen."

Sirius nickte verständnisvoll: „Das hatte ich mir schon gedacht und deshalb auch in meiner spärlichen Mittagspause bei dir vorbeigeschaut." Sein Gesicht war deutlich von Ironie gezeichnet. Er selbst jobbte nur und hatte selten eine Stelle länger als ein halbes Jahr. Beständigkeit oder zu enge Bindung passte einfach nicht zu Sirius. Er brauchte ständige Veränderungen, etwas das ihn auf Trab hielt. Eine Stelle im Ministerium wäre nichts für ihn, selbst die durchaus spannende Arbeit als Auror sagte ihm nicht zu. Es lag Sirius eher fern sich an Regeln zu halten. Am Schreibtisch sitzen und Einsatzberichte schreiben... nein...das passte nicht zu ihm. Er brauchte Freiheit und Abenteuer, Grenzen waren da um gebrochen zu werden.

Den ganzen Tag über war Lily zu nichts gekommen. Die unerwartete Trennung von Christopher machte ihr so schwer zu schaffen, dass sie jegliche andere Dinge vergessen hatte. Lange Zeit hatte sie nur schlafend oder weinend zugebracht. Da ihre Freundin Natalie arbeitete war diese natürlich tagsüber weg gewesen – und Lily somit alleine in der Wohnung, die Natalie erst vor kurzem gemietet hatte. Viel Platz gab es nicht und vieles war auch noch in Umzugskartons verstaut, was die Wohnung noch leblos und kühl wirken ließ. Ein Umstand der Lilys Gemüt nicht gerade hilfreich war.

Betrat man Natalies Wohnung so stand man direkt im Wohnzimmer, bis jetzt stand dort ein blaues Sofa und ein dazu passender Sessel, die einen buchefarbenen Couchtisch umgaben. Ansonsten gab es noch einen Haufen voller Umzugskartons, die immer dann im Weg standen, wenn man es eilig hatte.

Natalie hatte auf Muggelart umziehen müssen, da ihre Mieter Muggel waren und sie keine Aufmerksamkeit auf sich ziehen wollte.

Die Küche war recht klein mit zwei Kochplatten und einer Spüle. In der hinteren Ecke stand ein alter Tisch mit zwei nicht zusammenpassenden Stühlen. An der Wand gelehnt stand eine Magnettafel, die noch aufgehängt werden wollte.

Auf der anderen Seite des Wohnzimmers führte eine Tür in das Badezimmer. Es war weiß gekachelt und ständig kalt. Dieses war mit Abstand, das am unbewohntesten wirkende Zimmer, denn der Spiegelschrank und auch sämtliche anderen Flächen waren untypischerweise frei von Cremes, Gels, Make-up und ähnlichem.

Natalies Schlafzimmer besaß einen Tisch von dem aus sie auf einem kleinen, eher kargen Park schauen konnte, der zu den Wohnungen in ihrem Block gehörte.

Was die Wohnung bis jetzt besonders unfertig wirken ließ, waren die teilweise abgenutzten Tapeten und abgewetzten Teppiche.

Obwohl die Veränderungen nur ein paar Zauberstabschwünge entfernt gewesen wären, war Natalie einfach noch nicht dazu gekommen. Sie war gerade mal eine Woche eingezogen gewesen, da hatte eines Morgens auch schon Lily hilflos auf ihrer Türschwelle gestanden und ihrer Unterstützung beansprucht.

Lily war froh als sie schließlich das leise "plopp" hörte mit dem Natalie nach Hause apparierte und kurz darauf ein fröhliches „Hallo Lily, meine Liebe, wie geht's dir denn?" ertönte.

„Mensch bin ich kaputt. Heute war vielleicht was los." Natalie arbeitet als Schneiderin in der Winkelgasse bei Madame Malkins, dem Bekleidungsgeschäft. „Heute sind die Kinder wirklich massenweise hereingeströmt. Und alle wollten sie Hogwartsuniformen."

Eigentlich war Lily froh gewesen endlich Gesellschaft zu haben, doch konnte sie trotzdem kaum Natalie folgen sonder beschäftigte sich unterbewusst immer noch mit Christophers Betrug.

„Ich sag dir, ab jetzt kann ich sämtliche Längen und Größen für die Schuluniformen im Schlaf", fuhr Natalie fort. Sie sah Lily an, dass sie eigentlich mit ihren Gedanken an einem ganz anderen Ort war, als sie abwesend ins Nichts blickte.

„Du denkst immer noch drüber nach, nicht wahr?", fragte Natalie, wohl wissend um die Antwort auf ihre Frage.

„Ich kann einfach an nichts anderes denken. Ich konnte mich den ganzen Tag auf nichts anderes konzentrieren, egal was ich anfange meine Gedanken schweifen immer _darauf_ zurück.", Lily sah sie mit verquollenen Augen an und spürte wie neue Tränen in ihr aufstiegen.

Beschützend nahm Natalie sie in den Arm und versuchte sie zu trösten. „Ich weiß, dass die Trennung hart für dich war, aber du darfst nicht ewig zurückblicken. Mit rumsitzen und grübeln wird es nicht besser, so hilfst du niemandem und am wenigsten dir selbst."

„Du hast ja Recht, aber es fällt mir so schwer."

Ermutigend lächelte Natalie sie an:„Ich denke als erstes verpassen wir dir einen neuen Haarschnitt und dann gehen wir shoppen. Dann hast du schon mal einen optischen Neuanfang! Alles andere findet sich bestimmt. Morgen hab ich als Ausgleich zu heute frei bekommen und dann geht's los. Bis dahin kochen wir uns was schönes und räumen dann mal endlich alles hier ein, dann ist auch meine Wohnung endlich fröhlicher." Mit einem letzten auffordernden „Komm!" stand Natalie auf und Lily folgte ihr in die Küche.

Gestärkt durch ein leckeres Abendessen machten die beiden Freundinnen sich an die Arbeit. Als erstes vervollständigten sie die heruntergekommenen Tapeten und Teppiche, sodass die Wände im Wohnzimmer jetzt wieder in einem dezenten Gelbton erstrahlten und auch das Schlafzimmer endlich einen Spritzer Farbe erlangte durch eine feuerrote Wand. Über die Teppiche brauchte man sich nun auch nicht mehr zu beschweren und das Bad hatte nun auch einen flauschigen Vorleger. Anschließend wurde auch der letzte Umzugskarton ausgeräumt, sodass es in der Küche endlich mehr als nur zwei Ausgaben pro Geschirrsorte gab und Natalie morgens nicht mehr verzweifelt nach ihrer Lieblingsbluse suchen musste, die noch irgendwo eingepackt war. Am Ende des Abends hingen auch die letzten Bilder an den Wänden. Erschöpft schliefen die beiden Freundinnen auf dem Sofa nach getaner Arbeit ein.

Ähnlich erschöpft aber im Großen und Ganzen mit sich zufrieden lag auch James auf seinem Sofa in seiner Wohnung im Herzen von London. Als er nur ein einfacher Auror gewesen war brauchte er bloß das auszuführen, was andere ihm aufgetragen hatten. Klar, James musste auch da schon Entscheidungen treffen, aber diese neuen lagen einfach in einer anderen Dimension. Zu Anfang hatte er sich alte Strategien angesehen und war dort auf einige Fehler gestoßen, die es in Zukunft zu vermeiden galt. Doch nach dem zwanzigsten Pergament mit einer Gebäudeskizzierung, war es ihm nur noch schwer möglich gewesen sich zu konzentrieren. Eigentlich gefiel James seine neue Stelle und die Tatsache, dass er Fehler in den alten Strategien fand bestätigte ihn darin. Morgen hatte er seine erste Teambesprechung in der er seine ersten überarbeiteten Strategien vorstellen würde und anschließend würden diese in der wöchentlichen Trainigseinheit geübt. Er musste sich in den nächsten Tagen erst einmal einen vollen Überblick verschaffen, was genau zu seinem Aufgabenbereich gehört. „Dann wird sich schon alles von selbst regeln," dachte James sich.


	2. Girls' Day

_Hier ist es, das zweite Kapitel. Es ist leider etwas kürzer geworden, aber im Moment will mich die Schule mit Dingen wie Klausuren und Praktikumstellen suchen beschäftigen, dass ich kaum Zeit finde weiter zu schreiben, außerdem übe ich gerade mit einer Kindergruppe ein Krippenspiel ein und das kostet wirklich Nerven. Jedenfalls hoffe ich, dass euch auch dieses Kapitel gefällt, ich fand so ein richtiger Mädchentag musste sein, nachdem Lilys Freund sie betrogen hat. Der Disclaimer steht ja schon im ersten Kapitel und deshalb sag ich mal, der gilt auch für alle nachfolgenden. Vielen Dank an meine Reviewer._

_An Angel 911: Welchen Chris Corin meinst du? Meinen wir den gleichen...? Du hast mich damit echt überrascht, fragt sich nur ob ich nicht aufmerksam genug die HP Bücher gelesen hab, oder wir uns kennen. g_

**Wenn du am wenigsten damit rechnest...**

**2. Kapitel: Girls Day**

Als Lily am nächsten Morgen auf dem Sofa aufwachte, stieg ihr bereits der Geruch von frisch gekochtem Kaffee und Brötchen in die Nase. Sie schob ihre ersten Gedanken an Chris erfolgreich beiseite, lächelte und streckte sich ausgiebig. Da kam auch schon Natalie mit einer Tasse dampfenden Kaffee ins Wohnzimmer: „Guten Morgen Süße, ich wollte dich grad hiermit zum Frühstücken überreden." „Das ist gar nicht mehr nötig. es duftet auch so eindeutig nach einem leckeren Frühstück!" Sprach's und ging mit ihrer besten Freundin in die Küche. „Auf was darf ich mich denn heute so gefasst machen?", fragte Lily neugierig. Sie hatte heute morgen endlich einmal gute Laune und so sollte es auch bleiben, das hatte sie sich vorgenommen. „Ich habe uns beiden einen Termin bei meinem Lieblingsfrisör gemacht", zwinkerte ihr Natalie zu. Sie war froh ihre Freundin heute wieder lachen zu sehen.

Die beiden machten sich nach einem ausgiebigen Frühstück auf den Weg in die Innenstadt. „Wie kommt es, dass ich deinen Lieblingsfrisör gar nicht kenne?", fragte Lily neugierig. „Ganz einfach, der hat erst vor einem Monat aufgemacht und ich war erst einmal da", antwortete Natalie. „Aber du wirst schon sehen", fuhr sie fort, „es lohnt sich wirklich dort hinzugehen. Man wird richtig bedient und umsorgt und die Kopfmassage ist so entspannend." „Genau, und nachher wird auch kräftig abkassiert!", entgegnete Lily. „Nein, das ist ja das Tolle. Es ist echt nicht teuer. Die Preise sind eigentlich ganz normal." „Na dann bin ich mal gespannt", kam es von Lily. Als die zwei fast in der Innenstadt waren, verließen sie den üblichen Weg in die Einkaufszone und bogen in eine Seitenstraße ab. Die Häuser dort sahen etwas vernachlässigt aus. Es schien eher wie ein Wohnviertel, Geschäfte waren nicht zu sehen. Bei einem außerordentlich schäbig wirkendem Haus mit bereits abbröckelnden, durch die Witterung verfärbten Putz bogen sie ein, um auf den Hinterhof zu gelangen. Dort angekommen bot sich den Beiden ein vollkommen gegensätzliches Bild. Wo die vordere Hauswand vernachlässigt und ungepflegt wirkte, war die Rückseite brandneu. Der Salon befand sich in einem Wintergarten der äußerst schön eingerichtet war. Viele grüne Pflanzen machten das Erscheinungsbild freundlicher und ein paar Gestecke mit großen, cremefarbenen Kerzen waren über den Salon verteilt. Das Kerzenlicht erzeugte eine gemütliche Atmosphäre. Ansonsten war es ein Salon, wie viele andere. Mit drei Spiegeln, Frisiertischen, Waschbecken und was sonst noch dazugehört. „Guten Morgen", sagten Natalie und Lily, als sie hereinkamen. Eine Mitarbeiterin kümmerte sich sofort um sie, stellte sich als Monika vor und half ihnen aus ihren Jacken. Eine Kundin bekam gerade die Haare gefönt. „Ich hatte zwei Termine auf die Namen Evans und McCutcheon gemacht für 10.30 Uhr", erwähnte Natalie. Die Angestellte war wirklich sehr zuvorkommend. Zur Begrüßung gab es eine Tasse Tee und als die vorherige Kundin das Geschäft verlassen hatte begannen Monika und die gerade eingetroffenen Geschäftsführerin Wilhelmina sich um Lily und Nathalie zu kümmern. Letztere ließ sich einfach ihre Haare nachschneiden und etwas hellere Strähnen in ihrer schokobraunen Haare machen. Lily war doch etwas unentschlossener: „Also ich möchte meine Haare etwas anders haben, aber auch nicht zu extrem, also eigentlich nicht zu kurz. Einfach mal was anderes aber nicht zu krass." Monika überlegte kurz: „Also ich könnte mir folgendes gut vorstellen..."

Nach zwanzig Minuten reichten Lilys voluminösen Haare nur noch etwas über die Schultern und waren durch ein klein bisschen Ausdünnen leichter geworden. Ein Stufenschnitt ließ sie schön fallen und Lily hatte nun einen etwas längeren Pony, den sie bei einem Seitenscheitel gerade so hinters Ohr klemmen konnte. Sie war wirklich zufrieden mit dem Ergebnis. Natalie freute sich, dass ihre Freundin heute so ausgeglichen und fröhlich war. Ihre Augen strahlten endlich wieder , der trübe Blick den sie sonst die letzte Zeit getragen hatte war verschwunden. Gut gelaunt verließen die beiden Mädchen den Salon. „Das ist wirklich klasse von dir Natalie, dass du mir so hilfst. Ich bin echt froh dich als Freundin zu haben!", sagte Lily, als sie vom Hinterhof hinuntergingen. „Das versteht sich doch von selbst. Wozu hat man denn Freunde?!", konterte Natalie nur, „Ich bin einfach glücklich dich heute mal wieder fröhlich und ohne rotunterlaufene Augen zu sehen" „Weißt du was?", begann Lily vorzuschlagen, „sozusagen als kleine Revanche lade ich dich auf ein Getränk deiner Wahl im tropfenden Kessel ein."

Natalie sagte natürlich zu, schließlich lag ein freier Tag vor ihr und den, so hatte sie sich vorgenommen, wollte sie mit Lily verbringen. Der tropfende Kessel war verhältnismäßig voll, denn in einer Woche fing die Schule wieder an und viele Familien hatten noch Bücher, Zaubertrankzutaten, Umhänge und vieles mehr zu besorgen. Die meiste Zeit beobachteten die Zwei nur die durch den Kamin des Pubs An- oder Abreisenden. „Weißt du schon was du jetzt vorhast?", fragte Natalie aus dem Nichts. „Ich hab noch keine Ahnung. Irgendwie muss ich einen Job finden. Fragt sich nur wo...", überlegte Lily. „Was ist mit kellnern?", schlug Natalie mit Blick auf den Wirt des Pubs vor. „Ich weiss nicht, das bringt doch auf lange Zeit nichts. Ich kann doch nicht mein Leben lang jobben." „Willst du dann eine Ausbildung machen oder die zum Auror wieder anfangen?", fragte Natalie. „Das wäre schon gut, aber während der Ausbildung verdiene ich einfach nicht genug. Na ja, und das mit der Ausbildung zum Auror, das war doch eigentlich nicht das Richtige", ratlos schaute Lily um sich herum. „Du meinst wohl, Chris war der Meinung, es wäre nicht das Richtige für dich gewesen", verbesserte Natalie die etwas unsicher aussehende Lily. Bevor die Stimmung wieder zu der der letzten Zeit umschlagen konnte schlug sie ermutigend vor: „Weißt du was, morgen schaust du einfach mal in den Tagespropheten, da findet sich bestimmt etwas."

Die Mädels bummelten noch ein bisschen durch die Stadt, doch Lily selbst hatte kaum bis gar kein Geld und Natalie hatte ihr schließlich schon den Besuch beim Frisör spendiert, also begnügten sie sich mit reinem Schaufenster gucken.

Später an diesem Tag lag James erschöpft und grübelnd bei sich zu Hause auf dem Sofa. Heute hatte er seine erste Teambesprechung gehabt und alles war schief gelaufen. Vergeblich hatte er seine ausgearbeiteten Papiere vom Vortag gesucht, sie waren wie vom Erdboden verschwunden gewesen, kein Wunder bei dem Chaos in seinem Büro und dem Rest der Abteilung. Es war ihm fast rätselhaft, wie nur fünf Menschen innerhalb so kurzer Zeit so unglaublich viel Papierkram und Unordnung erzeugen konnten. Bei dem Versuch die Strategien aus dem Stehgreif zu erläutern war er kläglich gescheitert, was seine Mitarbeiter, auch wenn sie sich Mühe gegeben hatten es zu verheimlichen, doch etwas gestört hatte. Konzeptlos hatte er drauflos geredet, dabei wichtige Tagespunkte vergessen und Namen durcheinander gebracht. Die ersten neuen Strategien hatte er auch gleich den oberen Abteilungen vorlegen müssen. Sie waren eigentlich gut, doch stieß seine moderner Herangehensweise bei einigen Auroren der „alten Brigarde" doch etwas sauer auf. Diese waren die alten Strategien zu gewohnt und ließen sich nur ungern auf unkonventionellere, neue Ideen ein. In der Trainigseinheit hatte er sich wieder wohler gefühlt, obwohl er in Gedanken doch bei seinen Patzern am Vormittag war. Insgeheim hatte er sich gewünscht wieder nur ein einfacher Auror zu sein, ohne diese ganze Verantwortung. Am Tag zuvor hatte alles noch so gut ausgesehen und nun hatte er das Gefühl hilflos vor einem riesigen Berg zu stehen, den es zu überwinden galt.

_A/N: Guckt mal, seht ihr den Button da unten links? Was wohl passiert, wenn man da drauf klickt? Lohnt sich bestimmt mal auszuprobieren!_


	3. Jobsuche

_A/N: So ich hab's endlich geschafft. Das neue Kapitel ist da! Ich hoffe ihr hattet ein frohes Weihnachtsfest und ich wünsche euch schon mal einen guten Rutsch ins neue Jahr. Ich hoffe ich schaffe es in den Winterferien schneller zu updaten, aber versprechen kann ich nichts. Ach so, ich wollte noch mal ganz kurz ausdrücklich sagen, dass Lily und James in meiner Geschichte in Hogwarts **kein** Paar waren und auch **nich**t viel miteinander zu tun hatten. Nur damit es nicht zu Verwirrungen kommt. Danke an meine lieben Reviewer ( Holly: ich mag klare Standpunkte g)!_

_Angel 911: Ich hoffe die Sache wegen Chris ist nicht zu krass bei dir rübergekommen. Ich war bloß ziemlich erschrocken, weil es wirklich jemanden gibt des so heißt und den ich und vielleicht noch zwei andere Menschen in Deutschland kennen. Du verstehst jetzt wahrscheinlich nicht wirklich was ich jetzt meine aber egal. Ehrlich gesagt hast du mich erst darauf aufmerksam gemacht, dass ich zwei Leute Chris genannt hab kopfschüttel über mich selbst . Auf jeden Fall hab ich mir überlegt, dass Lilys Ex Christopher heißt und Chris nur die Kurzform ist. Ich hoffe damit habe ich den Denkfehler meinerseits ein kleines bisschen beseitigt. Finde es auf jeden Fall echt toll zu wissen, dass jemand meine Geschichte mit so viel Genauigkeit ließt. Also bis demnächst..._

3. Kapitel: Jobsuche

Voller Energie und Tatendrang beschloss Lily am nächsten Morgen sich einen Job zu suchen, damit sie erstmal aus der momentanen finanziellen Krise herauskam. Sie war sich klar, dass das nicht einfach werden würde, aber sie wünschte sich jetzt mehr denn je zuvor auf eigenen Beinen zu stehen und nicht mehr von anderen abhängig zu sein. Nachdem sie von Hogwarts gekommen war – wohlgemerkt als eine der Jahrgangsbesten – hatte sie noch Pläne gehabt. Sie wollte Aurorin werden, das Böse verfolgen und Leben retten. Dann hatte sie Christopher kennengelernt und ihr Leben hatte sich um 180 oder besser fast 360 Grad gedreht. Von selbstständiger, unabhängiger junger Frau zum abhängigen Mütterchen innerhalb kürzester Zeit. Bei dem Gedanken an ihre damalige Blindheit konnte sie heute nur noch den Kopf schütteln. Chris hatte ihr vorgegaukelt ihr jeden Wunsch von den Augen abzulesen und sie hatte auch noch geglaubt, dass sie mit ihrer von ihm zugewiesenen Stellung das erreicht zu haben, was sie sich immer gewünscht hatte.

Früh am Morgen besorgte sich Lily also den wöchentlich erscheinenden „Magischen Anzeiger" auf der Suche nach einer passenden Anstellung. Das meiste was sie fand passte überhaupt nicht zu ihr: Stadionsprecher – „So sehr mag ich Quidditch auch wieder nicht!", Koch – „Das kann ich den armen Leuten doch nicht zumuten!" , Gartenarbeiten – „Nur gelegentlich? Ich brauche was festes!" oder Wahrsagen – „Wer glaubt denn an sowas?"

Von anderen Anzeigen war ihr klar, dass sie dafür nicht die nötige Ausbildung hatte: Heilungszaubertränke für die Apotheke brauen – „Das meiste über mein ,Hassfach' hab ich ja verdrängt", Lehrer für Verteidigung gegen die dunklen Künste in Hogwarts – „Da ist Professor Dumbledore aber wirklich spät dran. Leider kann ich ihm da auch nicht helfen.", oder Facharbeiter für Besenherstellung – „Als ob ich davon Ahnung hätte, Hauptsache es fliegt!".

Doch einen kleinen Rest an Anzeigen fand sie, der ihr zusagte: Darunter Buchhändlerin bei Flourish & Blotts , Sekretärin bei einem Anwalt und - obwohl sie sich ja zuerst dagegen gewehrt hatte – Kellnerin in dem edlen Restaurant Chalet. Man musste doch nehmen was der Markt so anbot.

Sie machte sich also an die Arbeit und schrieb die Bewerbungen. In kürzester Zeit war sie mit dem gesamten Papierkram fertig. Sie zauberte sich noch schnell drei neue Passfotos und auf ging es zu den „drei Kandidaten ihrer Wahl".

Zur gleichen Zeit wünschte sich James an seinem Schreibtisch nichts mehr, als dass seine Pause, in der er sich mit Sirius treffen wollte, endlich anfing. Er brauchte dringend einen Außenstehenden, mit dem er über seine Arbeitsprobleme reden konnte. Am Vormittag hatten sich sämtliche Unterabteilungen der Auroren getroffen. Zusammen wollten sie das für den Nachmittag angesetzte Training besprechen. Alle seinen Vorschläge waren abgeschmettert oder mittlerweile so verändert worden, das er seine Anfangsidee darin nicht mehr wiedererkannte. „Mal wieder ein Erfolg auf ganzer Linie!", dachte er frustriert.

Andrew, aus seiner Abteilung, hatte ihn heute morgen schon besorgt gefragt, ob etwas passiert sei, weil er so erschöpft aussehen würde. Es war natürlich nichts, nur dass er nachdem er mitten in der Nacht auf dem Sofa aufgeschreckt war vor lauter Gedanken wegen Strategien, Training und eventuellen Anschlagstheorien keine Auge mehr zugedrückt hatte. Aber würde er sich selbst schädigen, wenn er zugeben würde, dass er das Gefühl hatte sich mit der Leitung zuviel zugemutet zu haben? Tief in sich wusste er, dass er das Zeug dazu hate, aber momentan überwog der Teil in ihm, der sagte „Du schaffst das nicht!". Was machte er nur falsch?

Schon bei dem Gedanken an das Chaos in der Abteilung verzweifelte er. Kein Wunder, dass seine Gedanken völlig konfus waren, bei dem Durcheinander um ihn herum. Irgendetwas musste sich ändern. Aber bis sich etwas ändern konnte musste er erstmal wieder „klar Schiff" machen.

Also versuchte James die in seinem Teil der Abteilung herrschende Unordnung zu verringern. Das Problem lag darin sich zu entscheiden, wo man anfangen sollte. Die alten Pergamentrollen ordnen? Den täglich ankommenden Memos und Briefen einen festen Platz geben? Die Gebäudezeichnungen an einen Teil der Wand pinnen? Die alte Gebäudezeichnung von St. Mungos wiederfinden? James versuchte alles auf einmal und blickte eine halbe Stunde später noch weniger durch und erschrocken auf die Uhr: Halb drei. Sirius wartete schon seit fünf Minuten auf ihn. „Verdammt!", er schnappte sich seinen Mantel und raste los. Wenn er schon nicht im Job alles auf die Reihe kriegte, dann wollte er wenigstens für seinen Freunde verlässlich sein.

Frustriert ging Lily am späten Mittag durch die Winkelgasse. Aus ihren drei Bewerbungen war nichts geworden. Flourish & Blotts hatten bereits einem Bewerber auf die Anzeige zugesagt, außerdem hatte man ihr ausdrücklich gesagt, dass sie für die Arbeit zu unerfahren war. Herzlichen Glückwunsch auch! Der Anwalt war klein, dick und eklig gewesen. Er hatte sie ein bisschen an den Mann ihrer Schwester Petunia erinnert. Als besonders unangenehm hatte sie seine anzüglichen Bemerkungen und Blicke empfunden. Nein, da hatte sie **ihm** ein Absage erteilt. Zuletzt war sie im Chalet gewesen, doch hatte sie feststellen müssen, dass auch dort eine Ausbildung erwartet wurde. Na toll, das war wohl nichts! Da konnte man nur noch Tee trinken und den Anzeiger in der nächsten Woche abwarten.

James jagte durch die Straßen von Muggel-London bis er den tropfenden Kessel erreichte und auf dessen Hinterhof ungeduldig darauf wartete, dass die Backsteine den Weg freigaben, bis ihm einfiel, dass er dafür mit dem Zauberstab dagegen tippen musste. James raste weiter um die Ecke in Richtung des Cafés, in dem er sich mit Sirius treffen wollte, die Augen auf das kleine, etwas schiefe aber gemütlich aussehende Gebäude fixiert. In seiner Eile achtete er gar nicht auf die vielen Menschen, die durch die Winkelgasse gingen und plötzlich traf er auf etwas weiches, rothaariges, das etwa einen Kopf kleiner als er war. Er fiel zu Boden, genauso wie sein Gegenüber.

Lily war ganz verwirrt, eben war sie noch – wie sie zugeben musste – recht gedankenverloren durch die Einkaufsstraße geschlendert und jetzt saß sie hier auf dem Boden und musste erstmal nachvollziehen gegen wen sie da gerannt war. „Tut mir wirklich leid. Ist alles okay? Ich hab Sie gar nicht gesehen. Ich bin spät dran für ein wichtiges Treffen und hab wohl nicht richtig aufgepasst.", entschuldigte sich James. Lily rieb sich dir Stirn, mit der sie gegen das Kinn des Mannes gestoßen war: „Ist schon in Ordnung, ich hab auch nicht besonders gut darauf geachtet wohin ich gegangen bin." Sie begann sich aufzurichten. Er half ihr und blinzelte kurz, als er sie genauer ansah. Irgendwie kam James die Frau bekannt vor. Die grünen Augen und die roten Haare und die Stimme hatte er auch schon einmal gehört. Irgendwo hatten die beiden sich schon mal gesehen, aber wo? Lily schaute den Mann ihr gegenüber genauso verwirrt an. Etwas an ihm schien ihr so bekannt. Diese Brille und diese Haare. Aber vielleicht täuschte sie sich auch nur. Sie klopfte sich kurz ab und sagte: „Ist ja Merlin sei dank nichts passiert. Ich muss dann auch los. Tschüss!" Sie winkte kurz und ging Richtung tropfender Kessel. Nach einigen Minuten war sie in den Massen von einkaufenden Zauberern verschwunden.

Langsam kam die Erinnerung zu James zurück. Die Frau eben, war eine ehemalige Mitschülerin gewesen: Lily Evans. Sie war auf Hogwarts in seinem Jahr und in seinem Haus, Gryffindor, gewesen. Er hatte nie viel mit ihr zu tun gehabt. Die ganzen Jahre über hatte er nur wenige seiner alten Mitschüler, außer seinen Freunden Sirius, Remus und Peter, wiedergesehen und dann an einem Tag wie heute stößt er gleich mit einer zusammen und erkennt sie noch nicht mal. Das Leben war schon seltsam. James konnte nur den Kopf schütteln. In wenigen Schritten hatte er schließlich das Café erreicht und saß an dem Tisch an dem Sirius schon ungeduldig auf ihn wartete.

„Ich weiß, ich bin zu spät und es tut mir leid aber ich hab völlig die Zeit vergessen und dann bin ich grad eben auch noch mit jemandem auf der Straße zusammen gestoßen.", danach atmete James erstmal tief durch um die Luft zu kriegen, die er eben bei seinem marathonähnlichen Lauf vermisst hatte.

„Ist ja in Ordnung. Ich sag ja gar nichts. Lass uns erstmal was essen, Prongs. ich sterbe vor Hunger.", grinste Sirius innerlich über seinen Freund und dessen Verhalten.

Nach einem leckeren Mittagessen erzählte James von seinen Problemen bei der Arbeit. „Weißt du, ich glaube du brauchst einfach noch ein Paar Wochen Zeit, damit du in die ganze Sache reinwächst. Dann klappt das schon."

„Ich hoffe nur du hast Recht.", James Stirn verzog sich in nachdenkliche Falten.

„Da gibt's keinen Grund zu zweifeln. Du bist ein wirklich fähiger Zauberer, James, dass weißt du auch. Du brauchst nur noch ein bisschen Erfahrung in der Leitung der Abteilung.", versicherte ihm Sirius.

„Ja, aber...", begann James zu widersprechen.

„Nix aber, diese Abteilung ist neu geschaffen worden. Keiner wird davon ausgehen, dass alles sofort wie am Schnürchen läuft. Außerdem wissen die Anzugfritzen im Ministerium schon selber, dass sie den Richtigen für den Job ausgesucht haben. Sei dir da mal ganz sicher!", machte Sirius deutlich.

„Ich sag ja gar nichts mehr. Du hast gewonnen!", kam es von James mit einem Lächeln. Das war mal wieder typisch Sirius. „Themawechsel: Weißt du wen ich da eben umgerannt hab?"

„Nein, ich war schließlich hier und hab auf dich gewartet und gehungert.", entgegnete Sirius mit ernster Miene. Regelmäßige riesige Portionen bestehend aus fettigem Essen waren für ihn und seine gute Laune notwendig.

„Die Frage war rhetorisch Padfoot."

„Ist ja gut."

„Auf jeden Fall hab ich eben, glaube ich zumindest, Lily Evans umgerannt."

„Lily Evans?", Sirius schien absolut keine Ahnung zu haben, von wem James da sprach.

„Schulzeit, Hogwarts, Gryffindor, klingelt's da bei dir?"

„Hm?!", er hatte immer noch keinen blassen Schimmer, um wen es ging.

„Das Mädchen mit den roten Haaren, der du in Pflanzenkunde eine Alraune auf den Kopf gesetzt hast."

„Sag das doch gleich!", Sirius Miene hellte sich bei dem Gedanken an den Streich sofort auf.

„Weißt du noch wie die angefangen hat zu schreien?", begann auch James in den alten Erinnerungen zu kramen.

„Ja, dabei war das echt einer unserer unspektakuläreren Streiche. Na ja, hat sie trotzdem auf die Palme gebracht. Wenn Mädchen schreien hört sich das echt schlimmer an, als bei Alraunen."

Beide mussten anfangen zu lachen bei dem Gedanken an ihre Schulzeit und and die manchmal wirklich kindischen Streiche, die sie Lehrern und Mitschülern gespielt hatten.

Am späten Nachmittag blätterte Lily etwas gedankenverloren durch den Tagespropheten und wollte sich eigentlich nur die Zeit vertreiben, bis Natalie von der Arbeit wiederkam, als sie zwischen der Werbung für den neuesten Sauberwisch und einer Reportage über den renovierten Landsitz der Sängerin Elaine Bassleton auf eine kleine Stellenanzeige stieß, die wie aus dem Nichts dort erschienen war:

_Das Zauberministerium sucht eine:_

_Persönliche Assistentin_

_Sie können organisieren, ordnen, planen, mitdenken und sich engagieren? Dann melden Sie sich bei unserem Personalchef Rani Hancock für alle weiteren Informationen._

In Windeseile packte Lily Lebenslauf und Zeugnisse zusammen, hinterließ Natalie für alle Fälle eine Notiz über ihr Verbleiben und macht sich auf zum Zauberministerium. Der Gedanke im Ministerium zu arbeiten hatte ihr schon früher gefallen. Als Beamte hätte sie eine gewisse Sicherheit was das Bestehen ihrer Stelle anging und auch die Aufstiegschancen waren bei genügend Engagement nicht schlecht. Irgendwie hatte sie das Gefühl, die Anzeige sei ein Wink des Schicksals und sie wollte diesen Wink auf keinen Fall verpassen.

Im Ministerium angekommen fragte sie an der Pforte nach Mr. Hancock und wurde nach einer ausgiebigen Kontrolle ( „Wissen Sie Ms. Evans in der heutigen Zeit ist Vorsicht erstes Gebot") samt Abgabe ihres Zauberstabs zum Personalchef gebracht. Jetzt half es nur noch die Daumen zu drücken.

_A/N: Reviews sind wirklich motivierend und helfen mir mich zu verbessern und schnell weiter zuschreiben. Ich würde mich also freuen wenn ihr auf den Button da unten drückt!!!_


	4. Ein Tag mit Überraschung

_A/N: Hier ist das 4. Kapitel. Erstmal danke an meine lieben Reviewer, ich freue mich immer wieder wenn ich eure Reaktionen lesen kann. Danke! Es ist echt genial zu wissen, dass meine Story euch gefällt! Ich hoffe ihr freut euch über James' neue Assistentin **g**. Also lest und reviewt!_

_KlaineWitch: So richtig erkannt hat sie ihn nicht, kein Wunder, im Moment ist sie ja immer noch etwas durcheinander. Aber weil die beiden sich sowieso nicht so gut kennen/kannten hat sie auch nicht viel länger über ihr „Zusammentreffen" nachgedacht._

**Wenn du am wenigsten damit rechnest...**

**4. Kapitel: Ein Tag mit Überraschung**

Erschöpft und trotz einer gesunden Portion Schlaf in der letzten Nacht ausgesprochen unausgeruht saß James, wie schon so viele Tage in dieser Woche, an seinem Schreibtisch und brütete über Verbesserungsmöglichkeiten der Trainingseinheiten. Genervt fuhr er sich durchs Haar und seine Augen suchten nach einer Ablenkung, doch beim Blick aus dem Fenster sah er nur das typische, verregnete, britische Wetter. Nein, das half ihm bestimmt nicht. Andrew Fenwick kam, ohne dass James es anfangs bemerkte, herein und gab ihm einen Stapel Pergamentrollen, die James gegenlesen sollte. Der oder besser gesagt die Stapel, voll mit Beschriftungen wie „dringend", „eilt" oder „wichtig", wuchsen langsam aber sicher unkontrollierbar in die Höhe. Fast lautlos und auf jeden Fall zuerst unbemerkt schwirrte ein ministeriumsinternes Memo in sein Büro und plazierte sich unmissverständlich und frech vor James' Nase. Es zeigte sozusagen selbst, dass abgesehen von seiner Nachricht alles andere zweitrangig war. „Ein Memo mit Ego! Das ist doch mal was!", dachte sich James kopfschüttelnd und musste fast etwas lächeln, hätte er sich nicht vor Schreck an seiner eigenen Spucke verschluckt, als er das mit hastiger Schrift verfasste Memo überflog:

_Treffen um 10.30 Uhr in meinem Büro. Seien Sie pünktlich._

_gez._

Alastor Moody 

„Na toll, da haben wir's. Du bist die längste Zeit Abteilungsleiter gewesen. Das Memo wirkt schon so verärgert, da will ich gar nicht daran denken wie Moody selbst drauf ist.", sagte James zu sich selbst. „Und ich fang' an mit mir selbst zu reden. Jetzt ist es offiziell: Ich bin endgültig und unabwendbar bescheuert.", sprach er weiter. Er schaute auf die Uhr. Eine Viertelstunde hatte er noch, dann sollte er sich auf den Weg machen, damit er nicht auch noch zu seiner Entlassung zu spät kommen würde. In Gedanken sah er sich schon seine persönlichen Gegenstände zusammen räumen.

Lily war absolut glücklich gewesen, als ihr Mr. Hancock die Stelle gleich nachdem ihrem Vorstellungsgespräch angeboten hatte. Sie hatte schon zugesagt, da hatte der Personalchef des Ministeriums sein Angebot noch gar nicht zu Ende formuliert. Lily war alles Recht. Die Stelle schien interessant, abwechslungsreich und sie konnte überall einmal hereinschauen und die Arbeit im Ministerium besser kennen lernen. So standen ihre Chancen gut, dass sie auch langfristig von der Stelle profitieren würde. Lily hatte gar nicht abgewartet bis Natalie von der Arbeit wiederkommen würde, sondern hatte gleich bei Madame Malkins hereingeschaut, um ihrer Freundin von ihrer neuen Stelle zu erzählen. Heute, eineinhalb Wochen später, saß sie unglaublich nervös, in einem an ein Wartezimmer erinnernden Raum, der zu dem Büro eines wichtigen Ministeriumsmenschen gehörte. Sie hatte keine Ahnung was oder wer genau sie erwartete. Mr. Hancock hatte sie zum Stillschweigen über ihre Arbeit verpflichtet und das Ministerium hatte zuerst ihre Akten überprüfen müssen, bevor sie in ihrer neuen Stelle beginnen konnte, um sicher zu gehen, dass sie keine Spionin oder gar Todesserin war. Auch hatte der Personalchef sie aufgeklärt, dass Lily durch ihre Arbeit gegen die dunkle Seite selbst zum Ziel der Attentäter werden könnte. Diese Gefahr war zuerst auf Angst bei Lily gestoßen, diese hatte sich nach kurzem Überlegen jedoch gelegt. Sie war zu der Meinung gekommen, dass sie auf Grund ihrer Muggelstämmigkeit auch zuvor ein potenzielles Opfer gewesen war und die Bedrohung durch einen Angriff für sie - ohne oder mit Anstellung im Ministerium - existierte, ohne dass sie sich dieser entziehen konnte.

Pünktlich erreichte James das Büro von Alastor Moody und hatte es geschafft äußerlich halbwegs gefasst zu wirken in Erwartung der ihm drohenden Kündigung „und zwar fristlos", wie er in Gedanken niedergeschmettert hinzufügte. Der leitende Auror begrüßte ihn mit der geschäftsmäßigen Art, die er sonst auch immer bei Verhandlungen zeigte, bat ihn Platz zu nehmen und begann, wie für ihn so üblich sofort mit seinem Anliegen: „James, wenn ich Ihre Arbeit in letzter Zeit beobachte scheinen Sie mir etwas überfordert mit ihren Aufgaben. Ich habe das Empfinden Sie haben sich zu viel aufgehalst, von dem Sie gar nicht alles tragen können. Um es kurz zu fassen ich habe beschlossen..." „Sie zu feuern, Sie sind für uns nicht zu gebrauchen", endete James innerlich den Satz. Verdutzt schaute er auf, als er feststellte, dass der Klang der Worte von Alastor Moody freundlicher gewesen war, als die Version, die er selbst erwartet hatte. „Könnten Sie bitte den letzten Satz wiederholen, Mr. Moody? Ich fürchte ich habe Sie nicht richtig verstanden.", fragte er nervös. „Ich habe beschlossen Ihnen eine persönliche Assistentin als Hilfe zu geben. Sie haben so viele Dinge, um die sie sich kümmern müssen, da kann Ihnen ihre neue Kollegin sicher einige lästige, zeitraubende Aufgaben abnehmen.", wiederholte der leitende Auror in Ruhe. James saß erst einmal geschockt auf dem angebotenem Stuhl. Er hatte mit so einigem gerechnet aber an so etwas hatte er beim besten Willen nicht gedacht. Doch lange blieb ihm nicht zum Nachdenken. „Kommen sie mit, James. Ich stelle Ihnen ihre neue Kollegin vor. Sie wartet draußen.", forderte ihn Moody auf.

Zielstrebig ging Alastor Moody, gefolgt von einem zurückhaltenden James, auf eine kleinere, unscheinbare Tür zu, die sich auf der gegenüberliegenden Seite der großen, einladenden Haupttür des Büros befand und öffnete diese ohne anzuklopfen. James sah, wie eine junge Frau seines Alters, die anscheinend zuvor in Gedanken versunken gewesen war, leicht erschreckt aufstand. Sie sah zuerst schüchtern auf den Boden, mit einer etwas hastigen und nervösen Geste strich sie sich ihre tiefroten Haare aus dem Gesicht und glättete anschließend unsicher ihren schwarzen Rock. Ihre grünen Augen blickten unentschlossen von Alastor Moody zu ihm hin und her und James fragte sich insgeheim wo er diese Frau schon einmal gesehen hatte, bevor der leitende Auror das Wort ergriff: „Nun Ms. Evans, ich entschuldige mich, dass ich Sie nicht eher begrüßen konnte, aber auf Grund eines akuten Problems konnte ich nicht eher Zeit für Sie finden. Am besten ich stelle mich Ihnen vor. Mein Name ist Alastor Moody und ich bin der leitende Auror im Ministerium. Da wir uns somit kennen, darf ich Ihnen auch Ihren neuen direkten Vorgesetzten vorstellen: Mr. James Potter.", er weiste mit der Hand auf James, „ Habe ich meine Akten richtig gelesen, so dürften Sie sich kennen, denn Sie besuchten das gleiche Haus und waren im gleichen Jahrgang während Ihrer Schulzeit in Hogwarts." Sowohl auf Lilys' als auch in James' Gesicht zeichneten sich zuerst Verwirrung und schließlich Erkenntnis ab.

Ein eher unangenehmer Moment des Schweigens verging bis James die Stille brach: „Ja... Guten Tag Ms. Evans! Ich schlage vor ich zeige Ihnen gleich die Abteilung und erkläre Ihnen ihre Aufgaben." „Fabelhaft!", Alastor Moody schlug zufrieden die Hände zusammen, „Ich müsste dann nämlich auch wieder los. Es gibt viel zu tun." Die drei verabschiedeten sich und Lily folgte James zu seiner Abteilung. Auch auf dem Weg herrschte eine steife Atmosphäre zwischen den Beiden. Mit einem kurzen Seitenblick betrachtete James Lily und sagte: „Ist ja wirklich erstaunlich sich nach so langer Zeit mal wiederzusehen." „Ich hätte auch nicht damit gerechnet, dass mein neuer Chef ein alter Mitschüler ist.", antwortete Lily höflich. Sie schwiegen. Beide fühlten sich unwohl und seltsam in dieser Situation.

Während ihrer Zeit in Hogwarts waren beide in Gryffindor gewesen und hatten die gleiche Klasse besucht, aber damit war es das auch gewesen. Ansonsten hatten sie nie etwas miteinander zu tun gehabt. Nicht das sie einander nicht leiden konnten, das war es nicht, sie hatten einfach nie die Möglichkeit, Zeit oder Interesse gehabt den anderen genauer kennen zu lernen. In Hogwarts hatten sie zu jeweils anderen Freundeskreisen gehört. James und seine drei besten Freunde Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew waren einfach unzertrennbar gewesen. Lily verbrachte ihre Zeit mit anderen Mädchen, darunter auch Natalie, aus Gryffindor und Rawenclaw. Heute verband sie nur noch mit Natalie eine Freundschaft, von den anderen hatte sie seit Lily mit Chris zusammengekommen war nichts mehr gehört. Jetzt fühlten sich beide unwohl, nicht wissend wie sie mit dem anderen umgehen sollten.

In der Abteilung angekommen stelle James Lily erst einmal allen vor und zeigte ihr wo welche Unterlagen zu finden waren. Dann lud er sie in sein Büro ein und erklärte ihr in einem Gespräch was sie erledigen konnte, um ihm seine Arbeit und seinen normalen Tagesablauf zu erleichtern. In einer der vielen Momente in denen Schweigen herrschte legte James die Stirn in Falten und sagte dann: „Was haben Sie in den letzten Jahren eigentlich gemacht? Ich hatte mich schon gewundert, weil Sie doch - wenn ich mich richtig erinnere – immer Auror werden wollten, warum ich Ihnen nie im Ministerium oder während der Ausbildung über den Weg gelaufen bin." Lily überlegte kurz und antwortete dann: „Ich wollte die Ausbildung mal angefangen, aber wie es manchmal so ist, kam dann doch alles anders als erwartet..." Lily schien nicht besonders erpicht darauf weiter auf das Thema einzugehen und so fragte James auch nicht genauer nach.

_A/N: Ist etwas kürzer geworden, ich weiss. Ich hab versucht es länger zu schreiben, aber es ist einfach nicht so geworden, wie ich es haben wollte._


	5. Aller Anfang

A/N: Tut mir wirklich leid, dass ich so lange gebraucht habe aber ich hab auch eine gute Entschuldigung. Erstens, verlangt die Schule in letzter Zeit mal wieder so einiges von mir (Du denkst du hattest eben noch Ferien aber eigentlich bist du schon wieder ferienreif) und außerdem fand ich es doch ziemlich schwer dieses Kapitel zu schreiben, keine Ahnung warum aber es hat einfach nicht ganz so geklappt wie sonst.

**Wenn du am wenigsten damit rechnest...**

**5. Kapitel: Aller Anfang...**

Während sie hastig einen Löffel Cornflakes in ihren Mund schob und anschließend durch schnelles Pusten ihren Kaffe versuchte zu kühlen vernahm Lily ein kurzes Klopfen, dass sie zuerst nicht einordnen konnte. Natalie war schon aus dem Haus und sie erwartete niemanden, außerdem hörte sich das nicht wie ein „an-der-Tür-anklopfen"-Klopfen an, sondern kam von irgendwo anders her. Ein Blick zum Fenster erklärte den Grund des Geräuschs. Lily öffnete das Fenster und gewährte der hereinschwebenden Eule sowohl Einlaß als auch die nötigen Knuts für die - ungewöhnlich späte - Lieferung des Tagespropheten. Sie nahm gerade einen Schluck Kaffe zu sich als sie die Schlagzeile überflog. Mit dem Effekt, dass sie sich fast am Kaffee verschluckte und ihn dann notgedrungen ausspuckte. Nicht dass der Kaffe so schlecht schmeckte, es lag eher an den Nachrichten:

MUGGEL AUF OFFENER STRAßE ANGEGRIFFEN 

(London/Brighton.) Im Seebad Brighton, West Sussex, wurden gestern Abend fünft Muggel auf offener Straße angegriffen. Zwei der Opfer sind bereits wohlauf, die Lage der andere Drei war zu Redaktionsschluss noch instabil. Die Verletzten wurden nach St. Mungos gebracht und werden dort gepflegt. „Eventuelle Spätschäden sind nicht auszuschließen. Die drei Opfer wurden unter anderem mit dem Cruciatus-Fluch angegriffen.", sagte die leitende Medi-Magierin von St. Mungos. Augenzeugen berichteten von zwei schwarz gekleideten, vermummten Attentätern. Genauere Angaben konnten nicht gemacht werden. Die Angreifer verschwanden offenbar genauso plötzlich wie sie aufgetaucht sind.

Ein Anschlag der erneut in Verbindung mit Du-weißt-schon-wem gebracht wird. Der Minister der Muggel ist über die Lage so weit wie möglich informiert...

Lily brauchte gar nicht weiter zu lesen, es wurde deutlich wie brenzlig es gewesen sein musste. Dieser Artikel war ein weiterer Grund für Lily möglichst bald zum Ministerium zu gehen. Auch wenn sie sich dort noch etwas fehl am Platz fühlte, mit James Potter als Chef, wollte sie sich so viel Mühe wie möglich geben, um den Anforderungen zu entsprechen. Es war eigentlich eine seltsame Situation. Besonders gestern, ihr Wortwechsel, nachdem Alastor Moody sie einander sozusagen vorgestellt hatte, hatte die während einer Woche in Hogwarts um Längen geschlagen. Ehrlich gesagt, hatte Lily das Gefühl noch nie so viel an einem Stück mit James Potter gesprochen zu haben. Momentan galt es also zuversichtlich zu sein und sich zu wünschen, dass es in den nächsten Wochen etwas besser werden würde. Allein die Tatsache, dass sie sich mit Nachnamen ansprachen fand sie unangenehm. Sich zu duzen, als wären sie alte Bekannte, die sich bloß aus den Augen verloren hätten, wäre allerdings genauso seltsam gewesen. Lily wusste nicht mehr über ihn, als über irgendjemand anderen aus der Abteilung. Okay, seine Eltern waren hoch angesehen und bekannt in der Zaubererwelt und zumindest während Hogwarts – und höchstwahrscheinlich auch jetzt noch – waren Sirius Black, Remus Lupin und Peter Pettigrew seine besten Freunde. Aber was hatte sie ansonsten schon mit ihm zu tun gehabt? Nichts...Na ja, das würde sich jetzt ja ändern.

„Guten Morgen! Gut das Sie schon so früh hier sind. Heute ist nämlich die Hölle los wegen dem Angriff in Brighton.", begrüßte James sie rasch. „Kann ich mir vorstellen.", kam es von Lily. „Der Plan für heute ist wie folgt: Ich habe gleich ein wichtiges Gespräch wegen einem Treffen mit einer Abteilung des Spanischen Ministeriums, das im November geplant ist, und im Anschluss ist ein großes Meeting sämtlicher hohen Tiere im Ministerium wegen der Muggel-Attacke gestern, wo alle neuen Informationen zusammen getragen werden." Lily nickte als Zeichen, dass sie verstanden hatte. James fuhr fort: „Es wäre wirklich gut, wenn Sie in meinem Büro etwas aufräumen könnten und wenn es zeitlich klappt auch die vielen Gebäudeskizzen, die hier überall in der Abteilung herumliegen so sammeln könnten, das ich nicht mehr suchen muss.", ein kurzen Lächeln zeigte sich auf seinem Gesicht. „Wird erledigt!", antwortete Lily freundlich. „Wenn es irgendwelche Probleme geben sollte können sie mich eine Etage höher im großen Konferenzraum finden, aber ich glaube", seine Stimme verlor an Ernsthaftigkeit, „Aufräumen birgt ja eigentlich keine allzu großen Gefahren außer der erschrecken großen Menge an Pergament und Staub." Jetzt lächelte auch Lily tapfer zurück: „Also viel Spaß bei der Konferenz."

Mit diesen Worten verabschiedeten sie sich und jeder ging seinen Aufgaben nach. Lily räumte nach ihrem alten und erprobten Muggel-Prinzip mit zusätzlichem Zaubertrick auf. Sie leerte sämtliche Dinge auf den großen Schreibtisch aus, sortierte alles in Stapel und belegte diese mit einem Zauber, der das Auffinden beim nächsten Mal wesentlich leichter machen würde. Dann säuberte sie die leeren Schubladen und Regale und begann anschließend alles wieder geordnet zu verstauen, damit der Schreibtisch auch frei war. Das Büro war am Ende blitzblank aufgeräumt und kaum mehr etwas lag an seinem angestammten Platz, dafür herrschte Ordnung. Zu guter letzt ordnete Lily die Gebäudeskizzen noch alphabetisch und blickte dann mit einer kleinen Portion Zufriedenheit auf ihre Arbeit und ärgerte sich fast ein bisschen, dass sie keine Vorher – Nachher – Fotos gemacht hatte.

Während Lily aufräumte kümmerte sich James mit anderen Kollegen und Alastor Moody um die Planung des Besuchs beim spanischen Zauberministerium und der dortigen Aurorenabteilung. „Also in etwa vier Wochen besuchen wir die leitenden spanischen Auroren in Madrid. Vorher müssen wir möglichst den Gegenbesuch der Spanier komplett geplant haben. Außerdem müssen wir unsere Verhandlungsstrategie festlegen. Es ist zwar klar, dass wir mit den Spaniern enger zusammenarbeiten werden, aber ich kenne die Sicherheitsstandards im Mittelmeerraum. Die überprüfen ihre Mitarbeiter nur halb so gut wie wir es tun und sind noch besser im Veröffentlichen von streng geheimen ministeriumsinternen Informationen als wir... Wer auch immer dem Sprecher von St. Mungos erlaubt hat genauere Informationen über die gegen die Muggel eingesetzten Flüche an die Presse weiterzugeben...", Moody schüttelte verärgert den Kopf. „Dann schlag' ich vor wir fangen sofort an mit unserer Verhandlungsstrategie, all zu viel Zeit bleibt uns ja nicht.", meldete sich Frank Longbottom, der leitende Ausbilder der Auroren, zu Wort. Gesagt, getan. Bald folgten hitzige Debatten und allerseits rauchende Köpfe. Viel zu früh, so schien es, trafen die restlichen wichtigen Ministeriumsmitglieder ein, die nicht vom Spanienprojekt betroffen waren, um den neuesten Stand der Ermittlungen zur Muggelattacke in Erfahrung zu bringen und die nächsten Schritte zu klären.

Gegen späten Mittag kam James schließlich etwas gerädert und mit noch strubbeligeren Haaren als sonst in die Abteilung zurück. Die ersten Aufgaben konnte er gleich an Andrew, Chris, Macenzie und Sean weitergeben. Schließlich ging er in sein Büro und traf dort auf Lily, die anscheinend alte Akten aus der Abteilung geholt hatte und diese nun im James' Büro ordnete. Ein Blich durch den Raum zeigte ihm, dass seine persönliche Assistentin wirklich einiges geschafft hatte. Seinen Blick verfolgend schaute Lily ihn an und war froh, dass ihr Chef augenscheinlich zufrieden mit ihrer Arbeit war. Sie begann ihm zu zeigen, wo sie welche Akten und Pergamentrollen untergebracht hatte und erklärte ihm schließlich den Zauber, mit dem sie alle Unterlagen belegt hatte, damit er demnächst nicht mehr so lang nach allem suchen müsste. „Also Sie müssen nur deutlich ‚Accio Gebäudeplan' oder wie das Papier sonst heißt sprechen und das Papier plaziert sich auf dem Schreibtisch. Aber das ist ja eigentlich klar. Am Ende der Arbeit tippen Sie dann einfach auf das Blatt und sprechen die Worte ‚se devuelve a lugar' und alles geht an den richtigen Platz zurück. Eigentlich recht simpel, wenn man sich erstmal daran gewöhnt hat. „Was soll ich da noch groß sagen. Das erste Problem hätten wir schon mal gelöst und jetzt wollen sie die Gebäudeskizzen ordnen, so dass man damit auch vernünftig arbeiten kann.", beendete ihren Chef.

Dann setzte er sich erstmal auf seinen Sessel und massierte seine Stirn. James war froh, dass seine Abteilung nicht mit der Strafverfolgung der Attentäter zu tun hatte, sonst hätte das noch so einige Überstunden für ihn bedeutet. Ihm reichte schon die Planung des „Spaniertreffens". Irgendetwas sagte ihm, dass das Ganze mehr Stress als Nutzen mit sich bringen würde, wenigstens konnte er sich jetzt besser darauf vorbereiten. Lily schien wirklich hilfreich zu sein. Das Büro war kaum wiederzuerkennen und mit der Zeit würden sie schon miteinander arbeiten können. Es war zwar noch seltsam, aber man gewöhnt sich nach einiger Zeit bestimmt an den Anderen. James war da recht zuversichtlich. Gestern war die Situation noch wesentlich angespannter gewesen. Er hatte aber auch überhaupt nicht mit Lily gerechnet gehabt. Wie auch? Sie hatten sich vor zwei Wochen zum ersten Mal seit dem Abschluss von Hogwarts wiedergesehen und das „Zusammentreffen" war so kurz gewesen, dass ihm erst später klar wurde in wen er da gelaufen war. Seitdem Abschluss von Hogwarts waren einige Jahre vergangen. James hatte Lily sozusagen vergessen. Kein Wunder. Er war schließlich nie mit ihr befreundet gewesen.

Auch Sirius war recht erstaunt gewesen, als ihm sein Freund am Abend von seiner neuen Assistentin erzählt hat. „Wer hätte das gedacht? Lily war doch eine der Besten in unserem Jahr. Ich hätte gedacht, dass sie so richtig Karriere gemacht hat in den letzten Jahren...", überlegte Sirius. „Hab ich mich ja auch schon gefragt wie es dazu gekommen ist, dass sie im Prinzip überhaupt nicht gearbeitet hat. Ist irgendwie komisch,... aber ich kenne sie nicht gut genug, um zu beurteilen warum sie keinen Beruf gelernt hat. Es ist manchmal echt seltsam mit ihr zu arbeiten. Irgendwie kenn' ich sie ja aber eigentlich auch nicht wirklich. Heute lief es schon besser als gestern. Ich war so überrascht, als sie auf einmal da stand und als meine persönlich Assistentin vorgestellt wurde. Ich musste zuerst zweimal hingucken, um zu realisieren was da abging.", antwortete James. „Ach, das wird schon! Du weißt doch, du und die Frauen! Ihr kommt schon klar, du kannst gut mit Menschen umgehen.", versicherte sein Freund ihm.


	6. In der Liquid Lounge

Wenn du am wenigsten damit rechnest...

6. Kapitel: In der Liquid Lounge

_A/N: Ich hab's geschafft! Das neue Kapitel ist da! Als ich angefangen hab die Geschichte zu planen dachte ich immer, dass diese Kapitel ganz einfach zu schreiben sein wird. Naja, jetzt hab sie ich doch nicht so ganz aus dem Ärmel geschüttelt. Nochmal danke für die Reviews freu!Bin gespannt wie ihrdieses Kapitelfindet, also lasst es mich wissen. _

_Michael Gray – The Weekend_

Etwas mehr als zwei Wochen waren vergangen seit Lily angefangen hatte im Ministerium zu arbeiten. Zwar war das noch nicht genug Zeit, um sich in den endlosen Korridoren auszukennen – dafür verlief sie sich noch entschieden zu häufig - jedoch genug, um etwas mehr Überblick über ihre Arbeit zu bekommen und nicht wegen jeder Kleinigkeit nachzufragen. Das war für sie und Natalie alle mal ein Grund die Nacht unsicher zu machen und auszugehen. „Ich weiß gar nicht mehr, wann ich das letzte Mal in die Disco gegangen bin."überlegte Lily während sie sich die Haare machte. „Ach, ich bin mir sicher, wenn wir erstmal da sind, dann kommt es dir vor, als ob du nie irgendwo anders gewesen wärst.", grinste Natalie zurück. Sie war froh, dass ihre Freundin die schlimmste Phase ihres Liebeskummers überstanden und jetzt mit der neuen Arbeitsstelle endlich wieder eine Aufgabe hatte.

Als die beiden nach einiger Zeit mit den Haaren und dem Make-up fertig waren begann der ewige Kampf um die richtige Wahl der Kleidung. Wie das nun mal so ist bei Mädels wurden mindestens zehn Möglichkeiten aus dem Schrank geholt und am Ende entschied man sich dann doch für die erste Kombination. So kam es, dass Natalie schließlich ihr rotes Lieblingstop mit kurzen Ärmeln und U- Boot Ausschnitt mit einer dunkelblauen Hose und gefährlich aussehenden roten Stiefeln trug, deren Spitzen unter der Jeans hervorguckten. Dazu kam noch eine silberne Kette mit einem kleinen glitzernden Stein plus die passenden Ohrringe. Natalie sah heute Abend definitiv atemberaubend aus. Lily stand ihr dabei in nichts nach. Sie hatte sich für einen etwa knielangen asymmetrisch geschnittenen schwarzen Rock entschieden mit passenden schwarzen High Heels, deren Riemchen ihre grazilen Beine zur Geltung brachten. Außerdem trug sie ein dunkelgrünes Neckholdertop. Ihre Haare hatte Lily, anstatt sie wie sonst offen zu tragen, geschickt hochgesteckt. Trotzdem umspielten immer noch vereinzelte leicht gelockte rote Strähnen ihr Gesicht. Grüne Ohrstecker glänzten mit ihren smaragdgrünen Augen um die Wette und perfektionierten Lilys' Outfit. Die Party konnte beginnen...

Nachdem die beiden Mädchen etwa eine Viertelstunde in der Schlange vor der „Liquid Lounge" angestanden hatten konnten sie sich endlich ins Getümmel stürzen. Der Hauptsaal des Clubs hatte eine große runde Tanzfläche mit Sitzgruppen rundherum. Die Einrichtung war durchgehend in Blautönen gehalten. An der Decke war eine riesige glitzernde Diskokugel und viele kleine leuchtende Sterne. An zwei Seiten des Raums gab es Theken, an denen die Barkeeper geschickt die Getränke mixten. Die gesamte Disko bestand allerdings nicht nur aus diesem Raum. Nebenan hörte man die Musik nur noch gedämpft und es gab bequeme Sofas und Sessel, damit man sich angenehm unterhalten konnte. Die Stimmung war super und so entschieden sich die Beiden – wie viele der anderen Gäste – erstmal zu tanzen. Der DJ mixte immer wieder zwischen aktuellen Hits und den besten Songs aus den letzten Jahren. Die wenigsten konnten die Tanzfläche verlassen. Schließlich entschlossen sich Lily und Natalie doch zur Bar zu gehen, um sich erstmal Luft zu verschaffen und einen Cocktail zu bestellen.

„Es ist wirklich ganz schön warm, aber trotzdem tut es richtig gut endlich mal wieder unter Leute zu kommen!", sagte Lily während sie sich mit der Hand Luft zufächelte, „Lass uns erstmal sitzen bleiben, ich brauche dringend eine Pause und mein Füße auch."

Natalie nickte ihr nur zu, denn sie nuckelte bereits an dem Strohhalm, der zu ihrem Pina Colada gehörte. Lily bedankte sich gerade beim Kellner, als der ihr ihren Caipirinhia gab, da fragte Natalie sie:

„Sag mal, wie ist James Potter eigentlich so drauf als dein Boss?"

„Wie kommst du denn jetzt darauf?", fragte Lily sie verwundert.

„Vielleicht, weil er gerade in den Club gekommen ist?", stellte Natalie fest.

Lily schaute ihre Freundin etwas verdutzt an, doch diese nickte nur kurz in die Richtung des Eingangs.

Sie lag natürlich nicht falsch. Schließlich hatte Natalie ein weitaus besseres Personengedächtnis als Lily. James kam gerade die Eingangsstufen des Clubs hinab, in Begleitung seiner drei Freunde: Den unverkennbaren Maraudern. Sie setzten sich ohne langes Überlegen sofort an die Theke gegenüber von Natalie und Lily.

Nicht wenige Blicke der weiblichen Gäste galten in diesem Moment Potter und Black. Während James die Aufmerksamkeit gar nicht zu bemerken schien, ja sogar fast etwas abwesend wirkte, sog Sirius die Blicke der ihn anhimmelnden Frauen in sich ein. Er fand sichtbaren Gefallen an der durch ihn erzeugten Reaktion. Etwas mehr im Hintergrund bleiben dabei sowohl Remus, was wohl daran lag, dass er zum einen etwas erschöpft aussah und zum anderen nicht eine so extrovertierte Haltung an den Tag legte, wie seine beiden vorangehenden Freunde. Er wirkte nachdenklicher und gefühlvoller als „Mr. Black" und „Mr. Potter". Trotzdem hatte er etwas anziehendes an sich, vielleicht war es der Hauch geheimnisvoller Unnahbarkeit. Ein kleines Stückchen im Abseits und größtenteils durch Schatten verdeckt (A/N: Geschieht ihm ganz recht ) stand Peter, der – wenn man die vier Freunde als Außenstehender betrachtete – nicht so wirklich ins Bild passen wollte. Remus mochte ruhiger und schüchterner wirken, doch Peter war es wirklich durch und durch. Unscheinbar und stark im Schatten seiner drei, jeder durch seine persönliche Art, hervorstechenden Freunde.

„Sieht Potter bei der Arbeit auch so gut aus?", fragte Natalie einige Momente später, nachdem sie und Lily die gerade Angekommenen betrachtet hatten.

„Also, ... bei der Arbeit trägt er eigentlich eher einen einfachen schwarzen Umhang und ein weißes Hemd.", antwortete Lily nach einem Moment des Überlegens.

„Ich fang langsam an dich um deinen gutaussehenden Chef zu beneiden.", bemerkte Natalie wenig später, als sie feststellte, wie Lily James Potter verstohlen von der Seite aus beobachtete. Der lachte gerade lauthals über etwas, dass Black zuvor gesagt hatte.

„Naja...", schreckte Lily fast auf und schüttelte leicht den Kopf, als wolle sie einen unsinnigen Gedanken vertreiben, „so gut sieht er nun auch nicht aus."

Einige Zeit später erreichte die Stimmung einen neuen Höhepunkt, dank einer ausgewogenen Mischung aus Musik und Cocktails. Der Club war mittlerweile nahe daran aus allen Nähten zu platzen. Natalie und Lily waren zurück auf der Tanzfläche, wo Natalie vor einigen Minuten angefangen hatte mit einem attraktiven Blonden zu flirten. Zuerst hatten sie sich zu dritt unterhalten, doch langsam merkte Lily, dass sie die Beiden wohl besser alleine lassen sollte und beschloss sich trotz des noch zur Hälfte vollen Glases zurück an die Bar zu begeben. Etwas angeknackst wegen dem Verhalten ihrer Freundin drehte sie sich auf der Stelle um und stieß mit jemandem zusammen. Unvorbereitet auf diesem Zusammenstoß, wie sie war, hatte sie gar nicht mehr die Zeit gehabt zu reagieren, weshalb sie dabei auch den – leider roten – Inhalt ihres Glases über ihr Gegenüber geschüttet hatte. Ein Blick nach oben in das Gesicht ihres Opfers zeigte ihr, wessen Hemd sie soeben von der linken Schulter an abwärts durchnässt hatte: James Potter – ihr Boss.

„Verdammte Scheiße!", war das erste, was aus ihr herausspuckte.

„Tut mir wirklich leid. Ich hab bloß-"

„Nicht mit mir gerechnet?", startete James einen Erklärungsversuch. „Scheint fast so, als würden wir zwei dazu neigen uns gegenseitig umzurennen.", bemerkte James nur mit seinem gewinnenden Lächeln.

„Ich sollte in Zukunft wirklich besser aufpassen, wenn ich irgendwie schnell die Richtung wechsel.", versuchte Lily sich erneut zu entschuldigen und für einen Moment machte es fast den Eindruck, als wolle ihre Hand etwas von der Flüssigkeit, die James' Hemd durchtränkte, wegstreichen, aber anscheinend hatte ihre Hand sich das Ganze in letzter Sekunde anders überlegt und hing nun für einen Moment etwas verloren in der Luft herum. Das war immerhin James Potter. Der blond-blauäugige Typ von Frau hätte sich anders verhalten. Aber Lily wollte sich ja schließlich nicht an ihren Boss ranschmeißen...

Er hatte sie schon vor einigen Minuten bemerkt. Vielleicht sogar schon etwas eher, aber da war er sich nicht mehr so sicher. Sicher war er sich allerdings, dass er sie seitdem seltsamerweise immer wieder während der Unterhaltung mit seinen Freunden mit den Augen gesucht hatte. Schwer war das nicht gewesen, sie stach heute Abend definitiv aus der Masse hervor. Lily sah schlichtweg blendend aus. Viel lebhafter und irgendwie strahlender als während der Arbeit. Dort hatte er häufig das Gefühl, dass sie sich unwohl fühlte. Eventuell ließ sich daran etwas ändern und so entschied er sich, während er ihr beim Tanzen zusah, loszugehen und sie auf einen Drink einzuladen. In einem kurzen Moment in dem er mit sich selbst zauderte, passierte es...Und dann stand sie vor ihm, mit entschuldigender Miene, etwas verwirrt wirkend und unweigerlich – doch das sagte ihm nur eine sehr sehr leise Stimme ganz weit hinten in seinem Kopf – liebenswert.

„Was möchtest du trinken?", fragte James freundlich, sein nasses Hemd ignorierte er völlig.

Lily schüttelte zum zweiten Mal an diesem Abend ihren Kopf und fragte: "Wie bitte?"

„Ich habe dich gefragt, was du trinken möchtest?"

„Du musst mir wirkllich nicht-"

„Ich bestehe sogar darauf.", unterstrich James seine Forderung mit einem Lächeln.

„Ich geb ja schon auf!", hob Lily ihre Hände zum Zeichen ihrer Niederlage belustigt und bemerkte auf dem Weg zur Bar: „Wenn ich eher gewusst hätte, dass du nur einen Cocktail über dein Hemd geschüttet haben musst, damit wir unser blödes Sprachproblem lösen, dann hätte ich das schon viel eher gemacht."

„Ist mir ehrlich gesagt gar nicht aufgefallen, hab eben gar nicht daran gedacht dich mit Ms. Evans anzusprechen. Nach dieser hinterlistigen Attacke hattest du bei mir so an Achtung verloren, dass ich ein "Sie" nicht mehr eingesehen hab!"

Die Ironie und der Gesichtsausdruck mit dem James das alles einerseits ernst und andererseits übertrieben geschwollen vortrug brachte Lily zum Lächeln und brach das Eis.

„Was ist das auf meinem Hemd?"

„Batida Kirsch."

„Gut. Einen Batida Kirsch und einen Wodka Lemon dann!", sprach James den letzten Teil an den Kellenr gewandt.

Das Gespräch zwischen James und Lily verlief wirklich gut. Ihre Unterhaltung war gerade von ihrem Lachen überdeckt, als James ihr erklärte, wie ein Abend wie dieser mit seinen Freunden normalerweise aussah: „Also, Peter sitzt wahrscheinlich schon seit Ewigkeiten in irgendeiner Ecke und schläft tief und fest und ist auch nach langwierigen Verhandlunge nicht zum Aufstehen und Verlassen des Clubs zu bewegen. Moony, also Remus, wurde entweder von einem eigentlich ja ach-so-schüchternen Mädchen angesprochen, dass ihn nie wieder loslassen will, und kriegt langsam die Krise, weil er ja schließlich längst zu Hause sein wollte oder im schlimmsten Fall Sirius von irgendwelchem Blödsinn abhalten wollte. Der widerum hat – Remus ist ja beschäftigt – schon die geballte Ladung Hass einer fies aussehenden Heavy- Metal Crew auf sich gezogen, oder – und das ist nicht weniger gefährlich – den Hass einer zickigen Blondiene auf sich gezogen, weil er ihren Namen vergessen hat während er vergebens versucht hat sie Peter vorzustellen."

Mit einem kurzen Blick über James Schulter hinweg Richtung Tanzfläche stellte Lily in der Tat fest, dass James' Vorraussage bis jetzt bereits auf Peter und Remus zutraf. Nachdem er ihrem Blick amüsiert gefolgt war fragte er sie:

„Mit wem bist du heute Abend hier?"

„Mit Natalie McCutcheon. Wir wohnen neuerdings auch zusammen."

„Ich erinnere mich an sie. Ihr habt euch doch auch schon auf Hogwarts gut verstanden."

„Ja, schon immer. Natalie und ich sind wie Schwestern. Aber Themawechsel: Gehst du oft hier her?"

„Naja, so ab und zu muss ich einfach feiern und wir unternehmen dann was zu viert. Aber, wie du siehst, endet es doch immer ähnlich. Oft sogar damit, dass Sirius vergisst, dass es eigentlich ein reiner Männerabend ist und sich mit einem Mädchen im Arm verabschiedet."

„Solltest du mir leid tun?", fragte Lily ihn leicht neckend.

„Nicht wirklich. Ich beschwer mich ja nicht offiziel."

Lily zuckte unentschlossen mit den Schultern und schaute sich kurz in Richtung Natalie um, doch die war nicht da, wo sie sie vermutet hatte.

„Sag mal, was hast du eigentlich seit Hogwarts gemacht?", fragte James und versuchte die Aufmerksamkeit seiner Gesprächspartnerin wieder zurückzugewinnen.

„Leider nicht ganz das, was ich mir gewünscht habe. Aber ich find es klasse, dass du es schon soweit geschafft hast. Eine eigene Abteilung als Auror, das hätte nicht jeder in der kurzen Zeit geschafft."

„Danke für das Kompliment. Was hattest du denn vor und warum hat es nicht geklappt?"

Lilys Gesichtsausdruck wurde unsicherer, nicht wissend ob sie mit James wirklich über die letzte Zeit reden wollte schaute sie zu Boden.

„Ach, lass uns da jetzt nicht drüber reden. Ist im Moment nicht mein Lieblingsthema."

Wie aus dem Nichts tauchte Natalie neben den Beiden auf:

„Hallo James! Lange nicht gesehen! Hey Lil, sollen wir gleich gehen? Ashley ist eben gegangen und langsam bin ich eher k.o. ."

Ein kurzer Blick auf die Uhr verriet Lily, dass es schon auf drei Uhr zuging. Sie hatte gar nicht bemerkt, wie schnell die Zeit mit James vorbeigegangen war.

„Ich glaub ich wird auch mal meine Jungs einsammeln.", stimmte James Natalie zu. „Dann sehen wir uns Montag bei der Arbeit!", fragte er an Lily gewandt.

„Klar. Bis Montag!", nickte sie ihm zu.

A/N: Komm schon, eine kleine Review hat noch keinem geschadet;-) !


	7. Eine Wiedergutmachung und ein Duell

Wenn du am wenigsten damit rechnest...

7. Kapitel: Eine Wiedergutmachung und ein Duell

A/N: Nachdem ich vor ein paar Tagen gelesen hab, dass es jetzt verbietet Songtexte in den Stories wiederzugeben habe ich meine letzten beiden Kapitel - jetzt wieder ohne Songtexte - ins Netz gestellt.

_A/N: Unglaublich aber wahr, ich habe es doch endlich geschafft zu updaten. Es tut mir wirklich leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat, aber ich hatte in den letzten Wochen so viel zu tun, dass ich einfach keine Zeit gefunden hab das nächste Kapitel zu schreiben. Für die Schule musste ich eine Facharbeit schreiben und das ganze ist wirklich eine zeitintensive Sache, da bleibt einfach nicht viel Zeit übrig. Dafür sind jetzt endlich Ferien und ich kann mich in Ruhe um die Geschichte kümmern. Ein riesengroßes Danke geht erst mal an meinetollen Reviewer. Wow, Leute, ich hab mich so gefreut, als ich das letzte Mal so viele positive Rückmeldungen von euch bekommen hab. Gerade deshalb tut es mir wirklich leid, dass es so lange gedauert hat! Aber egal jetzt ist es da, Kapitel 7 und ich hoffe es ist nicht ganz so schlecht wie ich befürchte._

_Nochmal Danke an: Pia, Sunny, Dragon corazon, carmen, dchen, peach, jas undLiz Black_

* * *

Der kleine Londoner Stadtteil wirkte noch etwas verschlafen und morgenmuffelig. Auch wenn es gute 12 Uhr war, fehlte das sonst so anhaltende Brummen der vielen Autos. An diesem Sonntag schienen sie in den Garagen und auf den Auffahrten stehen geblieben zu sein. Wie ein grau-silberner Schleier legte sich mehr oder minder dichter Nebel auf die Straßen. Der Tag wollte sich augenscheinlich nicht festlegen, ob das Wetter heute gut oder schlecht werden sollte. 

Natalie und Lily wachten in ihrer Wohnung langsam auf. Nach zahlreichem umherwälzen, Kissen über den Kopf ziehen und mit den Beinen in der Bettdecke verwickeln gaben beide recht zeitgleich auf und tapsten augenreibend in Richtung Küche. Lily, die noch ein paar Minuten eher wach war hatte sich bereits eine große Tasse gemacht und saß jetzt, die Knie nah an den Körper herangezogen, auf dem Sofa. Die Tasse in ihren Händen kaum angerührt und die Augen mehr geschlossen als offen schien sie zu versuchen sich zu sammeln. Natalie folgte ihr bald.

„Morgen Lily..."

„Morgen du..."

„Willst du frühstücken?"

„Eigentlich schon, aber ich bin so m-m-m-müde", gähnte Lily.

„Es gäbe da nämlich ein kleines Problem mit dem Frühstück"

„Das da wäre..."

„Der Kühlschrank ist im Prinzip leer"

„Oh..."

Lily öffnete die Augen und suchte die Decke, die normalerweise in Nähe des Sofas lag. Fand sie und legte sie über Natalie und sich selbst.

„Ich schlag die folgendes vor, Natalie. Wir wachen jetzt noch so 'ne halbe Stunde langsam auf und gehen dann zum Supermarkt um die Ecke."

„Mmh..."

Natalie hatte es sich bereits auf dem Sofa mit großen Teilen der Decke bequem gemacht und ihren Kopf an Lily angelehnt.

* * *

Eine Stunde später hatten die Beides es wirklich geschafft aufzustehen, sich einmal ein bisschen im Bad frisch zu machen und einigermaßen so anzuziehen, dass sie zum Supermarkt gehen konnten. Mittlerweile wach und nur noch eingeschränkt erschöpft bewegten sich die Freundinnen durch die Regalreihen und kauften für die nächste Woche ein. Während sie Toastbrot, Marmelade, Butter, Obst, Gemüse, Fleisch und Nudeln in den Einkaufswagen legten, ließen sie den gestrigen Abend Revue passieren. 

„Tut mir übrigens leid, dass ich dich nachher eher alleine hab stehen lassen. Aber Ashley...", begann Natalie sich zu entschuldigen.

„Halb so wild. Ich war ja nicht lange alleine."

„Stimmt. Jemand hat sich ganz gut mit James Potter unterhalten!", zwinkerte Natalie Lily zu.

„Ach, jetzt übertreib mal nicht!", winkte Lily ab.

„Potter stand mit seinen Freunden an der anderen Seite des Clubs. Er ist quer durch die Menge gegangen, um zu dir 'Hallo' zu sagen. Ist das etwa nichts?", hakte Natalie nach.

„Jetzt tu mal nicht so als ob die Liquid Lounge die Größe einer Arena hätte. Wir arbeiten halt zusammen und da ist es schon besser, wenn wir miteinander auskommen.", erwiderte Lily ernsthaft.

Die beiden begannen die Waren aus ihrem Einkaufswagen auf das Fließband der Kasse zu legen.

„Tut ihr das denn?", fragte Natalie mit einem wissenden Lächeln.

„Eigentlich ist es bei der Arbeit immer etwas seltsam. Gestern lief's dagegen echt anders – also besser.", analysierte Lily.

„Na dann kann man ja nur hoffen, dass es so weiter geht.", nickte Natalie der Rothaarigen ermutigend zu.

„Das macht 17 Pfund und 43 Pence", unterbrach die Kassiererin das Gespräch.

* * *

Mit einem leicht doppeldeutigen „Viel Spaß!", verabschiedete Natalie ihre Freundin am nächsten Morgen, bevor diese – zugegeben kurz mit den Augen rollend über den Kommentar – ihren tägliche Weg zur Arbeit per Londoner U-Bahn antrat. Nicht zu unrecht gespannt wie ihre Zusammenarbeit nach dem Treffen in der Liquid Lounge ablaufen würde betrat Lily am Montag das Büro. 

„Guten Morgen Lily!", begrüßte James sie freundlich.

„Morgen. Das Wochenende noch gut überstanden?", entgegnete Lily mit einem leichten Lächeln auf den Lippen.

„Ja, nachdem ich die sterblich Überreste meiner Freunde eingesammelt hatte ging es.", erklärte James mit übertriebenem Ausdruck von Schmerz im Gesicht.

„Nein, alles halb so wild. Aber es war doch recht interessant halbwegs nüchtern mitzukriegen wie schrecklich fertig ich sonst nach 'ner durchgefeierten Nacht bin.", erklärte James wieder etwas ernster.

„Sei mir dankbar. Ich hab' dich sozusagen von einem totalen Absturz bewahrt!", konterte Lily.

Eines der so vielen im Ministerium herumschwirrenden Memos landete auf James Schreibtisch und stoppte die Unterhaltung:

_Hallo James,_

_tut mir leid, dass ich dir das hier erst so kurzfristig mitteilen kann. Das Spanische Ministerium sitzt uns im Nacken, weil die schon die Termine für den Gegenbesuch haben wollen. Kannst du den Ablauf noch heute planen und abschicken?_

_Mit freundlichen Grüßen,_

_Alastor Moody_

„Worum geht es eigentlich genau bei dem Treffen?", fragte Lily nach.

„Wir wollen gemeinsame Strategien und die Vorgehensweise bei Konfrontationen mit der dunklen Seite verbessern und vergleichen. Außerdem sollen die Informationen unserer beiden Behörden verglichen werden.", erklärte James fachmännisch.

„Und jetzt sollst du den Ablauf für den Gegenbesuch planen? Hört sich nach Überstunden an.", stellte sie fest.

„Das hört sich nicht nur so an, so scheint es bis zu unserem Besuch in Madrid zu bleiben."

„Wann genau..."

„Die ersten Tage im November... Du kommst übrigens mit!"

„Wieso...?"

„Persönliche Assistentin – schon vergessen?", neckte James sie.

„Na wenn es wirklich nicht anders geht. Eigentlich mag ich das verregnete London ja viel lieber.", beteuerte Lily mit gespielter Ernsthaftigkeit.

„Also ich muss gleich zum Training, aber wenn du mitkommst, können wir die restlichen Termine und Aufgaben auf dem Weg besprechen.", schlug James vor während er kurz seinen Terminkalender überflog.

„Hier soll das Training stattfinden?", fragte Lily ungläubig, als sie mit James in eine eher dunkle Ecke einer großen Londoner Tiefgarage appariert war.

„Nicht direkt, aber im Ministerium selbst war einfach nicht der optimale Platz zu finden. Hier konnten wir alles so aufbauen wie wir wollten.", erklärte James.

„Aber die Muggel..."

„Doch nicht direkt hier, wir müssen erst mal Zug fahren."

„Bis Kings Cross ist es aber noch ein bisschen...", wunderte sich Lily immer mehr.

„Hab ich Zug gesagt?", fragte James mit etwas verwirrtem Blick „Ich meine Aufzug."

„Das erklärt einiges!", stellte Lily belustigt fest.

Also verließen die Beiden die Tiefgarage in Richtung Ausgang 5, Chapel Road. Im Aufzug angekommen brachte James durch einen beiläufigen Schlenker seines Zauberstabs einen zusätzlichen Knopf zum Vorschein, der den Benutzer des Aufzugs nicht aufwärts sondern abwärts brachte. Nach etwa 15 Sekunden Abwärtsfahrt öffneten sich die Aufzugtüren und boten einen ersten Blick auf die Trainingshalle. „ Da wären wir!", erklärte James während Lily interessiert versuchte in alle Richtungen gleichzeitig zu gucken.

Die Halle an sich sah eigentlich wie jede andere Muggelsporthalle aus, was das Bild so interessant machte, war die Kulisse in der trainiert wurde und die vielen bunten Blitze der Zaubersprüche, die an und ab durch die Luft schossen. In einer Ecke der Halle war eine Art Labyrinth aufgebaut in dem noch recht junge Auroren, eingeteilt in zwei Gruppen, gegeneinander kämpften. An einer anderen Stelle waren turnmattenähnliche Böden überall angebracht und eine Gruppe trainierte dort Angriffs- und Falltechniken, um verschiedenen Flüchen auszuweichen. Einer weiteren Gruppe wurden erst verscheiden Verteidigungs- und Angriffszauber erklärt, damit diese dann in kleinen Gruppen geübt werden konnten.

„Noch üben hier Auroren, die im zweiten Lernjahr sind. Gleich kommen die aus der regulären Einsatztruppe.", meldete James sich.

„Und das sind die, für deren Training du zuständig bist?"

„Teilweise, ich bereite die Theorie vor, aber den größten Teil des Trainings übernimmt Duncan Kentworthy."

Als hätte James nach ihm gerufen stand Duncan, ein großer braunhaariger, schätzungsweise mitte 40 alter Zauberer, auch schon neben James.

„Hallo James. Alles bereit für die Stunde?"

„Ja klar, alles vorbereitet. Kann gleich losgehen."

„Fehlt nur noch die Einsatztruppe. Wer ist eigentlich deine nette Begleiterin. Möchtest du sie mir nicht vorstellen.?", lächelte Duncan Lily freundlich an.

„Das ist Lily Evans, meine neue persönliche Assistentin. Lily, das ist Duncan Kentworthy, ich hab dir ja gerade erzählt, dass wir gemeinsam das Training leiten."

„Hallo. Nett Sie kennen zu lernen.", begrüßte Lily.

„Gleichfalls."

Währenddessen war auch die Einsatztruppe zum Unterricht erschienen und wartete darauf mit dem Training zu beginnen.

„Moment, Lily, hier hast du einen Stuhl. Dann brauchst du dir nicht so die Beine in den Bauch zu stehen", zauberte James einen Stuhl aus dem Nichts.

„Danke. Dann bin ich mal gespannt, wie du dich schlägst. Viel Spaß!", kommentierte Lily und setzte sich.

In der Unterrichtsstunde gingen James und Duncan zuerst einzelne Kampfmuster durch, die anschließend im Labyrinth geübt werden sollten. Es wurden die letzten Einsätze und die dort aufgetretenen Fehler besprochen. Mit einem letzten „Und denkt daran, im Zweifelsfall schaut lieber anhand des Spiegelzaubers, welcher Gegner euch nach der nächsten Ecke auflauert anstatt einfach drauflos zu gehen.", entließ James die Gruppe in das Labyrinth, damit sie dort in verteilten Rollen gegeneinander die Strategien trainieren konnten. Duncan und James beobachteten die Gruppe und wiesen ab und an auf Fehler hin. Nach etwa fünf Minuten ging James zu Lily zurück.

„Erster Eindruck?", fragte er.

„Interessant mal das Ganze nicht nur als Papier auf dem Schreibtisch, sondern die wirkliche Ausarbeitung zu sehen.", stellte sie fest.

„Wie sieht's eigentlich mit deinem eigenen Können aus, wenn's an die Verteidigung geht?", fragte James spielerisch.

„Das ist schon so lange her. Normalerweise muss ich mich im Alltag nicht duellieren."

„Na dann komm mit und wir schauen mal was du noch alles vom Unterricht in Hogwarts behalten hast.", schlug James ohne große Verpflichtung vor.

Sie gingen in den Teil der Halle, wo zuvor der theoretische Teil des Unterrichts stattgefunden hatte. Mit einem kurzen Flicken seines Zauberstabs ließ James die Stühle verschwinden. Vorbereitend krempelte er die Ärmel seines Hemdes hoch; Lily tat es ihm gleich.

„Also bist du bei unserem kleinen Duell dabei? Nur zum Spaß – nichts bösartiges!", schlug James vor.

„Müsstest du nicht eigentlich die Gruppe…?", begann Lily.

„Ach, halb so wild, die sind alle schon gut ausgebildet und Duncan schafft das auch alleine.", wehrte er ab.

„Also dann Mr. Potter!", nahm Lily augenzwinkernd einen ernsten Ton an.

„Miss Evans!"

„Los geht's!"

James – ganz der Auror, der in ihm steckt – rief schneller Expelliarmus, als Lily abschätzen konnte und für eine Sekunde sah es so aus, als ob sie schon verloren hätte bevor sie überhaupt anfangen konnte. Doch ihre Reflexe meldeten sich unaufgefordert und sie entgegnete gerade noch rechtzeitig mit dem gleichen Entwaffnungszauber. Schnell duckte sich James und entwich dem Zauber – durch seinen Beruf war er definitiv im Vorteil in diesem Duell, auch wenn er sich zurückhielt. „Na dann, ... Stupor!", legte Lily nach. „Impedimenta", entgegnete James und konnte so noch rechtzeitig den Lähmfluch entgehen. Er ließ den Zauber abprallen und zu Lily zurück geben, die mehr und mehr Spaß an dem kleinen Duell fand. Schnell sprach sie zur Seite und sprach „Tarantallegra" und zwang James so zu einer ungewollten Tanzeinlage. Für einige Minuten schossen verschiedenfarbige Blitze und Pfeile nur so hin und her. Lily bekam zwischenzeitlich beide Arme gelähmt und schaffte es trotzdem noch James zumindest was die Raumverhältnisse anging einzuengen. Bis Lily irgendwann völlig in die Ecke gedrängt keine Möglichkeit mehr hatte zu fliehen und mit den Worten „Okay, okay, ich geb ja schon auf. Du bist schließlich hier der Auror!", aufgab. „Wird auch langsam Zeit!", flachste James.

Kurze Zeit später waren James und Lily ins Büro zurückgekehrt und gingen den Ablauf des restlichen Tages und die während ihrer Abwesenheit eingetroffenen Mitteilungen durch. Für James stand die Grobplanung für das „Spanienprojekt" – wie die Beiden es getauft hatten – an. Doch zuerst einmal, war das Training doch ziemlich anstrengend gewesen. „Da fällt mir gerade ein...", unterbrach Lily ihre Überlegungen und blickte James direkt in die Augen, „Ich hab noch was für dich! Kleinen Moment!".

Etwas unschlüssig über das, was Lily beabsichtigte blieb James an seinem Schreibtisch stehen. Aus ihrer Tasche holte Lily eine Art schwarzes flaches Paket, vergrößerte es magisch und glättete es, so dass sich das Paket als ein schwarzes Hemd entpuppte. Sie streckte es James mit entschuldigendem Gesichtsausdruck entgegen: „Ich wollte mich damit für unseren Unfall am Samstag entschuldigen."

„Das wäre doch absolut nicht notwendig gewesen. Ist doch alles halb so wild!", nahm James eine fast ablehnende oder zumindest abwehrende Haltung an.

„Finde ich schon. Außerdem möchte ich's mir ja nicht mit meinem Chef verscherzen.", wand Lily ein. „Dann hab ich wohl keine andere Wahl? Danke Lily, es wäre wirklich nicht notwendig gewesen, aber ich freue mich natürlich trotzdem darüber.", nahm er das Geschenk entgegen.

_A/N: So jetzt bin ich ja mal gespannt. Was habt ihr von dem Duell gehalten? Das war beim schreiben nämlich so in etwa das schwierigste in diesem Kapitel. Wenn ihr mir also eine Freude machen wollt, dann hinterlasst eine Review. Dann mal FROHE OSTERN! ;-)_


	8. Countdown für Spanien

**8. Kapitel: Countdown für Spanien**

* * *

Die ersten beiden Wochen im Oktober verflogen nur so und James und Lily arbeiteten immer besser zusammen. Gut durchorganisiert versorgte Lily ihren Chef immer mit allen notwendigen Unterlagen, Terminänderungen und wichtigen Informationen. James schätzte ihre Arbeit und fühlte sich wohl dabei nicht alleine vor dem Wust an Arbeit zu stehen, der in diesen Tagen im Ministerium auf ihn wartete. Lilys Schreibtisch befand sich schon nach einigen Tagen nicht mehr im großen Büro sondern in dem von James – so war es einfach praktischer für beide. Lily war schließlich vor allem für James tätig und dieser wiederum hielt viel von Lilys Urteil und fragte sie dementsprechend oft nach ihrer Meinung. Der Spanienbesuch rückte spürbar näher und damit häufte sich auch die Anzahl der Überstunden, die beide Abend für Abend leisteten. James war zwar für den größten Teil der Aufgaben zuständig, doch Lily unterstützte ihn wann immer es möglich war. So auch diesen Donnerstag Abend:

„Was hältst du von diesem Szenario Lily? Ich kann die Grundrisszeichnung langsam blind aufzeichnen. Da fällen mir die Details gar nicht mehr wirklich auf. Sticht dir sofort ein Fehler ins Auge?", fragte James als er sich müde die Augen rieb und ihr das Papier unter die Nase hielt.

„Na ja, ich bin kein Profi, aber... wäre es nicht besser, wenn auch der Seiteneingang bewacht werden würde? So im Falle eines Angriffs wäre hier", sie zeigte auf eine Stelle der Skizze, „doch einen Schwachstelle für uns und eine klasse Angriffsmöglichkeit für die Todesser!"

Erschöpft sackten James' Schultern zu Boden. „Du hast voll und ganz Recht.", stellte er fest. „Lächerlich, dass ich sowas offensichtliches nicht mehr sehe." Er vergrub sein Gesicht in seinen Händen, als er sich wieder an den Schreibtisch setzte.

„Das ist doch auch kein Wunder. Du solltest langsam Feierabend machen. Es hat doch keinen Sinn hier noch so spät zu arbeiten, wenn du offensichtlich keine Energie mehr hast um dich zu konzentrieren.", sagte Lily während sie ihn kritisch und besorgt von ihrem Schreibtisch aus betrachtete.

Nachdem James keine wirkliche Reaktion auf ihre letzten Worte zeigte stand Lily kurzerhand auf, zog James von seinem Stuhl hoch, zauberte seine Jacke herbei (‚Accio Jacke'), zog sie ihm an und stellte sich unmissverständlich vor seinen Schreibtisch und die daraufliegenden Papiere.

„Keine Widerrede. Du gehst jetzt nach Hause, schläfst und arbeitest erst morgen wieder!"

Während sie dies sagte stieß sie mehrmals mit ihrem rechten Zeigefinger gegen seine Brust. Zwischen seinen halb geöffneten, halb geschlossenen Augen erkannte James recht deutlich die Bestimmtheit, die in Lilys grünen Augen glänzte. Wäre er nicht so müde gewesen hätte er wohl fast über Lilys einerseits umsorgendes, andererseits autoritäres Verhalten lächeln müssen.

Resignierend hob er die Hände.

„Ich sag ja gar nichts. Außer, dass du genauso nach Hause gehen solltest."

„Hab ich ja auch vor!", meinte Lily im Anschluß daran.

„Gut.", war seine Antwort wobei er in Richtung Tür ging.

„Dann bis morgen!", sagte Lily und ein kleines Lächeln beim Anblick von James in diesem absolut konfusen Zustand entglitt ihr bis ihr Blick schließlich bei seinen charakteristisch in alle Himmelsrichtungen abstehenden Haaren hängenblieb. James selbst merkte davon herzlich wenig, sondern verabschiedete sich flüchtig mit einem „Ja, bis morgen!". Blickte sich dann aber doch noch einmal kurz um, als er schon fast das Büro verlassen hatte, und meinte mit einem kleinen Lächeln:

„Ach Lily?... Danke!"

„Ist kein Problem."

Erst nachdem James außer Hörweite war entwich Lily ein kleiner Seufzer über die Arbeitsgewohnheiten ihres Chefs.

Am nächsten Morgen ging die Arbeit in doppelter Geschwindigkeit weiter. Je näher der Spanienbesuch rückte, desto beunruhigter wurde James bei dem Gedanken nicht alles für den darauffolgenden Gegenbesuch fertiggestellt zu haben. Erschwerend kam hinzu, dass Lily heute früher nach Feierabend machen musste als sonst.

„Ich weiß, wir haben nicht mehr viel Zeit, Lily, aber was hältst du von einer Mittagspause?", fragte James nach einer Stunde besonders konzentriertem Arbeiten in absoluter Stille.

„Wenn ich diese Strategiepläne aus dem Archiv heute noch vollständig für die Präsentation vorbereiten soll könnte es knapp werden.", wiegte sie den Kopf unschlüssig hin und her.

„Weißt du, ich dachte wir könnten auf ein Sandwich in den tropfenden Kessel gehen oder so. Ich wollte mich wegen meines fürchterlichen Zustandes gestern bei dir entschuldigen.", versuchte James sie zu überzeugen.

„Das ist wirklich nett, James, aber ich glaube es wäre besser...", unternahm sie einen Versuch abzulehnen.

„Komm schon, bitte, wir beeilen uns auch!", nahm er erneut Anlauf und strahlte sie mit seinem gewinnenden Lächeln an.

Lilys Kopf befürwortete die Annahme der Einladung und ihr Bauch machte einen überraschenden Purzelbaum als sie James ansah.

Lächelnd stimmte Lily seinem Vorschlag zu und sie erreichten binnen kürzester Zeit den tropfenden Kessel. Tom, der freundliche Wirt des Pubs, begrüßte James – den er anscheinend schon kannte – und Lily – die James ihm vorstellte – und bot ihnen einen schönen Platz an einem der eher seltenen Fenster des tropfenden Kessels an.

„Kann ich euch schon etwas bringen?", fragte Tom zuvorkommend, als James Lily die Jacke abnahm und ihr den Stuhl zurecht schob.

„Ich hätte gerne einen Kürbissaft, wenn das geht.", bat Lily ohne lange zu überlegen.

„Für mich auch.", entschied sich James kurz darauf.

„Kommt sofort.", meinte Tom mit einem letzten Lächeln bevor er zurück hinter die Theke ging.

Als auch James saß erschienen die Speisekarten wie aus dem Nichts vor den Nasen der Beiden. Während sie die Karte studierten fragte James:

„Freust du dich schon auf Spanien?"

**

* * *

**

„Eigentlich schon. ich hab so viele gute Erinnerungen an das letzte Mal!", blickte Lily etwas unbestimmt aus dem Fenster.

Sie hatte viele Erinnerungen an Urlaube in Spanien. In ihrem Hinterkopf sah sie Chris auf einmal verschwommen wieder. Schwer verliebt waren die Beiden damals für zwei Wochen in Barcelona gewesen. Das hatte sich ja jetzt geändert...

James konnte diesen Blick nicht recht einordnen doch fragte unbeirrt weiter.

„Hört sich so an als ob du schon öfters dort gewesen wärst?"

„Ja, mit meinen Eltern, war ich auch schon mal in den Sommerferien da als ich vierzehn war... Tja, damals...", schien Lily weiter in der Vergangenheit zu schwelgen.

„Muss schön gewesen sein, deinem Gesicht nach zu urteilen."

„Während des Urlaubs hab ich einen Spanier kennengelernt und war total verliebt. Wie das halt mit vierzehn so ist... Wegen ihm hab ich sogar mal angefangen Spanisch zu lernen.", erinnerte sie sich.

„Ernsthaft?", fragte er überrascht.

„Ja, wir haben uns eine Zeit lang geschrieben, aber irgendwie haben wir dann wohl beide das Interesse verloren.", überlegte Lily amüsiert, „Meine Güte, ich war damals aber auch so naiv!"

„Warst du denn schon mal in Spanien?", schreckte Lily plötzlich auf, als ihr unangenehmerweise bewusst wurde, dass sich das gesamte Gespräch nur um sie drehte.

„Nicht wirklich, meine Familie ist ja eine alte Zaubererfamilie und traditionell verbringen wir die Ferien bei Verwandten, die überall verstreut in Großbritannien leben.", erklärte James.

Toms Ankunft samt Getränke unterbrach das Gespräch nur für kurze Zeit.

„Habt ihr euch schon entscheiden?", fragte er die Beiden.

‚Oh... ich hätte mich doch etwas besser mit der Karte beschäftigen sollen!', dachte sich James und entschloss sich kurzfristig für das übliche Schinkensandwich; Lily nutzte die Zeit und entschied sich für ein Putensandwich. Nachdem Tom sich verabschiedet hatte schlug sie vor James in Madrid ein bisschen die Stadt zu zeigen.

„Gerne, das ist 'ne gute Idee! Schließlich bist du hier die Expertin in Sachen Spanien mit deinem Latino Lover.", zog er sie auf.

„Ach komm, das sagt mir DER James Potter. Herzensbrecher von Hogwarts?", gab Lily Kontra.

Beide mussten bei dem Gedanke lachen. James bemerkte wie das Grün in Lilys Augen glitzerte und wie sich die Freude dabei in ihrem Gesicht abzeichnete.

„So schlimm war ich gar nicht! Was kann ich dafür wenn ihr Frauen mich armen Jungen so überbewertet habt?", versuchte James sich gegen ihre Anschuldigungen zu verteidigen.

„Erstmal waren es nicht WIR Frauen. Ich hab mich bei dem Quatsch nämlich rausgehalten. Außerdem erinnere ich mich sehr gut, wie ein gewisser Quidditschspieler immer unheimlich selbstzufrieden nach dem Spiel vom Besen abgestiegen ist um das Bad in er Mädchenmenge zu genießen.", fuhr Lily fort.

Der Gedanke brachte beide zum Lachen und so tauschten sie schon fast vergessen geglaubte Erinnerungen an die gemeinsame Schulzeit aus, die gelegentlich vom anderen kommentiert wurden. Nebenbei, fast unbemerkt, brachte Tom die Sandwiches vorbei.

„Hey, wer geht denn hier zum Lunch ohne mich!", störte jemand – der sich als Sirius entpuppte – plötzlich die scherzhafte Unterhaltung. Lily und James hatten ihn gar nicht hereinkommen sehen, so vertieft in das Gespräch waren beide gewesen.

„Hey Sirius! Schön dich zu sehen!", begrüßte ihn James.

„Du kennst ja Lily?", fügte er hinzu.

„Mensch Lily! Das ist ja lange her! Du siehst toll aus! Wie geht es dir?", umarmte Sirius – der seine Gefühle heute mal wieder stark auslebte – die verdutzte Lily überschwenglich.

„Danke, gut. Und was machst du so ?", stammelte Lily noch etwas überrumpelt von der überraschend herzlichen Begrüßung zusammen.

„Ach, mal dies, mal das. Und du hältst unseren guten James jetzt von der Arbeit ab?", fragte er mit funkelnden Augen weiter, die kurz in Richtung seines besten Freundes flackerten.

James zeigte sich überraschenderweise spürbar argwöhnisch gegenüber den Avancen seines Freundes und funkelte ihn – oder besser Sirius' Rücken – (glücklicherweise?) unbewusst, unbemerkt und ungewohnt misstrauisch an.

„Na ja, nicht ganz.", zog Lily entschuldigend die Schultern hoch. „Eigentlich haben wir ja nicht viel Zeit im Moment.", meinte sie mit einem Blick auf die Uhr.

„Verdammt. Es ist gleich zwei Uhr. James, ich muss doch heute früher los. Am besten ich geh' schon mal und mach die restlichen Papiere fertig, sonst sitzt du heute Abend wieder bis in die Nacht im Büro.", sprach Lily während sie sich schnell Jacke anzog und ihre Handtasche nach ihrem Portemonnaie durchsuchte.

„Es ist zwar schade, dass du schon gehen musst, aber du hast wohl Recht!", stimmte James fast etwas froh zu.

„Und jetzt lass das Suchen nach deinem Portemonnaie, ich dachte ich hätte gesagt, dass ich dich einlade!", meinte James nachdem er gemerkt hatte was Lily vorhatte.

„Okay. Danke James. Bis nachher!", lächelte sie ihn an und wandte sich zu Sirius, „War schön dich wiederzusehen, Sirius. Tschüss!".

**

* * *

**

Schließlich drehte sie sich um und ließ Sirius mit einem James zurück, der in Gedanken verloren den Platz an dem Lily eben noch gestanden hatte betrachtete.

„Ich muss schon sagen... Lily hat sich gemacht. Wundert mich, dass du bis jetzt noch nicht mehr als die puren Fakten über sie erzählt hast.!", sprach Sirius sichtlich beeindruckt und bemerkte gar nicht James geistige Abwesenheit.

„Also ich an deiner Stelle würde diese Frau jeden Tag zum Lunch einladen!", wurde Sirius etwas deutlicher.

„Entschuldige mal. Lily ist eine Mitarbeiterin und mir untergeordnet!", schüttelte James über die Verhaltensweise seines Freundes den Kopf.

„Das hat dich doch sonst auch nicht so leicht abschrecken lassen?", erinnerte ihn Sirius.

„Ja, aber Lily ist doch nicht einfach irgendein Mädchen für ein paar Nächte!", empörte sich James immer mehr.

„Nicht? Was denn dann?", fragte Sirius interessiert mit einer hochgezogenen Augenbraue und einem zufriedenen Lächeln.

„Lily ist... Sie ist... Lily… hätte so etwas einfach nicht verdient. Sie ist nett und hilfreich und macht ihre Arbeit unheimlich gut.", schloss James recht unsicher und mit überlegenden Blicken in alle Richtungen, nur nicht in die Augen seines besten Freundes.

Sirius musste indessen mit Mühe ein Lachen unterdrücken. Als er den tropfenden Kessel betreten hatte, war ihm schon im ersten Moment die behagliche Atmosphäre zwischen seinem Freund und dessen rothaariger Begleiterin aufgefallen. Der Umgang der Beiden schien unheimlich vertraut und doch – so stelle Sirius nach einigen Momenten fest – kannten sich James Potter und Lily Evans eigentlich nicht sonderlich lange oder gut. Trotzdem machte es für einen Außenstehenden den Eindruck als ob die Beiden alte Sandkastenfreunde wären. Um herauszufinden in wie weit er bei seinen Beobachtungen richtig gelegen hatte genügte ihm der kurze Blick in James' Augen während er Lily begrüßte und das offensichtliche Gestammel seines Freundes einmal auf Lily angesprochen. Na das würde ja eine Zusammenarbeit werden.

Während James und Sirius ihren Lunch langsam beendeten, arbeitete Lily bereits wieder auf Hochtouren im Büro. Sie trug Akten hin und her, ordnete Zeichnungen auf James' Schreibtisch, beantwortete in Form von Memos eingetroffene Anfragen anderer Abteilungen und und und…

Die ganze Zeit über – auch wenn sie sich selbst dessen nicht bewusst war – summte sie vor sich hin; leise, ruhig und verträumt. Im Gegensatz dazu wurde ihr Arbeitsverhalten immer hektischer und unruhiger. Wahrscheinlich sogar wegen diesen brauen Augen, die ihr nicht mehr aus dem Kopf gehen wollten.

Sie stand gerade vor James' Schreibtisch – mit dem Rücken zur Tür – und ging einige Papiere durch, als sie selbst immer unaufmerksamer wurde und in Gedanken versank. Noch im Gespräch mit Sean Thompson, der im großen Büro saß, betrat James rückwärts gehend das Büro. Er hatte gerade die Unterhaltung beendet und die Tür geschlossen, als er innehielt – Lily hatte seine Anwesenheit noch gar nicht bemerkt – und einen Schritt rückwärts ging bevor er sich zu seinem Schreibtisch umdrehen wollte. Und schon war es passiert, ein Stoß gegen den Rücken weckte Lily unsanft aus ihren Gedanken und der weiche Widerstand den James seltsamerweise gespürt hatte irritierte ihn. Schnell reagierte Lily und drehte sich um und versuchte die Situation zu begreifen. James, der ebenso überrumpelt gewesen war hielt Lily, deren Augen wahllos durch den Raum zu wandern schienen, mit beiden Händen fest, als er das Gefühl bekam, dass seiner Assistentin etwas schwindelig wurde. Nichts ahnend, dass sie ihm eines Tages den Grund für ihren Schwindel genauer erklären würde. Besorgt blickte er in ihre verwirrten Augen...

**

* * *

**

Langsam realisierte Lily die Vorgänge der letzten 15 Sekunden und konnte sich dennoch nicht wirklich von dem Blickkontakt mit ihrem Chef lösen. In seinen Augen waren lauter goldene Sprenkel, die die schönen braunen Augen noch mehr glänzen ließen und seine Wimpern waren so lang und schwungvoll. Sie hätte ewig so stehen bleiben können. Erst langsam wurde ihr klar, wie nah sie ihm war...

A/N: Cliffhanger! Das wollte ich schon so lange ausprobieren! Mich würde mal interessieren, was ihr von den Liedtexten haltet und ob ich das fortsetzen soll oder nicht. Also wäre es toll, wenn ihr eine Review hinterlassen würdet. Gerne auch mit konstruktiven Verbesserungsvorschlägen! Ach ja, und was glaubt ihr... Wie geht es wohl weiter? ;-)

Jas: Du hast schon Recht, sie sollten sich öfter duellieren, aber ich glaube, dass es schwierig wird, dass auch immer mit in die Geschichte reinzubringen...mal schauen...schreibe diese Duelle nicht so gerne. Das dauert immer ewig obwohl dabei nur ein paar Sätze rauskommen. Wurde ja auch Zeit, dass sie aufhören sich zu siezen. War ja selbst genervt davon, aber sonst würde es ja auch nur halb so toll sein, dass sie jetzt gut miteinander auskommen. Also das Lily mitkommt war nicht wirklich James Idee (auch wenn es irgendwie süß wäre). Nein, alle Assisstentinnen die in den zuständigen Abteilungen arbeiten(kann das Wort nie richtig schrieben)kommen mit. Trotzdem wird sich James noch freuen, dass Lily mitkommt... Danke, dass du so regelmäßig reviewst! freu

A/N: Es gilt das gleiche wie für Kapitel 7. Jetzt wieder ohne Songtexte!


	9. Spanien, Spanien Teil 1

**Wenn du am wenigsten damit rechnest...**

**8. Kapitel: Spanien, Spanien (Teil 1)**

Zuvor im letzten Kapitel:

_Langsam realisierte Lily die Vorgänge der letzten 15 Sekunden und konnte sich dennoch nicht wirklich von dem Blickkontakt mit ihrem Chef lösen. In seinen Augen waren lauter goldene Sprenkel, die die schönen braunen Augen noch mehr glänzen ließen und seine Wimpern waren so lang und schwungvoll. Sie hätte ewig so stehen bleiben können. Erst langsam wurde ihr klar, wie nah sie ihm war..._

* * *

Alles um James herum schien zu verschwinden, nur Lilys Umrisse stachen klar hervor. James war, als hätte er jegliches Gefühl für Raum und Zeit verloren. Er wusste nicht, ob er erst einige Sekunden oder bereits Stunden in diese grünen Augen blickte. Das einzige was er wusste war, dass er diesen Moment niemals vorbeigehen lassen wollte. Langsam kamen sich James und Lily immer näher. Wie in Zeitlupe und ganz vorsichtig streckte sich seine rechte Hand nach ihrer aus. Ihre Fingerspitzen berührten sich fast, ihre Gesichter waren nur noch Zentimeter voneinander entfernt, als...

„Sag mal James, haben die Spanier ihre endgültige Teilnehmerzahl jetzt zugesagt? Es wird echt Zeit für mich die Unterbringung festzulegen!", Sean mit dieser Frage das Büro betrat, den Blick auf einen Zettel in seiner Hand gerichtet. Völlig überrascht entfernten sich Lily und James voneinander. Lily wandte sich schreckhaft um und ging auf ihren Schreibtisch zu, während James sich mit der einen Hand durch die Haare fuhr und mit stark geweiteten Augen auf seinen Mitarbeiter blickte.

„Was hast du gefragt, Sean?", versuchte er Zeit zu gewinnen, um sich zu sammeln.

Der Gefragte blickte jetzt erst von seinem Papier auf und wiederholte: „Ich muss unbedingt die endgültige Anzahl der Gegenbesucher des Spanischen Ministeriums wissen. Schließlich wollen die auch irgendwo übernachten!"

„Ähm…ja…natürlich…die Zahlen…ja…die sind…", murmelte James etwas undefiniert als er eher systemlos durch die Papiere auf seinem Schreibtisch wühlte.

„Es werden 54 Mitarbeiter der Spanischen Ministeriums erwartet. So heißt es wenigstens in der letzten Erklärung", schaltete sich Lily an Sean gewandt ein. Ihre Augen wanderten zaghaft in Richtung James, unsicher wie sie sich verhalten sollte.

„Danke. Dann kann man ja nur hoffen, das die sich nicht noch einmal anders entscheiden!", meinte Sean mit deutlich frustrierter Stimme als er im Begriff war James Büro zu verlassen.

In der Zwischenzeit war Lily zu ihrem Schreibtisch gegangen und hatte eilig ihre Tasche genommen und ihren Mantel angezogen.

„Ja, ich muss dann auch mal los.", sprach sie verunsichert mit dem Blick auf einen Punkt auf James Stirn gerichtet. Einen letzten kurzen Moment blieb sie auf der Stelle stehen, nicht sicher ob es richtig war jetzt zu gehen und zuckte dann kaum erkennbar mit den Schultern. Mit einem Blick ähnlich dem eines scheuen Rehs drehte Lily sich um und verließ das Büro. Durcheinander ließ James sich in seinen Schreibtischstuhl fallen und legte seinen Kopf in seine Hände. Bewegungslos harrte er einige Minuten in dieser Position aus. Seine Gedanken fuhren Achterbahn:

_Was hab ich bloß gemacht?_

_Und was hab ich mir dabei gedacht?_

_Wieso musste Sirius aber auch nur diese dämliche Bemerkung machen!_

_Aber ist Sirius daran wirklich Schuld?_

_Wohl kaum!_

_Was Lily wohl denkt?_

_Oh Gott, sie will bestimmt kein Wort mehr mit mir sprechen!_

_Ich hab mich so bescheuert benommen!_

_Ich kann doch nicht einfach meine persönliche ... Nein, wir müssen zusammen arbeiten. Außerdem glaub ich kaum, das Lily mich … Ach verdammt, ich muss mich zusammenreißen. Wir sind doch schließlich erwachsen. Genau genommen ist doch rein gar nichts passiert … _

‚_Schließlich ist Sean reinspaziert und hat alles ruiniert', fügte eine leise Stimme in seinem Kopf hinzu, sonst..._

„Genau, es ist gar nichts passiert!", sprach er nun laut zu sich selbst und bemühte sich darum entschlossen zu klingen.

* * *

Den restlichen Nachmittag nahm Lily das was um sie herum passierte kaum wahr. Eigentlich wollte sie gar nicht recht daran denken, aber in ihrem Kopf spielten sich immer wieder Bilder von der Situation mit James ab. Dann spulte ihr Kopf zurück und es ging wieder los. Man konnte von einer ewigen Wiederholungsschleife sprechen. Sie hatte einen Vorsorgetermin bei der Zahnabteilung von St. Mungos gehabt. „Der beinahe Kuss" mit James hatte sie nirgendwo in Ruhe gelassen, nicht im Wartezimmer, nicht im Sprechzimmer, nicht in der U-Bahn auf dem Weg nach Hause. Verzweifelt versuchte Lily „dem beinahe Kuss" aus dem Weg zu gehen. Sie stellte den Fernseher an, sie aß zu Abend, sie machte die Hausarbeit, sie laß in einem Buch: Keine Chance. Frustriert klappte Lily das Buch zu und stellte es mit etwas mehr Kraft als notwendig gewesen wäre zurück in das Regal. Sie fuhr sich durch ihre offenen Haare, atmete tief durch und schloss die Augen. Sofort sah sie _seine_ Augen, _seine_ Wimpern, _seine_ Lippen, _sein_ Lächeln, das Glitzern in _seinen _Augen.

_So konnte das nicht weitergehen!_

_Was sollte sie bloß machen?_

_Gerade jetzt im Moment, hätte sie schon Probleme in seiner Nähe zu sein. _

_Wie sollten sie beide damit umgehen?_

_Es half auch nichts, dass Natalie immer wieder eine Bemerkung über sein gutes Aussehen machte!_

_Ja, sie fand James attraktiv und sie mochte ihn, aber was da heute nachmittag geschehen war?_

_Unmöglich!_

_Und wieviel hatte Sean mitbekommen? Er hatte ja keine Reaktion gezeigt, aber was bedeutete das schon?_

_Würde sie Natalie davon erzählen, dann würde sich ihre beste Freundin sofort irgendwelche Zukunfts- oder noch schlimmer Hochzeitsszenarios ausmalen._

_Dabei war sich Lily ja noch nicht einmal sicher wie James die Situation empfunden hatte._

‚_Ach komm, mach die mal nicht lächerlich!', meinte ein Teil ihres Gewissens. ‚Es gehören immer zwei zu einem Kuss!'_

‚_Sie kann doch ihre eigenen Gefühle schon nicht einordnen. Wie soll sie da noch seine verstehen?', begann ihr Gewissen wie Engel und Teufel Lilys Konflikt auszutragen._

_Am besten ich tue so, als wenn gar nichts gewesen wäre. Schließlich ist James mein Chef und ich seine Assistentin! Wir müssen auch in Zukunft miteinander arbeiten. Da ist kein Platz für Gefühle!_

‚_Also hast du Gefühle für ihn?', fragte ihr Gewissen schon fast vergnügt nach._

_Was! Nein, nein, nein. Das ist doch alles absurd! _

Lily schüttelte nur noch den Kopf über ihre eigenen Gedankengänge. Dieses ganze Selbstgespräch kam ihr unglaublich schrullig vor. Wie eine alte Frau, die alleine und verlassen lebt.

* * *

Unglaublich aber wahr, Lily und James schafften es irgendwie in den nächsten Tagen möglichst normal miteinander umzugehen. Keiner der beiden hatte ein Wort darüber verloren was passiert war. Sie hatten den Nachmittag ignoriert und sich in die Last-Minute-Arbeit in den letzten Tagen vor ihrer eigenen Abreise nach Madrid gestürzt und pausenlos gearbeitet. Beide taten so, als wenn nichts gewesen wäre, _zumindest gaben sie sich große Mühe dabei!_ Lily entging der Blick, den ihr James seit kurzem zuwarf nicht. Er schaute sie irgendwie anders an, nicht so wie er die anderen aus dem Team ansah und auch nicht auf eine oberflächliche, anzügliche Art. Sie vermochte es nicht so recht zu deuten, was es zu bedeuten hatte, aber sie gab sich die größte Mühe vorzugeben, dass dieser Blick nicht existierte. Besonders nicht gegenüber Natalie, die sie mittlerweile natürlich in die neuesten Geschehnisse eingeweiht hatte. Natalie war wie ein kleines Schulmädchen rumgesprugen und hatte sich gefreut. Ihre erste Bemerkung war „Ihr passt doch auch so toll zusammen!", gewesen und ihre Betroffenheit umso größer, als Lily ihr erzählt hatte, dass James und sie beide nicht mehr über „den beinahe Kuss" gesprochen hatten.

* * *

So vergingen die letzten Tage vor dem Besuch in Spanien und die 49 Teilnehmer zählende Gruppe des britischen Zaubereiministeriums stand etwas unbeholfen und eher schlecht getarnt als Reisegruppe mit gepackten Koffern und prall gefüllten Aktentaschen am Check-In von Heathrow Airport. Als Muggelstämmige, die sich in diesem „Chaos" zurechtfand, half Lily mit noch zwei anderen der restlichen Gruppe die verschiedenen Hürden, die ein Flughafen für die Angestellten des Zauberreiministeriums darstellte zu meistern. Letztendlich saß auch sie, etwas gestresst von den für jeden Muggel fast lächerlichen Fragen der hilflosen Zauberer, wie „Lily, wieso piepst es, wenn ich hier durch die Schranke gehe?", auf ihrem Platz und das Flugzeug hob ab.

Lily lehnte sich in ihrem Sitz etwas mehr zurück, so dass sie bequem sitzen konnte, schloss die Augen und begann den mit Vorfreude erwarteten Spanienbesuch indem sie einfach vor sich hin dämmerte. Bald hatte das Flugzeug das nasse Novemberwetter Großbritanniens hinter sich gelassen und flog in Richtung Süden.

* * *

Bereits als Lily aus dem Flugzeug ausstieg und ihr die milde Sonne entgegenstrahlte konnte sie nur noch glücklich und zufrieden einatmen. Mit dem Wetterumschwung schien auch ein Stimmungsumschwung zu kommen. Das traf auf die ganze Gruppe zu. Während die einzelnen Mitarbeiter im Flugzeug noch eher schlecht gelaunt gewesen waren und nur wenig Begeisterung für den Besuch zeigen konnten, unterhielten sie sich jetzt zufrieden und nicht ohne das eine oder andere Mal zu lachen. Die Gepäckausgabe verlief recht zügig, langsam hoben fast alle ihre Koffer vom Band und verließen das Gebäude um per Ministerumsauto zum Hotel gebracht zu werden. Nur zwei Menschen schienen weniger Glück gehabt zu haben: Lily und James. Der Pulk von Menschen, die mit der gleichen Maschine gereist waren verkleinerte sich und nur noch vier Koffer rotierten auf dem Band. Allerdings gehörte keiner der vier James oder Lily. Alastor Moody bemerkte das kurz bevor er die Gepäckhalle verlassen wollte und kam noch einmal zu den beiden zurück um sich zu erkundigen: „Haben eure Koffer den Flug verpasst?"

„Scheint fast so.", antwortete James etwas einsilbig.

„Das wird schon! Ich kenne die Spanier. Alles braucht hier seine Zeit!", meldete sich Lily zu Wort.

„Sie haben sicher Recht Miss Evans! Ich sage einem Fahrer bescheid und bin zuversichtlich, dass sie es auch alleine bis zum Hotel schaffen. Der Rest ist größtenteils schon weggefahren."

„Kein Problem. Bis nachher!", verabschiedeten sich Lily und James von ihrem gemeinsamen Chef und wandten sich wieder dem Band zu. Es hatte aufgehört sich zu bewegen.

„Das sieht nicht gut aus!", stellte James seufzend fest.

„Nee, wirklich nicht. Vor allem hab ich in letzter Minute noch einige Papiere in den Koffer getan, die bei mir zu Hause waren. Verdammt!", machte Lily ihrem Ärger Luft.

Mit einem dumpfen „Ohhh!" legte sich nach dieser Neuigkeit nun auch James Stirn in große Sorgenfalten.

„Schuldig im Sinne der Anklage!", hob Lily entschuldigend ihre Hände hoch.

„Waren es denn wichtige Dokumente?", wollte James wissen.

„Na ja … ich hab … die Daten für die Vergleiche mit der Spanischen Abteilung und unserer gestern nochmal überarbeitet und …", begann Lily immer schuldbewusster zu gucken. Entschuldigend blickte sie ihn an.

„Mach dir mal nicht zu große Sorgen. Der Koffer taucht schon noch auch!", meinte James und strich ihr aufmunternd, wenn auch etwas tolpatschig, kurz über die Schulter. Zuversichtlich und tapfer lächelte Lily zurück und hoffte, dass das Summen in ihren Ohren, was erst vor ein paar Sekunden eingesetzt hatte, aufhören würde.

Gerade in diesem Moment machte das Band einen kurzen Ruck und begann sich von neuem zu drehen.

„Daumen drücken und hoffen das es unsere sind!", meinte James mit einem kurzen Lächeln zu Lily.

Und tatsächlich, eine Minute später erschienen zwei Koffer auf dem Band, die Lily und James sofort als ihre identifizierten.

„Na, da haben wir nochmal Glück gehabt.", seufzte Lily.

„Wir? DU! Oder denkst du, dass ich dich nach diesem Fiasko ernsthaft als persönliche Assistentin behalten hätte?", meinte er mit gespielter Ernsthaftigkeit.

„Hey! Spiel nicht so mit meinen Gefühlen!", entgegnete Lily und schlug ihm spielerisch mit dem Ellenbogen in die Seite.

„Kein Grund gleich handgreiflich zu werden, sehr geehrte persönliche Assistentin!", ging James auf das Spiel zwischen ihnen ein und zwinkerte ihr zu.

„Nach Ihnen, Lily!", komplimentierte er sie in das wartende Auto, während ein Fahrer ihr Gepäck verstaute.

„_Moment mal"_ , dachte sich Lily,_ „wir flirten doch nicht etwa gerade, oder?",_ und warf einen schnellen Blick in James vergnügt leuchtende Augen_. „Und selbst wenn, das ist doch alles nur Spaß!"_

„Also Mr. Potter", sprach sie schließlich in übertrieben beleidigten Ton, „selbst wenn SIE mich feuern würden. ICH, hätte bereits gekündigt bevor es soweit kommen würde."

James brach in schallendes Gelächter aus und seine funkelnden Augen betrachteten Lily begeistert als diese unter sichtlichen Anstrengungen nicht selber loszulachen verbissen aus dem Auto starrte.

„Ach Lily, nur damit du's weißt, ich wäre ziemlich bescheuert, wenn ich dich feuern würde. Du bist mir wirklich eine große Hilfe. Ohne dich würde ich von dem ganzen Papierkram begraben werden. Ernsthaft, ich schätze deine Arbeit wirklich sehr!", meinte James jetzt wieder ernster.

„Danke! Das freut mich, James!", strahlte Lily ihn an und errötete fast ein bisschen.

* * *

Die Fahrt dauerte nicht allzu lange. Nach etwa fünfzehn Minuten hatten sie das Hotel erreicht und standen an der Rezeption. Von dem Endkampf um die Koffer doch etwas erschöpft hatten Lily und James nur noch den Wunsch endlich in ihrem Zimmer anzukommen und sich schlafen zu legen.

„Ah, sie müssen die letzten beiden Teilnehmer der Reisegruppe aus England sein.", begrüßte sie die Empfangsdame.

„Herzlich willkommen in Madrid! Ich gebe Ihnen nur noch kurz den Zimmerschlüssel. Es ist Zimmernummer 31. Im zweiten Stock. Ich bräuchte nur noch eine Unterschrift von einem von Ihnen."

Zweifelnd sahen sich Lily und James an. Ein Zimmer? Schienen beide den anderen lautlos zu fragen. Da musste etwas schief gelaufen sein.

„Entschuldigen Sie, aber hier muss ein Irrtum vorliegen! Es müssten eigentlich zwei Einzelzimmer gebucht sein."

„Aber Sie sind doch Mr. James Potter…", begann die Rezeptionistin nachzufragen.

„Ja, aber…"

„…und Sie sind demnach Mrs Lily Potter."

„…Nein! Ich bin Lily Evans. James und ich sind kein Paar und erst recht nicht verheiratet!", schüttelte Lily nur verwirrt den Kopf.

„Ich glaub das wäre mir irgendwann mal aufgefallen.", kommentierte James die ganze Situation.

„So steht es bloß in den Unterlagen und dementsprechend wurde nur ein Doppelzimmer für sie reserviert.", entschuldigte sich die Empfangsdame.

„Habens Sie vielleicht noch ein freies Einzelzimmer?", fragte James nach.

„Es tut mir wirklich leid Mr. Potter. Wir sind ausgebucht! Ich kann leider nichts machen außer ihnen dieses Zimmer anzubieten."

„Ist schon in Ordnung, James. Das wird schon irgendwie klappen. Hauptsache ich habe gleich irgendetwas, wo ich einigermaßen schlafen kann.", beendete Lily das hin und her und machte sich auf den Weg zu ihrem Zimmer. James folgte ihr gehorsam.

„Wenn es dir nichts ausmacht…Du kannst das Bett auch ganz alleine für dich haben. Ich lege mich auf die Couch oder so. Tut mir echt leid, dass es dieses Missverständnis hier gegeben hat.", entschuldigte James sich.

„Ach halb so wild. Du kannst ja nichts dafür wenn die im spanischen Ministerium sich nicht ordentlich die Namen notiert haben. Außerdem", zog sie die linke Augenbraue grinsend nach oben, „schaffen wir so endlich das, was wir in England nie geschafft haben… auch noch die ganze Nach durchzuarbeiten."

„Hey!", rief James und warf ein kleines Kissen nach ihr.

* * *

_A/N: Da ist das neue Kapitel! So langsam kommen James und Lily in Gang. Hat zwar etwas gedauert aber immerhin. Seit neuestem verbietet ff es jetzt Songtexte in den Stories wiederzugeben. Naja, ich beuge mich dann mal den Vorschriften und hab auch die letzten beiden Kapitel neu (ohne Songtexte) geposted, weil ich meinen Account eigentlich nicht geschlossen haben möchte. Ich hoffe euch hat das Kapitel gefallen. _**Ich würde mich jedenfalls über eine Review freuen mit dem Zaunpfahl wink!**

_jas: Lily ist ersteinmal schwindelig geworden, weil sie einfach in Gedanken total weg gewesen ist und nicht mit James gerechnet hat. Außerdem hat James ja auch tolle Augengrins. Ich würd mal sagen die beiden mögen sich schon sehr gern und sind vielleicht auch schon verliebt, aber sie geben sich wirklich Mühe so zu tun, als wenn nichts wäre. Ja, es war wirklich mal wieder Zeit für Sirius. Insgesamt finde ich es manchmal schwierig Sirius oder auch Natalie wirklich einzubringen. In meiner Geschichte geht es wirklich fast nur um Lily und James. Was in Spanien so abgeht wirst du dann auch im nächsten Kapitel sehen. Nachdem du gefragt hast, was der Grund für Lily ist eher zu gehen hab ich den Arztbesuch dann doch kurz erwähnt. Ein paar Stunden schafft James es schon auch ohne Lily außerdem klappt bei ihr ja auch nicht immer alles (siehe Koffer). Trotzdem hast du Recht, ohne sie ist James vollkommen aufgeschmissen. Danke für deine Review! Ich hoffe du bist nicht zu genervt, weil es doch ziemlich lange gedauert hat (Ich geb mir ja Mühe ;-). Liebe Grüße, addictedtocookies_

_Ksankaerania: Du hattest schon Recht, was diese Formulierung mit den Schultern angeht. Ich hab da auch länger vor gesessen und wusste nicht so recht wie ich das ausdrücken sollte. Ist ein bisschen daneben gegangen. Sorry. Ich gebe mir Mühe in Zukunft solche Schnitzer zu vermeiden. Beim letzten Kapitel habe ich mich beeilt, weil ich es endlich ins Netz stellen wollte und hab den Text nicht so gründlich wie sonst durchgelesen. Also nochmal ´tschuldigung und danke für deine konstruktive Kritikfreu. Danke, dass du reviewt hast! Liebe Grüße, addictedtocookies_


	10. Spanien, Spanien Teil 2

**Wenn du am wenigsten damit** **rechnest…**

_A/N: Es tut mir wirklich, aufrichtig leid. Ich weiß, es hat eine Ewigkeit gedauert bis dieses Kapitel endlich fertig war, aber daran war ich leider nicht alleine Schuld. Ich hatte in den letzten Wochen extrem viele Probleme mit meinem Computer, weil ich zwei mal hintereinander einen Virus auf der Festplatte hatte und ein neues Anti-Virenprogramm brauchte.Inzwischen bin ich jedes malfrustriert wenn ich auch nur versucheden PC hochzufahren und ins Internet zu gehen, weil er bis auf vor ein paar Minutenes nicht mal schafft sich einzuwählen.Diese ganze Tüddellei mit dem PC hat so lange gedauert, weil ich schließlich auch noch anderes zu tun habe als bloß vor meinem PC zu sitzen. Es tut mir also **wirklich** leid!_

* * *

Kapitel 10: Spanien, Spanien Teil 2

Als Lily am Abend das Licht ausgeschaltet hatte und eingeschlafen war, lag James noch wach auf der Couch, schaute zur Decke und dachte über den vergangenen Tag nach. Eigentlich war er erschöpft von der Reise und dem damit verbundenen Stress, doch jetzt nach all den Strapazen konnte er einfach nicht ruhig werden. Dafür, dass die Dienstreise mit unvorhergesehenen Ärgernissen begonnen hatte, schien es gut zu laufen. Besser als gut. Ein Blick quer durch das leicht von den Lichtern der Stadt beleuchtete Hotelzimmer hin zu dem Doppelbett in dem seine persönliche Assistentin lag zeigte ihm, dass sich ihr Umgang miteinander nach der seltsamen Situation in London wieder gebessert hatte. Seine Strategie schien richtig gewesen zu sein. Gefühle spielten zwischen ihm und Lily keine bedeutende Rolle. Ihr Verhältnis war rein kollegial, anders wäre eine Zusammenarbeit auch gar nicht möglich. Ein letztes Mal sah James in Richtung Lily und versicherte sich, dass sie bereits tief und fest schlief, dann schloss er auch seinen Augen.

Der nächste Tag begann wie geplant mit einem Meeting aller Beteiligten auf spanischer und britischer Seite. Die Gäste wurden durch das spanische Zaubereiministerium geführt und man lernte sich besser kennen. Bald darauf teilte sich die große Gruppe auf, damit sich die Mitarbeiter der einzelnen Abteilungen aus Spanien und Großbritannien untereinander austauschen konnten. So befand sich auch James' Abteilung in einem Raum mit sieben Spaniern, welche die spanischen Abwehrstrategien erklärten. Die ganzen Präsentationen dauerten wesentlich länger als allgemein erwartet. Während die Gruppe gemeinsam einen Mittagspause machte unterhielten sich Lily und James leise:

„Das scheint ja nicht ganz so zu laufen wie du erwartet hattest.", stellte Lily fest.

„Ehrlich gesagt hab ich mir mehr von dieser Präsentation erhofft."

„Die Pläne, die uns die Spanier eben vorgelegt haben waren doch wirklich nichts besonderes. Selbst Muggel schützen ihre Häuser besser!"

„Eben! Und die Tatsache, dass das selbst für dich als Laie offensichtlich ist lässt bei mir die Alarmglocken läuten.", seufzte James.

„Inwiefern?", fragte Lily nach.

„Ich glaube wir sollten uns bis morgen nochmal genau überlegen welche Unterlagen wir den Spaniern vorstellen wollen.", sagte James mit Nachdruck, die Stirn in Falten gelegt.

Ein Räuspern des leitenden spanischen Aurors lies verlauten, dass mit der Präsentation fortgefahren werden sollte. Lily und James schauten wieder auf und machten kurze Notizen. Lily gab sich gerade große Mühe nicht zu desinteressiert auszusehen, als sie merkte wie James ihr möglichst unauffällig einen kleinen Zettel zuschob:

(**James;** _Lily_)

**Wofür eigentlich noch der Vortrag? Das hier ist langweiliger als der Geschichtsunterricht bei Professor Binns!**

_Versuch wenigstens deine Langeweile nicht zu zeigen. Immer schön höflich bleiben und lächeln._

**Selbst, wenn ich den Typ wegen seinem starken spanischen Akzent nicht verstehe?**

_Stell dich nicht so an! Kannst du etwa besser Spanisch?_

**Themawechsel! Ich will mich auf irgendetwas heute freuen können... Hat mir nicht eine ganz bestimmte Person eine Führung durch Madrid versprochen?**

_Señor Ordinaz guckt schon ganz verärgert hier hin, schreib mal etwas unauffälliger!_

Lily schob den Zettel zurück und schaute wissbegierig der Präsentation zu, gerade so als wollte sie dem Unterricht von McGonagall folgen. James musste lachen. Der strafende Blick von Señor Ordinaz traf ihn.

**Lily! Du hast meine Frage nicht beantwortet! Außerdem sind wir hier nicht in der Schule!**

_Sind wir nicht? Wer hat denn mit diesem kindischen „Zettelchen schreiben" angefangen?_

**Ich warte?**

_Worauf?_

**Heute abend? Nur du, ich und Madrid?**

_Scherzkeks!_

**Bedeutet das ja?**

_Vielleicht!_

**Hast du dich nicht gerade noch beschwert mein Verhalten sei kindisch?**

_Mit viel Geduld bist du auch nicht gesegnet, oder? Ist ja schon gut. Ich bin dabei!_

**Na bitte! Geht doch!**

Der Tag endete planmäßig mit einem gemeinsamen Abendessen der Spanier und Briten in einem großen Saal des Ministeriums, der festlich hergerichtet war. Ein großes Buffet war aufgebaut worden und die Gäste hatten die Möglichkeit sich an Stehtischen in lockerer Atmosphäre zu unterhalten. Mangels Beteiligung von spanischer Seite leerte sich der Saal recht früh, zumal der spanische Zaubereiminister noch nicht einmal Zeit gefunden hatte den Abend zu eröffnen oder überhaupt zu erscheinen. Gelangweilt schaute James durch den Raum, da fiel sein Blick auf Lily. Gerade noch hatte sie sich mit Alastor Moody unterhalten, jetzt sah sie auf ihre Armbanduhr und spielte nach James Einschätzung mit dem Gedanken bereits aufs Zimmer zu gehen. Lily bemerkte James und die beiden gingen aufeinander zu.

„Willst du schon aufs Zimmer gehen?", fragte er nach.

„Das hatte ich eigentlich vor.", bestätigte sie.

„Aber?"

„Jetzt bist du ja da und ich befürchte, dass ich mein Versprechen einhalten muss.", klagte Lily.

„Versprochen ist versprochen...", erinnerte James sie, „also… Stadtführung?", fragte er mit dem Dackelblick, der Lily immer so weich in den Knien werden ließ.

„Ich befürchte, dass meine Energie heute nicht mehr ganz für die riesige Madridtour reicht, aber ich schlage vor, dass wir einfach einen netten kleine Spaziergang machen!"

„Vorschlag angenommen!", sagte James als er ihr seinen Arm anbot.

Lily und James verließen gemeinsam das Ministerium und wanderten kurz darauf durch kleine Gassen, an Restaurants und Cafés vorbei, durch die Altstadt und genossen die letzten warmen Sonnenstrahlen des Tages. Eine Weile sprach keiner der beiden.

„Es ist wirklich schön hier.", brach James schließlich das Schweigen.

„Ja, ich mag diese Tageszeit wirklich am liebsten.", meinte Lily mit dem Blick zum blauen Himmel gerichtet.

„Gilt das auch für London?"

„Nicht wirklich. Eigentlich gilt das nur für Madrid."

„Wann warst du das letzte Mal hier?"

„Vor drei Jahren mit Chris.", erzählte Lily mehr sich selbst als James.

„Kenne ich sie oder ihn?", fragte er interessiert nach.

„Ich glaube nicht. Er ist mein Exfreund.", sprach Lily weiter. Gedanklich eher in sich gekehrt als bei der Unterhaltung.

„Wie lange seid ihr zusammen gewesen?"

„Ziemlich lange. Ich glaube, ich habe ihn etwa ein halbes Jahr nachdem ich mit der Schule fertig war kennengelernt."

„Aber es hat nicht gehalten?"

„Doch schon einige Zeit, aber…", sie holte tief Luft und überlegte ernsthaft James alles zu erzählen und entschied sich dann doch dagegen, „aber irgendwann… irgendwann kommt man in einer Beziehung an den Punkt, an dem man merkt, dass es einfach nicht mehr so weiter gehen kann."

Etwas verloren blickte Lily auf das Kopfsteinpflaster. Sie dachte nicht gerne an die gemeinsame Zeit mit Chris zurück.

„Das hört sich ja fast so an, als wenn ihr nicht im Guten auseinander gegangen seid.", bemerkte James.

Lily lachte kurz auf: „Nein, im Guten sind wir wirklich nicht auseinander gegangen. Nein, das war alles sehr überstürzt diesen Sommer. Es ging einfach nicht mehr. So ist das eben.", versuchte Lily das Thema abzuschließen.

„Glaubst du denn, dass es in jeder Beziehung diesen Punkt gibt?", wollte James genauer wissen.

„Hätte es eine Beziehung ohne diesen Endpunkt gegeben, wäre ich jetzt ja nicht Single.", antwortete Lily rational. „Wie siehst du das?", fragte sie ihn.

„Ich glaube – auch wenn du das jetzt wahrscheinlich absolut kitschig finden wirst – an sowas wie die große Liebe.", gab James zu.

„Ernsthaft? Das hätte ich ja gar nicht von dir erwartet? Wie kommst du dazu?", meinte Lily erstaunt.

„Die Ehe meiner Eltern hat auf mich als Kind immer so harmonisch gewirkt und so war sie auch wirklich. Ich meine, klar haben sie sich auch richtig gestritten, aber sie haben sich – wie ernst der Streit auch war – jedesmal wieder vertragen und miteinander geredet."

„Deine Eltern sind also deine großen Beziehungsvorbilder. Das finde ich toll.", analysierte Lily.

„Ja, sie waren die besten Menschen, die man sich vorstellen kann.", sprach James mit ernster Stimme.

„Sie 'waren'? Was ist denn passiert?", fragte Lily besorgt nach.

„Vor zwei Jahren bei einem Einsatz – sie waren beide Auroren musst du wissen – sind sie ums Leben gekommen.", erklärte James ruhig.

„War es V-…?", begann Lily zu fragen

James nickte nur stumm und atmete schwer aus.

„Das tut mir wirklich leid, James!", sagte Lily leise und strich ihm über den Arm während sie weitergingen.

Nach einer Pause meinte James: „Es kam für mich wie ein riesiger Schock. Die Zeit damals war nicht leicht für mich, ich glaub so einige Tage hätte ich ohne Sirius nicht überstanden. Mittlerweile geht es aber schon wesentlich besser. Das Schlimmste habe ich hinter mich gebracht. Mein Leben muss schließlich weitergehen. Es tut nicht gut immer der Vergangenheit nachzutrauern, man muss nach vorne sehen."

Sie setzten ihren Weg in Stille fort. Beide waren mit ihren eigenen Gedanken beschäftigt. Schließlich gelangten sie an einen kleinen Brunnen auf einer Art Hinterhof, wo sie stehen blieben.

„Gab es denn für dich in den letzten Jahren eine Frau, bei der du an die „ewige Liebe" gedacht hast?", versucht Lily ein bisschen von dem traurigen Tod von James Eltern abzulenken.

„Nicht wirklich. Es gab keine, die ich getroffen hab, die eine Beziehung wert gewesen wäre."

„Das ist aber ein ganz schön vernichtendes Urteil."

„Mag sein, aber es ist die Wahrheit. Ich brauche keine aufgeblasene, oberflächliche Freundin, die nur schön aussehen kann. Zu einer guten Beziehung gehört meiner Meinung nach etwas mehr."

„Man höre und staune. Für James Potter zählen vor allem die inneren Werte. Das Aussehen spielt keine Rolle. Für mich hört sich das an als wärst du von Hogwarts' Herzensbrecher zum Verfechter für Enthaltsamkeit geworden. Ich bin wirklich überrascht."

„Na ganz so extrem sehe ich die Sache ja nicht. Erstens muss ich meine potenzielle Freundin immer noch attraktiv finden und zweitens hab ich nie von Enthaltsamkeit gesprochen. Ich hab ja nicht behauptet keine Dates gehabt zu haben. Meine Prioritäten haben sich einfach geändert. Ich bin eben erwachsen geworden."

„Gerade das finde ich ja so erstaunlich!"

„Hey!", meinte James und spritze Lily ein bisschen Wasser ins Gesicht. „Soll das heißen du hältst mich für unreif?", fragte er fast beleidigt.

Lily versuchte sich zwecklos vor dem Wasser zu retten und grinste auf James Frage hin nur ohne sie wirklich zu beantworten.

„Das meine ich ernst!", ermahnte James sie.

„Ich sage doch bloß, dass es mich überrascht, dass du mittlerweile eine ganz andere Meinung zu Beziehungen im Allgemeinen hast, James. Wenn ich an unsere Zeit in Hogwarts denke, habe ich ein anderes Bild von dir vor Augen.", erklärte Lily ihren Standpunkt genauer.

„Sag das doch gleich.", klagte James.

„Sollen wir mal wieder zurück in Richtung Hotel gehen?", fragte Lily kurz.

„Wenn du den Weg zurück findest? Ich hab jegliche Orientierung verloren!", hob James nur die Hände entschuldigend und folgte Lily, die schon ohne weiter zu fragen losgegangen war.

„Kein Problem, ich kenn' mich hier schließlich aus!", dreht sich Lily um und neckte ihn fröhlich.

„Sieht fast so aus, als wäre ich ohne dich aufgeschmissen.", gab James zu.

„Kann gut sein!"

„Weißt du was wir ganz vergessen haben?", fiel es James ein.

„Was denn?", fragte Lily nach.

„Unsere Präsentation. Wir haben uns noch gar nicht überlegt, wie wir morgen vorgehen wollen. Nachdem die Spanier heute eigentlich nur heiße Luft ausgestoßen haben, sehe ich nicht ein warum ich denen unserer besten Strategien vor die Füße werfen sollte.", sprach James wieder ganz wie ein Geschäftsmann.

„Scheint so als sei mein Arbeitstag noch nicht wirklich zu Ende, oder Mr. Potter?"

„Sorry, aber ich vermute wir haben noch ein paar Überstunden vor uns heute Abend, Miss Evans!"

„Na dann mal los!"

Einige Stunden später lagen James und Lily beide mit rauchenden Köpfen auf Lilys Bett und blickten zur Decke. Sie hatten ihre Arbeit zum Bett verlagert nachdem sie festgestellt hatten, dass der Schreibtisch im Hotelzimmer einfach zu klein für ihre vielen Papiere war. Sie hatten die Präsentation so gut es ging umgestellt und zu großen Teilen neu entworfen. Mittlerweile war es draußen dunkel und Müdigkeit machte sich breit. Ihre Schlafanzüge hatten beide schon angezogen und sie hatten bis vor einigen Minuten noch verbissen über der Präsentation gesessen um ihr den letzten Schliff zu geben.

„Weißt du, ich glaub ich bewege mich jetzt nicht mehr und schlafe hier ein.", überlegte Lily laut.

„Gute Idee. Ich bin dabei!", stimmte James ihr zu.

„Super, ich dachte du bist jetzt Gentleman und räumst die restlichen Papiere, die noch so rumfliegen weg.", kommentierte Lily sarkastisch.

„Ich bin immer wieder erstaunt wie gut du noch kontern kannst, selbst wenn du eigentlich sonst keinen Finger mehr rühren kannst. Was die Papiere angeht, so hab ich glücklicherweise meinen Zauberstab dabei. Das hat sich gleich erledigt."

Mit einigen gekonnten Schwüngen seines Zauberstabs landeten sämtliche Papier geordnet auf der Couch.

„Weißt du was?", meinte Lily und schaute rüber zu James.

„Was?"

„Das Bett hier ist groß genug für uns beide. Die Couch ist sowieso belegt und ich bezweifle ernsthaft, dass du dich heute noch irgendwie bewegen willst."

„Ich bin einverstanden."

„Gut. Dann wünsche ich schon mal 'ne gute Nacht.", sagte Lily während sie gähnend ihre Bettdecke aufschlug und es sich gemütlich machte.

„Gute Nacht, Lily!", sprach dann auch James schlaftrunken kurz bevor ihm die Augen zufielen.

Am nächsten Morgen wurde Lily vorsichtig von den Sonnenstrahlen geweckt. Mit einem Lächeln auf den Lippen und ausgeruht wie selten morgens wollte sie gerade versuchen sich umzudrehen um noch ein wenig zu schlafen, als sie merkte das irgendetwas - oder besser gesagt irgendjemand - ihr den Weg versperrte. Eigentlich war es sogar so, dass sie sich einfach nicht drehen konnte, weil eine ganz bestimmte Person sie fest hielt… also fest in seinem Arm. Und diese Person, oder besser James Potter, schien das gar nicht zu merken oder zu stören, schließlich schlief er noch tief und fest. Als Lily versuchte sich zu bewegen zog er sie nur näher zu sich, seinen linken Arm um ihre Taille gelegt, und wühlte mit seiner Nasenspitze in ihren offenen Haaren und gab ein kurzes Grummeln von sich das Lily nicht so recht zu deuten vermochte. Lily spürte seinen warmen Atem auf ihrem Nacken und roch sein Parfum. Ihr wurde warm und kalt gleichzeitig.

Hatte sie sich nicht vorgenommen keine Gefühle für James zu haben? Andererseits war es ja nicht sie, die ihn festhielt, sondern andersherum. Wenn das wirklich so war, wieso gefiel ihr das Gefühl so? Ganz einfach, es war früh morgens und sie noch nicht richtig wach.

Also gab es eine ganz einfache Lösung. Lily gab sich jede Menge Mühe James Arm von ihrer Taille zu lösen ohne ihn dabei aufzuwecken und ging ins Bad. Jetzt brauchte sie erstmal eine kalte Dusche, um einen klaren Kopf zu kriegen. Einen letzten Blick warf sie noch auf James. Der hatte sich nicht vom Fleck bewegt und seine Hand ruhte noch immer an dem Platz, an dem Lily noch vor einigen Sekunden auch gewesen war. Er sah ruhig und zufrieden aus. Lily gönnte sich einen kleinen, verstohlenen Seufzer, weil sie ja sonst niemand hören konnte, und sprang danach unter die Dusche.

Schließlich entschied sich Lily, die Sache auf sich beruhen zu lassen. Das heute morgen war wahrscheinlich einfach so passiert, aber es hatte keinerlei weitere Bedeutung für sie und für James erst recht nicht. Als ob der sich noch an irgendetwas erinnern würde. Als ob er überhaupt gewusst hätte, was er tat. Es gab jetzt wichtigere Dinge als diesen Zufall heute morgen. Immerhin musste James heute seine Präsentation machen und da war keine Zeit für solchen „Kinderkram".

So verließ James zwei Stunden später nichtsahnend das Hotelzimmer und traf schließlich erst im spanischen Ministerium auf Lily.

„Wo warst du heute morgen? Als ich aufgestanden bin warst du schon weg ohne 'nen Zettel oder so zu hinterlassen.", fragte James nach.

„'Tschuldigung, hab ich vergessen. Ich wollte heute früh nur schon mal alles für deine Präsentation vorbereiten und bin ein bisschen eher los... Außerdem hat mich die Sonne so früh geweckt und ich konnte einfach nicht mehr einschlafen.", entschuldigte sich Lily.

„Ist schon gut. Du bist mir ja keine Rechenschaft schuldig. Ich hab mir nur Gedanken gemacht."

„Ich auch. Was hältst du davon, wenn du bei der Präsentation hiermit beginnst und dann…"

Der letzte richtige Tag verging schneller als gedacht. Nach James Präsentation starteten die Briten noch einen halbherzigen Versuch mit den Spaniern über mögliche gemeinsame Verteidigungsstrategien zu diskutieren und stießen auf Granit. Ihre Gastgeber waren nicht im geringsten bereit auf sie zuzugehen oder die Zusammenarbeit zu fördern. Am Nachmittag hatten alle Gäste schon einmal Zeit die meisten Sachen in die Koffer zu packen und sich reisefertig für den Rückflug noch in derselben Nacht zu machen. Zum Abschluss lud der Zaubereiminister noch zu einen gemeinsamen Abendessen ein. Dann waren sowohl Spanier als auch Briten offensichtlich froh, dass der erste Teil ihrer Zusammenarbeit beendet war.

Im Flugzeug unterhielten sich Alastor Moody und James über die vergangenen Tage.

„Das war ein echter Reinfall! In jeder Gruppe scheint es das gleiche Theater gegeben zu haben. Egal wen ich gefragt habe, alle haben diesen Besuch für sinnlos gehalten.", stellte Moody fest.

„Das war es meiner Ansicht nach auch. Als die spanische Strategieabteilung deren Verteidigungsstrategien vorgestellt hat, dachte ich die wollen sich einen Scherz erlauben. Das war absolut nichts. Lily und ich mussten unsere ganze Präsentation überarbeiten, weil ich es einfach nicht eingesehen habe die Spanier in unsere besten Strategien einzubeziehen, wenn ich das Gefühl habe, dass die uns ausspionieren wollen.", lies James seinem Unmut freien Lauf.

„Wir können nur hoffen, dass der Gegenbesuch vielleicht nicht ganz so schlecht verläuft. Na ja, ansonsten können wir zumindest Kosten sparen, wenn wir die Spanier einfach ein paar Tage früher nach Hause fahren lassen.", erwog Alastor Moody nur teilweise ernsthaft.

„Das wäre wahrscheinlich das Beste. Ich habe erstmal genug vom spanischen Ministerium."

Alastor Moody nickte zustimmend und widmete sich dann wieder seiner Zeitung.

James schaute rüber zu Lily, die rechts von ihm am Fensterplatz saß und schlief. Sie sah ziemlich erschöpft aus und gleichzeitig sehr zufrieden. Eine rote Haarsträhne fiel ihr ins Gesicht und lies sie nur noch hübscher aussehen. Gerade bewegte sie sich ein bisschen im Schlaf und seufzte leise. James konnte seinen Blick nur schwer von ihr nehmen.

_Und sie ist für dich doch mehr als bloß eine Arbeitskollegin,_ sagte eine Stimme in seinem Kopf.

* * *

ac: Danke für deine Review! Hat das Kapitel deine Erwartungen zu James und Lilys Spanienreise erfüllt?

jas: Freut mich, dass dir meine Dialoge gefallen haben. Ich hab immer etwas Angst, dass ich zu viel Dialog schreibe, aber ich denke, dass sich die beiden so am besten besser kennen lernen können. Ja, Lily und James empfinden auch beide das Gleich für den anderen, aber keiner der beiden will das so wirklich wahrhaben. Das mit dem Kuss dauert leider noch etwas aber Spanien war trotzdem erfolgreich für die Beiden. Als ich das Kapitel am Ende nochmal gelesen habe ist mir aufgefallen, dass es so aussieht, als würden James und Lily nur labern und nie arbeiten aber dann fand ich es auch zu langweilig von irgendwelchen Sitzungen zu schreiben die der Handlung sowieso nicht helfen. Ich denke mal das ist auch in deinem Sinne/ im Sinne der Leser. Nochmal ein riesengroßes DANKE für deine regelmäßigen Reviews. Ich freue mich immer so wenn ich auch ein Feedback bekomme! Liebe Grüße!

Aslin: Danke für dein Lob, das mit den Ideen ist gar nicht so einfach. Oft fällt mir ein, dass man noch das eine oder andere Ereignis in die Handlung einbauen könnte und dann merke ich, dass das schon in einer anderen ff gemacht worden ist und verwerfe die Idee wieder. Ich will schließlich nichts kopieren. Du hast Recht, die Sache mit dem Zimmer war sehr klischeehaft, aber auch hilfreich wenn man so sieht was dabei rausgekommen ist. Lilys Ex kommt eventuell nochmal vor, aber er spielt eigentlich keine wichtige Rolle - wahrscheinlich erwähne ich ihn nur. Du darfst gespannt sein!

_A/N: Wie hat es euch gefallen? Konstruktive Kritik und natürlich auch Lob sind willkommen! Außerdem noch eine schlechte Nachricht. Freitag fahre ich nach Italien in den Urlaub, deshalb gibt es das nächste Kapitel frühestens in zwei Wochen, vielleicht auch länger. Ich glaube nämlich, dass ich im Urlaub nicht wirklich zum Schreiben kommen werde. Euch wünsche ich natürlich auch einen schönen Sommer!_


	11. Chapter 11

_A/N:_ Hallo da draußen! Ja, ich lebe noch... wirklich wahr. Ich glaube eine Entschuldigung bringt diesmal gar nichts, weil es keinen wirklichen Grund für diese Verspätung gibt. Es sind nun mal Sommerferien und ich genieße sie vor allem deshalb so sehr, weil ich nichts tue. Na ja, nicht direkt nichts, ich unternehme schon einiges, aber wenn ich die Zeit habe dann gammel ich halt doch sehr gerne. Ich nehme mir immer 1000 Dinge vor, die ich unbedingt erledigen muss und vergesse das meiste. Dieses Kapitel habe ich sogar bereits am Anfang der Ferien angefangen, aber irgendwie hat es ewig gedauert bis ich fertig geworden bin. Der Verlauf von „Wenn du am wenigsten damit rechnest..." steht schon von Anfang an fest und ich habe bis jetzt nur minimale Änderungen gemacht. Aber das was ich hab ist im Prinzip nur das Gerüst aus den Dingen die geschehen und gerade bei diesem Kapitel hab ich mir oft viele Gedanken gemacht, wie genau ich diesen oder jenen Dialog schreiben soll, damit ich mit dem Ergebnis zufrieden bin. Hat irgendwer verstanden wie ich das meine? Ich vermute mal eher nicht... Kurz gesagt, es war nicht so leicht dieses Kapitel zu schreiben.

Zu guter letzt kann ich nur noch sagen, dass es mir wirklich leid tut, dass ihr so lange warten musstet riesiges SORRY! Ach ja, die Antworten auf die Reviews gibt's am Ende des Kapitels.

Jetzt höre ich auch auf so viel zu schreiben grins. Hoffentlich mögt ihr das Kapitel...

* * *

**Wenn du am wenigsten damit rechnest...**

11. Kapitel: Geständnisse

Spät abends stand die Reisegruppe des britischen Zaubereiministeriums in einer der Ankunftshallen des Londoner Flughafen Heathrow. Wohin man auch sah, die meisten Gesichter zeigten Müdigkeit und Erschöpfung. Trotz Mangel an Informationen in Madrid hatte die Reise hin und zurück alle geschlaucht. Viel Zeit hatten sie nicht, um sich zu erholen. Gerade zurückgekehrt ging es sofort weiter mit der Arbeit, denn in zwei Tagen würden bereits die Spanier zum Gegenbesuch erscheinen. Was im Prinzip bedeutete, dass morgen noch sämtlichen Lastminute Planungen gemacht werden mussten, für die die Zeit vor der Madrid Reise nicht mehr gereicht hatte.

James und Lily standen nebeneinander an dem rotierenden Band für die Gepäckrückgabe. Lily blickte James stumm von der Seite an und wie von selbst musste sie lächeln, ohne anfangs davon Notiz zu nehmen. Es dauerte nicht lange, da bemerkte James ihren Blick.

„Ist irgendetwas bestimmtes?", wollte er wissen. Auch er musste lächeln, Lilys Verhalten amüsierte ihn augenscheinlich.

„Eigentlich nicht wirklich, es ist nur", sie hielt kurz inne „mir kommt dieser Moment gerade ein bisschen wie ein Déjà-vu Erlebnis vor..."

„wir beide, wartend, unsere Koffer sind noch nicht da.", zählte James auf und beendete Lilys Gedankengang.

„Genau.", nickte sie zustimmend.

„Mit einem kleinen Unterschied. Diese Nacht wird nicht so schlaflos wie in Madrid, wir haben eigentlich alles vorbereitet für den Gegenbesuch der Spanier. Dass heißt, keine Überstunden für uns.", teilte er zufrieden mit.

„Und wir brauchen nicht ganz so lange auf unsere Koffer warten. Schau mal, da ist meiner schon…", bemerkte Lily und ging ihrem Koffer entgegen, der gerade durch eine Schleuse auf das Band gekommen war.

„Warte Lily, ich mach das schon!", griff James ein und war in wenigen Sekunden am Band und hob den Koffer seiner persönlichen Assistentin von ebendiesem herunter. Kurz darauf folgte auch sein Koffer.

„Danke. Das wäre doch gar nicht nötig gewesen!", bedankte sich Lily für seine Hilfe.

Nachdem sie sich von den anderen Mitarbeitern verabschiedet hatten machten sich James und Lily gemeinsam auf den Weg, um den Flughafen zu verlassen. Lily merkte wie ihr Herz schneller zu schlagen begann als sonst. Etwas, dass in den letzten Tagen ziemlich oft passierte, wenn James in ihrer Nähe war. Er gab ihr das Gefühl von Sicherheit und Geborgenheit. Sie war gern in seiner Nähe. Die Art und Weise wie er sich um sie sorgte gab ihr das Gefühl geschätzt zu werden. Verstohlen sah sie ihn von der Seite an. Seine dunklen Haare waren strubbelig und unordentlich. Seine braunen Augen schienen etwas weniger als sonst zu strahlen – wahrscheinlich auf Grund des akuten Schlafmangels – und dennoch oder gerade deshalb sah er einfach unglaublich attraktiv aus.

In den letzten Wochen und besonders seit Madrid hatte sich ihre Zusammenarbeit nur noch verbessert. Manchmal reichte mittlerweile der bloße Augenkontakt, damit der eine wusste was der andere überlegte, verschlagen wollte oder einzuwenden hatte.

Lily mochte James wirklich sehr gern. Aber neben diesem freundschaftlichen Gefühlen mischte sich seit James sie im Schlaf umarmt hatte auch andere Empfindungen. Sie ertappte sich heimlich dabei, wie sie James doch etwa intensiver als notwendig beobachtete, seine Gestik und Mimik studierte oder sich in Gedanken an den besagten Vorfall – von dem James selbst überhaupt nichts mitbekommen hatte – verlor. Zuerst hatte Lily versucht das Ganze unter Zufall abzustempeln und möglichst zu vergessen. Auf der einen Seite war Lily sich nicht sicher in wie fern sie schon in der Lage war eine feste Beziehung zu führen nach allem was ihr die Trennung von Chris abverlangt hatte. Auf der anderen Seite hatte sie sich so wohl, so behütet, so gut in James Armen gefühlt, dass es einfach nicht falsch sein konnte… oder etwa doch? Hatte James jemals offensichtlich Interesse an ihr gezeigt? Bedeutete der Vorfall in Madrid überhaupt irgendetwas oder reagierte Lily einfach über? Und zu guter letzt fragte Lily sich, ob sie mit ihrem Chef überhaupt flirten durfte?

* * *

James war noch keine fünf Minuten in seiner Wohnung gewesen, da hörte er erst ein leises „plopp" und im Anschluss daran die vertraute Stimme seines besten Freundes.

„Hey Prongs! Wie sieht's denn aus? Wie war Madrid?", fragte er während er sich neben James aufs Sofa fallen ließ.

„Echt super, wir haben gut zusammengearbeitet und die Stadt – oder das was ich davon gesehen hab – ist wirklich schön...", meinte James als er mit den Gedanken abdriftete und sich ein Lächeln auf seine Lippen schlich. Seine braunen Augen strahlten.

„Ernsthaft? Ich bin eben Moody über den Weg gelaufen und der sah so gar nicht glücklich...", Sirius stoppte, als er merkte, dass James ihm schon überhaupt nicht mehr zuhörte. Hatte James überhaupt irgendetwas von dem mitbekommen, was er ihm gerade erzählt hatte?

„James?", fragte Sirius mit einer Hand vor dem Gesicht seines besten Freundes wedelnd. „Bist du noch bei uns James?"

„Mmh?", schreckte dieser auf. „Was hast du gesagt, Padfoot?"

„Dass Moody eben so aussah, als wenn es in Madrid eher schlecht gelaufen wäre.", wiederholte Sirius in einem Tonfall der seine wachsende Ungeduld spürbar werden ließ. James träumerischer Gesichtsausdruck irritierte ihn. Was bei Merlin war mit ihm los? Während Sirius noch innerlich den Kopf über das Verhalten seines besten Freundes schüttelte, begann der seine normale Fassung wiederzugewinnen.

„Moodys Laune ist auch zu gut zu verstehen. Der Besuch in Madrid war ein komplettes Fiasko! Der ganze Aufwand umsonst! Wir wollten Informationen austauschen, aber die Spanier haben nicht mitgemacht. Alles was die bei den Meetings präsentiert haben – an Strategien oder geheimen Informationen – war nicht zu gebrauchen. Das waren alles alte Hüte von denen die uns erzählen wollten, nichts neues mit dem man arbeiten und endlich weiterkommen könnte gegen Voldemort. Keine Ahnung was genau mit denen los ist, ob die Spanier uns misstrauen oder wir ihnen im Vorfeld schon mehr misstraut hätten sollten.", erklärte James und ließ seinem Frust freien Lauf.

„Hört sich wirklich mies an, Prongs.", meinte Sirius mitfühlend. „Jetzt frag' ich mich bloß noch warum Madrid so toll war? Erst meintest du doch, dass ihr so toll zusammen...", Sirius blieb mitten im Satz stecken. Ein kurzes Glitzern in seinen Augen zeigte, dass er verstanden hatte – er kannte James schon zu lange, als dass er seine Reaktionen derart falsch interpretieren würde: „Ohhh! Ich glaub, ich weiß doch, wen du mit _wir_ gemeint hast."

Auf James Gesicht zeigte sich ein verlegenes Lächeln, seine Augen glänzten. Betreten schaute er auf den Boden.

Nach einer kurzen Pause fügte Sirius scharf hinzu: „Und es wundert mich, dass du bis nach Madrid dafür fliegen musstest um es zu bemerken!"

James Kopf schoss in einer blitzschnellen, ruckartigen Bewegung nach oben, seine Stirn in Falten gelegt und seine Augen fragend auf seinen besten Freund gerichtet.

„Jetzt verstehe _ich_ nicht mehr was _du_ meinst!", beschwerte sich James.

„Na, dass ich dir auch schon früher hätte sagen können, dass du auf Lily Evans stehst. Schon vor ein paar Wochen im tropfenden Kessel hast du so bissig wie ein Rehpinscher geguckt als ich bloß mit Lily geredet habe."

„Das hatte überhaupt…", wehrte James sich energisch, doch Sirius schnitt ihm das Wort ab.

„Ach komm, Prongs, alter Kumpel, lass' gut sein. Ich kenn' dich zu lange um nicht zu merken ob dir eine Frau gefällt. Besonders wenn du so besitzergreifend wie damals im tropfenden Kessel reagierst. Du hast mich angesehen, als wenn ich dir deine Ehefrau wegschnappen würde. Der eine Blick in meine Richtung hat mir mehr gesagt als tausend Worte... Bitte! Wieso willst du es überhaupt abstreiten?", fragte Sirius mit einem diabolischen Grinsen. Er hatte den Kampf schon gewonnen bevor er begonnen hatte, das war ihm klar.

„Es ist doch so... Lily... ich... wir... der Job... schlimmer Fehler...nichts falsch machen...", versuchte James immer wieder die passenden Worte zu finden während er aufstand und im Wohnzimmer auf und ab zu laufen begann. Er gestikulierte hilflos mit den Händen und setzte sich letzten Endes wieder frustriert auf das Sofa zurück, fuhr sich durch die Haare und atmete einmal laut ein und aus.

„Wo liegt denn das Problem?", fragte Sirius nun einfühlsamer.

„Ich bin ihr Chef!", platzte es aus James heraus.

„Und?"

„Was und!"

„Ja, das ist doch wohl mal nicht so schlimm!"

„Nicht so schlimm?"

„Ja, nicht so schlimm!", betonte Sirius mit Nachdruck.

„Wie sieht das denn aus, wenn ich versuche meine persönliche Assistentin _anzubaggern_ und dabei total versage. Dir ist klar das ich auch dann weiter mit Lily arbeiten müsste."

„James, erstmal musst _du_ dir normalerweise noch nicht mal Mühe geben und die Frauen rennen dir hinterher. Zweitens frag' ich mich wieso du so fest daran glaubst, dass Lily dir 'nen Korb geben würde. Und drittens wunder' ich mich wo du in letzter Zeit dein Selbstvertrauen gelassen hast."

„Ach, ich weiß doch auch nicht, Padfoot. Ich mag Lily, wirklich, ich hab einfach Angst alles falsch zu machen...können wir darüber nicht morgen reden? Langsam wird es mir wirklich zu spät für diese Unterhaltungen und ich darf morgen früh gleich wieder arbeiten. Auch wenn nichts zu tun ist, beim Ministerium gilt Anwesenheitspflicht."

„Versteh schon, du brauchst deinen Schönheitsschlaf für deine allerliebste Lily. Für mich ist da kein Platz. Kein Problem mein Freund! Ich versteh' schon.", grinste Sirius neckend.

„Hey! Kein Grund sich über mich lustig zu machen, eben hab ich dir noch mein Herz ausgeschüttet und jetzt sowas!", beschwerte James sich.

„Hast ja Recht. Komm jetzt ruh dich aus und morgen kannst du deine Lily zum Essen einladen und nach ein paar Minuten Unterhaltung wirfst du ungezwungen ein, wie gerne du sie heiraten, mit ihr Kinder kriegen und alt werden willst und die Sache ist im Lot."

„Padfoot!", sprach James warnend.

„Is' ja gut, is' ja gut. Wollte dich doch nur ein bisschen aufziehen. Ich hör' jetzt auch auf und geh' nach Hause. Bis morgen!", verabschiedete Sirius sich – in sich hinein grinsend über James Verhalten - und verschwand mit einem leisen ‚plopp'.

* * *

Zurück in London, im Ministerium, begann die Arbeit wieder wie eh und je. Der erst so erhoffte ruhige Einstieg nach der Spanienreise wurde doch anstrengender als erwartet. James musste für Duncan Kentworthy einspringen, der überraschend krank geworden war, und dessen gesamte Trainingseinheiten an diesem Morgen übernehmen. Folglich blieb auch Lily ein enormer Haufen Arbeit nicht erspart. Sie versuchte so gut wie möglich James zu entlasten und dabei nicht ihre eigentlichen Aufgaben zu vernachlässigen.

Der Vormittag ging vorbei und Lily entschied sich für einen kurzen Spaziergang durch die Winkelgasse, um frische Luft zu atmen und so ihre Kopfschmerzen zu lindern, die sie seit ein paar Stunden plagten. Der Himmel war grau und wolkenverhangen. Auf der Straße waren noch zahlreiche Pfützen von den letzten Regenschauern. Lily blickte hoch in den Himmel, es sah nicht so aus, als ob sich das Wetter bald bessern würde. Typisches englisches Novemberwetter.

Langsam bummelte sie an den zahlreichen Geschäften der Winkelgasse vorbei. Ab und zu hielt Lily an um sich ein Schaufenster etwas genauer anzusehen. Sie schaute bei Madame Malkins herein und stattete Natalie einen kurzen Besuch ab. Dann ging es weiter zu Flourish & Blotts und Qualität für Quidditch. Der Wind frischte auf und Lily zog ihren Mantel enger um sich. Sie mochte das nasskalte Wetter nicht mehr so sehr nachdem sie noch vor ein paar Tagen die angenehme Wärme in Madrid gespürt hatte.

Lily blieb bei einem kleinen Juwelierlädchen stehen, dass erst vor kurzem hier eröffnet hatte und betrachtete die goldenen und silbernen Ringe und Ketten, die auf einem langsam rotierenden Tisch im Schaufenster präsentiert wurden. Ein besonders schönes Paar Ringe fing ihren Blick. Es waren matt-silberne Eheringe. Der Ring für den Mann war schlicht und einfach gehalten. Der Ring für die Frau besaß einen glitzernden Stein – dem Preis nach musste es ein Diamant sein – der Lily weder zu groß noch zu klein schien. Der Diamant war ganz sanft in den Silberring gefasst. Es sah fast so aus als wäre der Stein in Wellen eingerahmt. Der Tisch drehte sich weiter und die Ringe begannen sich zu entfernen. Lily blickte auf und wollte weiter gehen, zurück zum Ministerium, doch sie konnte ihren Augen kaum trauen bei dem was sie _in_ dem Juwelierladen sah.

Nur ein paar Meter von ihr entfernt stand Christopher Arm in Arm mit der Frau, mit der er Lily betrogen hatte. Der Juwelier stellte ihnen gerade verschiedene Ringe vor und Chris und seine Freundin sahen sich immer wieder freudestrahlend an und küssten sich. Er hatte seine Hand beschützend um ihre Taille gelegt und streichelte sie geistesabwesend, den Blick auf die Ringe gerichtet. Sein Blick zeigte Freude, Liebe und Zufriedenheit. Es waren nicht irgendwelche Ringe, es waren Eheringe. Lilys Magen verkrampfte sich. Ihre Wangen waren rot vor Wut. Ohne nachzudenken rannte sie los, Tränen liefen über ihre Wangen...

* * *

Sie wusste nicht mehr wie sie zurück ins Ministerium gekommen war oder wem sie auf dem Weg in ihre Abteilung begegnet war. Eigentlich wusste Lily gar nichts mehr. Auch nicht wie lange sie schon dort auf dem Boden an die Wand gedrückt in ihrem und James Büro gesessen hatte, als James hereinkam und sie völlig aufgelöst vorgefunden hatte.

James kam ins Büro herein und hängte seine Jacke an dem kleinen Hutständer auf – mit dem Rücken zu Lily gewandt - um sie trocknen zu lassen. Anscheinend hatte es wieder begonnen zu regnen.

„Mann ist das ein Wetter! Sag mal Lily hast du vielleicht die Pläne für die Evakuierung des Ministeriums gesehen?"

James drehte sich um aber er sah keine Lily. Eben hatte Sean noch gesagt sie sei schon im Büro. James hörte ein leises Schluchzen.

„Lily?... Lily? Wo bist du?"

Irgendetwas stimmte nicht.

„Lily ist alles in Ordnung?"

Mittlerweile war James zum Schreibtisch seiner persönlichen Assistentin gegangen und hatte sie auf dem Boden zusammengekauert an die Wand gelehnt gefunden. Er konnte sehen, dass sie geweint hatte. Ihre Augen waren rot unterlaufen und ihr Mascara war verwischt. Ihre normalerweise glänzenden dunkelroten Haare waren wirr und zerzaust.

„Oh Gott, Lily!"

Besorgt blickte James in ihr von Tränen bedecktes Gesicht. Für einen kurzen Moment schaute sie ihn mit großen Augen an, um dann wieder in Tränen auszubrechen. Eher tolpatschig und ein wenig hilflos setzte James sich neben Lily. Er wusste nicht recht was er tun sollte. Trösten war noch nie seine große Stärke gewesen. Offen gesagt, war diese Situation neu für ihn. Es tat James weh, Lily hier so sitzen zu sehen. Schließlich taste er vorsichtig mit seiner Hand zu Lilys und begann sie etwas unbeholfen zu tätscheln. Ihre Mundwinkel zuckten leicht, zu einem richtigen Lächeln war sie nicht in der Lage. Lily legte ihren Kopf auf James Schulter und flüsterte leise: „Danke."

Einige Minuten vergingen in denen keiner der Beiden ein Wort sprach. James linker Arm umfasste Lilys Taille und zog sie ein wenig an sich. Mit seiner Hand strich er geistesabwesend über ihre Schulter. Lily weinte leise, ihren Kopf in James Schulter vergraben. Während James sich Gedanken machte was er tun könnte um sie aufzumuntern, versuchte Lily ihre Gefühle zu ordnen.

Sie fragte sich, was sie so verletzt hatte Chris mit dieser Frau zu sehen. Wollte sie zurück zu Chris? Vermisste sie ihren betrügenden Exfreund? Nicht wirklich. Was war es dann? Weshalb musste sie weinen, wenn nicht aus Trauer? Was sie wirklich verletzt hatte war die Tatsache, dass es schien als hätte es sie in Chris Leben nie gegeben. Das glückliche frischverlobte Paar beim Aussuchen der Eheringe.

Ihre Gedanken wurden von James ruhiger Stimme durchkreuzt.

„Lily, was ist passiert?"

Einen Moment blieb Lily still. Sie atmete schwer ein und aus. Sie hatte bis jetzt noch gar nicht gemerkt wie nah sie James war und wie gut es sich anfühlte so neben ihm zu sitzen. Der Duft seines Parfums drang in ihre Nase und Lily fühlte sich irgendwie zu Hause und beschützt. Tief in ihrem Innern fühlte sie, dass es richtig war hier zu sitzen und dass er richtig für sie war.

Mit leiser und noch unruhiger Stimme begann sie zu erzählen was passiert war. Ihre Schilderungen wurden immer wieder von vereinzeltem Schluchzen unterbrochen - wie das Nachbeben nach einem großen Erdrutsch.

„Erinnerst du dich noch an unsere Unterhaltung in Madrid", begann Lily „über Beziehungen im Allgemeinen?"

James nickte kurz und Lily sprach weiter.

„Ich hab dir doch von Chris erzählt, meinem Exfreund. Ich hab ihn heute gesehen. In der Winkelgasse. Mit...mit...einer anderen Frau."

„Oh." Auf James Stirn legte sich in Sorgenfalten. _‚Sie weint wegen ihrem Exfreund. Wahrscheinlich liebt sie ihn noch.'_, dachte er. Der Gedanke machte ihm Sorgen. Sorgen, weil Lily traurig war und – das musste er sich eingestehen – Sorgen, weil das der absolut schlechteste Zeitpunkt war, um ihr seine eigenen Gefühle zu zeigen.

„Es war nicht irgendeine andere Frau. Ich kannte sie.", Lily holte kurz Luft, denn damit James verstand worum es ging musste sie ein wenig ausholen. „Ich weiß, in Madrid hab ich gesagt man kommt in einer Beziehung manchmal an einen Punkt an dem man merkt, dass es nicht mehr so weiter gehen kann."

„Ja, das hast du gesagt.", erinnerte sich auch James.

„Nun... es ist so... die Sache ist die... Gemerkt, dass es bei Chris und mir nicht mehr weiter geht hab ich, als ich ihn diesen Sommer mit der Frau mit der ich ihn auch heute gesehen hab in flagranti erwischt hab."

„Er hat dich betrogen?", fragte James fast ungläubig und sah Lily an.

„Ja... ja... das hat er.", gab Lily fast flüsternd zu. Ihre Stimme klang als würde sie kapitulieren. „Ich hab die beiden erwischt. Bei unserer gemeinsamen Wohnung. In unserem Schlafzimmer."

Lily war wieder leise. Eine einzelne Träne rannte über ihre Wange. Das kurze Lächeln, was sie James schenkte schien fast ironisch zu sein.

„Weißt du, ich hätte es schon viel früher merken können. Ich wollte es wohl einfach nicht wahrhaben. Er hat mich nicht zum ersten Mal mit ihr betrogen. Die beiden hatten schon seit Monaten eine Affäre. Aber ich war so naiv. Es gab Zeiten, da hätte ich einfach alles für ihn getan. Ich hab meine eigenen Wünsche so oft für ihn zurückgesteckt." Lily sah ihn ernst an „Ich wollte Auror werden, James. Ich hatte schon die Bewerbung fertig und wollte sie abgeben und nur weil er mich darum gebeten hat, hab ich es nicht getan. Er konnte sich das nicht vorstellen, er meinte Auror wäre kein Beruf für eine Frau."

„So etwas hast du nicht verdient, Lily!", erklärte James ernst und beschützend.

„Ich weiß, mittlerweile ist mir das klar. Aber damals", sie schüttelte ihren Kopf als müsste sie unsinnige Gedanken verscheuchen, „Damals war ich dumm, leichtgläubig und… damals war ich in ihn verliebt. Ich hab alles durch die rosarote Brille gesehen. Das Negative hab ich verdrängt."

„Und heute hast du sie zusammen gesehen?", fragte er nach und strich ihr mitfühlend über die Schulter.

„Ich war in der Winkelgasse und bin bei diesem Juwelier stehen geblieben und hab mir das Schaufenster angesehen. Und dann hab ich _ihn _gesehen und _sie_ wiedererkannt. Sie haben sich verlobt. Sie haben heute nach Eheringen gesucht. Das alles war so unerwartet. Ich war so perplex. Ich war so wütend. Sie standen da wie das perfekte Paar. Friede, Freude, Eierkuchen. So als hätte es mich nie gegeben. Schlimmer noch, als hätte ich ihnen ewig im Weg gestanden und jetzt könnten sie endlich frei sein.", sagte Lily und ihre Stimme ging in einem wiederaufkommenden Schluchzen unter. James schloss sie in seine Arme und strich Lily sanft über ihre Haare.

„Hey, sowas darfst du gar nicht mal denken, Lily.", begann er mit ruhiger Stimme auf sie einzureden. „Du hast es nicht verdient so behandelt zu werden. Chris ist hier der Schuldige, nicht du. Er war deiner gar nicht würdig. Keiner hat das Recht dich so zu behandeln. Du bist wunderbar, Lily. Jeder Mann wäre stolz, wenn er dich als seine Freundin haben könnte."

„Das ist lieb von dir.", sagte Lily und lehnte sich ein wenig zurück, so dass sie James ins Gesicht sehen konnte. In ihren Augen wurde zumindest ein wenig das Leuchten, was diese sonst so auszeichnete, wieder sichtbar.

Beide verfielen für einige Momente in Schweigen.

„Danke, James!", sprach Lily und brach die unangenehme Stille.

„Wofür?", fragte James leicht verwirrt.

„Dafür, dass du zugehört hast und für mich da warst natürlich!", meinte Lily und musste mal wieder über James Begriffsstutzigkeit lächeln, die ihn so liebenswert machte.

„Für dich doch immer; Lily!", gestand James kaum hörbar.

* * *

_Reviews:  
jasdarling_: Hi Süße! Du hast schon recht, ich hatte mir die Stadtführung erst auch etwas romantischer ausgemalt, aber dann hab ich mich dafür entschieden, dass die Unterhaltung der Beiden doch wichtiger ist und mir selbst auch die Zeit gefehlt hat um so gut zu recherchieren, dass ich die Sehenswürdigkeiten Madrids korrekt wiedergeben kann. Ja, der Spanienaufenthalt war kurz, aber die Treffen der spanischen mit den britischen Auroren wären doch etwas langweilig gewesen, wenn ich alles ganz genau beschrieben hätte. Ich hoffe du kannst das verstehen. Bis jetzt hab ich nicht vor die beiden nochmal durch eine Stadt spazieren zu lassen, aber mal schaun ob sich das irgendwie anbietet grübel. Wenn würde ich glaub ich Brighton nehmen (meine allerallerallerliebste englische Stadt, wenn ich das Geld hätte würde ich am liebsten dort hinziehen). So langsam wird den beiden klar, dass ihre Vorbehalte gegen eine Beziehung übertrieben sind, aber ein bisschen dauert es noch. Dieses Kaptiel sind sie sich ja dann auch ein bisschen näher gekommen. Danke an Chris evilgrin.

_carmen_: Danke für deine Review freu. Ich will versuchen demnächst schneller zu updaten. Ich hoffe das klappt dann auch.

_Schokoherz_: Ehrlich gesagt hab ich mir über deine Review ziemlich lange Gedanken gemacht. Vorher ist mir gar nicht so deutlich gewesen, dass die Story wirklich ziemlich traurig ist. Dann denke ich aber auch wieder, dass es nicht so schlimm ist, denn wenn ab dem zweiten Kapitel schon alles in Butter ist wird die Story ja auch schnell langweilig. Was die Gefühle angeht, hab ich dieses Kapitel ja erstmal die volle Ladung rausgelassen und ich hoffe das es nicht zu schnulzig geworden ist. Also vielen Dank für deine Review, ich will versuchen die Depressivität in Zukunft zu begrenzen, aber versprechen kann ich nichts außer, dass es natürlich ein "Happy End" geben wird seufz. Wir Frauen sind doch schließlich zu 99,9 hoffnungslose Romantiker grins.

_A/N:_ So, dass war ein ziemlich schnulziges Ende. Ich weiß. Ich hatte erst ein anderes Ende versucht aber es schien einfach nicht richtig, also hab ich mich für dieses hier entschieden. Langsam ist auch bei mir auch die Luft raus. Es ist jetzt 4: 48 (nachts) und ich bin müde, aber es war auch verdammt noch mal Zeit dieses Kapitel abzuschließen. Morgen werde ich es dann auch sofort posten versprochen ist versprochen.(hab ich hiermit getan)

Das hier ist dann auch der letzte Auftritt von Chris gewesen. So wirklich da war er ja auch nicht. Lily hat ihn gesehen, aber er sie nicht und eigentlich will sie ihn auch gar nicht mehr sehen. Wofür gibt es schließlich James g? So komisch es klingt, aber Chris ist eigentlich nur nochmal gekommen, damit Lily mit ihm abschließen kann und ihr deutlich wird, dass sie ihn nicht braucht. Schließlich ist James so viel besser g. Klar, er hat ihre Gefühle nochmal ganz schön Achterbahn fahren lassen, aber ich finde, dass Lily ihren Liebeskummer gar nicht so sehr rausgelassen hat wie nötig gewesen ist und einige unterdrückte Gefühle mussten bei ihr einfach mal hochkommen. Schließlich ist es immer irgendwie seltsam den Exfreund wiederzusehen (zumindest hab ich es noch nie anders erlebt), besonders wenn er wieder eine neue Freundin hat. Außerdem hat Chris Erscheinen eigentlich vor allem Lily und James geholfen. Schließlich haben sie sich umarmt freu! Das ist doch mal ein Fortschritt.

Was meint ihr? Ich würde mich über alles freuen (Vorschläge, Kommentare, konstruktive Kritik, Ideen, Lob(?), usw.). Also, wenn ihr mir eine riesige Freude machen wollt, so dass ich wie ein Flummi auf meinem Stuhl hoch und runter hopse, wenn ich auf gehe, dann hinterlaßt eine Review winke mit dem Zaunpfahl. Schon ein kurzes „Mir hat das Kapitel gefallen" bringt mich zum Lächeln.

Ach so, was mich übrigens auch mal interessieren würde ist eure Vermutungen zum Weitergang von „Wenn du am wenigsten damit rechnest...". Was meint ihr? Wie schaffen es James und Lily endlich zusammen zu kommen? Vielleicht verrate ich auch wie nah ihr mit euren Verdacht liegt (warm oder kalt!), mal schauen. Ich bin gespannt.

Im nächsten Kapitel: Eifersucht und Entscheidungen die bedauert werden


	12. Großbritannien, Großbritannien

_**A/N:** Eigentlich wie immer, darf ich mich zuerst mal wieder dafür entschuldigen, dass es mal wieder verdammt lange gedauert hat, bis das neue Kapitel da ist. Sorry! Ich kann es einfach nicht ändern. Irgendetwas gibt es immer, was mir soviel Zeit raubt, dass ich abends nur noch k.o. ins Bett falle und es schon wieder nicht geschafft habe an dem aktuellen Kapitel weiterzuschreiben. An vielem kann ich einfach nichts ändern. Ich mache dieses Jahr Abitur und die Schule allein fordert doch ganz schön viel von mir, immerhin will ich auch ein gutes Abschlusszeugnis haben. Dann gibt es noch diese „lästigen" Freunde, die immer genau nur dann Zeit zu haben scheinen, wenn ich mir gerade vorgenommen habe weiterzuschreiben. Tja, in der Situation ziehe ich meine Freunde vor. Nochmal: Sorry! _

_Jetzt hoffe ich erstmal, dass euch das neue Kapitel gefällt. So ganz bin ich nicht damit zufrieden, wie es geworden ist (eigentlich wollte ich noch mehr einbringen) aber dann passte das Ende so gut und ich hab mich dazu entschieden das Kapitel eher als gedacht zu beenden. Danke für die netten Reviews freu. Viel Spaß beim Lesen..._

_Addictedtocookies_

**_Reviews:_**

_**kurai 91**: Danke für die liebe Review! Ich hoffe du magst das neue Kapitel auch!_

_**Pia: **Danke, danke, danke, langsam checken James und Lily es ja, aber ganz so leicht will ich es ihnen ja nicht machen. Ich hoffe du kannst mir meine endlose Verspätung nochmal verzeihen. _

_**Ac. Potterfan: **Hey, danke dass du reviewt hast g. Freut mich das dir die Story gefällt. Geb mir ja Mühe was die Verspätungen angeht._

_**jasdarling:** Sorry, wenn ich dich enttäuschen muss (warum wirst du gleich sehen), gtoße Teile deiner Review treffen ziemlich ins Schwarze, aber nicht alle, also bitte nicht schon vorher nervös werden. Erst hab ich das mit der Einladung gar nicht so ernst gemeint, als Sirius das vorgeschlagen hat, aber nach deiner Review hab ich's mir dann ein bissel anders überlegt. Nun ja, du wirst sehen. Ach was ich auch noch sagen wollte und immer vergessen hab: Bin letztens auf eine von deinen ffs gestoßen und sie hat mir echt gefallen, hatte aber nicht genung Zeit um zu Reviewen böse vom mir ich weiß, ich hols aber nach! Bis demnächst!_

_**Sophie:** Freut mich, dass du reviewt hast, danke, eine nette Review ist für mich immer echt motivierend!_

**

* * *

****Wenn du amwenigsten damit rechnest...**

12. Kapitel: Großbritannien, Großbritannien

Angespannt und unruhiger als sonst ging James an diesem verregneten Novembermorgen zur Arbeit. Zum einen würden heute die Spanier anreisen und es würde dementsprechend viel zu tun geben. James wollte heute keine Fehler machen. Auf der anderen Seite hatte er sich vorgenommen Lily heute zum Essen einzuladen, wie Sirius vorgeschlagen hatte. Beim Gedanken daran wurde James nervös. Er war sich nicht sicher, ob er das Richtige tat. Aber eins war ihm klar: Er mochte Lily. Sehr sogar. In ihrer Nähe spielte sein Verstand in letzter Zeit zu oft verrückt. Nicht zu vergessen die Schmetterlinge in seinem Bauch.

Aber nach Lilys kleinem Zusammenbruch am Vortag war James sich nicht 100ig sicher, ob er sie um ein Date bitten könnte. Würde er Lily mit der Einladung überrumpeln? Bedeutete ihr Chris noch etwas oder war Lily selber gestern einfach nur nicht auf die Heiratspläne ihres Ex-Freundes gefasst gewesen? James war nicht in der Lage eine dieser Fragen selber zu beantworten. Er würde einfach den passenden Moment abwarten... und das Beste hoffen.

Mit diesen Gedanken beschäftigt machte James sich auf den Weg zum Ministerium. Heute morgen würden die Spanier wie geplant im großen Saal, der sonst nur für die alljährliche Weihnachtsfeier genutzt wurde, empfangen werden. Dort würden sich noch einmal alle Abteilungsleiter kurz vorstellen, das Programm für die nächsten Tage erläutern und anschließend war geplant, dass jede Abteilung dem spanischen Gegenstück ihre Arbeit vorstellen.

Die in Madrid vorgestellten spanischen Methoden noch gut in Erinnerung ging James im Geiste noch einmal seine Präsentation durch, als er in sein Büro ging um kurz noch einige Papiere zu holen.

„Guten Morgen, James!", begrüßte Lily ihn und nahm ihm seinen Mantel ab.

„Morgen, Lily!", antwortete James und in seinem Gesicht blitzte ein großes Lächeln auf, „Ich wollte nur kurz noch die Dokumente für den Tagesablauf und meine Stichwortkarten für die Präsentation holen. Du kommst doch auch gleich in den Saal, oder?", erklärte er freundlich.

„Ja, klar!", kam es von ihr.

Einen kurzen Moment lang gab es eine seltsame und eher unangenehme Stille in der James versuchte Lily in die Augen zu schauen und Lily sich alle Mühe gab James _nicht_ anzusehen. Dann platze es aus beiden auf einmal heraus.

„Lily, ich..."

„James, ich..."

„'Tschuldigung...", sagte Lily mit geweiteten Augen.

„Dito. Ladies first.", bestimmte James – ganz Gentleman.

„Okay. Danke!", bedankte sich Lily, lächelte kurz und atmete erstmal tief durch.

_Was hatte James an sich, dass sie in seiner Gegenwart immer so unsicher machte?_

„James, ich wollte mich wegen gestern entschuldigen. Ich... Es war... Ich weiß auch nicht was in mich gefahren war. Normalerweise bin ich nicht so ein heulendes Wrack und es tut mir Leid, dass ich dich so in Beschlag genommen habe. Wegen mir hast du wahrscheinlich noch etliche Überstunden...", sprach Lily ihre Gedanken aus.

James winkte ab. „Mach' dir mal keine Sorgen! Ich kann verstehen, warum du so aufgebracht warst und was für ein Mensch wäre ich denn bitte schön, wenn ich dich nicht getröstet hätte? Das ist alles wirklich kein Problem. Außerdem muss ich dir widersprechen, was das heulende Wrack angeht – wie du es nennst. Glaub mir, selbst wenn du weinst, bist du noch wunderschön.", endete James mit einem schüchternen Grinsen und etwas mehr Farbe im Gesicht als üblich.

Lily fühlte sich plötzlich wieder wie ein kleines Schulmädchen, dass gerade ein Kompliment von ihrem Schwarm bekommen hätte. Auch ihre Wangen waren rosig. Ihre leuchtend grünen Augen sahen unsicher vom Boden auf zu James und zurück. Ein Lächeln breitete sich auf ihrem Gesicht aus und sie strahlte James kurz an. Lilys Herz pochte wie wild und sie wunderte sich, ob die Möglichkeit bestand, dass James es hören konnte.

Die Spannung in diesem Moment wurde jäh gebrochen, als Sean an die Bürotür klopfte, eintrat und verkündete: „James, Lily, die Spanier kommen jede Minute an. Wir müssen los!"

* * *

Resigniert folgte James Sean und Lily in den großen Saal. Der Moment mit Lily eben wäre perfekt gewesen. Und jetzt? Seine Frage nach dem Date war ihm im Hals stecken geblieben.

‚_Seit wann bist du so ein Feigling, James Potter?', fragte er sich leise selbst._

„Was meinst du, James?", erkundigte sich Lily und kräuselt besorgt die Stirn.

„Ach, nichts!"

‚Toll, jetzt muss sie dich für total verrückt halten. Kein Wunder! Du fängst ja schon an mit dir selbst zu sprechen.'

* * *

Es dauerte fast eine Stunde, bis sämtliche „Formalitäten" der Begrüßung erledigt worden waren. Erst hielt der britische Zaubereiminister eine lange Willkommensrede, in der er immer wieder betonte wie besonders doch die Zusammenarbeit zwischen Spanien und Großbritannien in den letzten Jahrzehnten gewesen sei. Dann stellten sich noch einige der wichtigsten hohen Tiere im Ministerium vor. Die meiste Zeit saßen Lily und James ziemlich teilnahmslos auf ihren Plätzen vor dem Podest. Für sie waren die Mitarbeiter des britischen Ministeriums wahrlich keine Unbekannten und das diplomatische Geplänkel bevor es an die wirkliche Arbeit gehen sollte empfanden beide als umständlich, überbewertet und unnütz.

Eher desinteressiert blickte Lily deshalb auch durch den Raum und beobachtete die Abordnung aus Spanien. Die meisten Gesichter waren ihr noch bekannt. Einige Spanier mit denen sie in Madrid gearbeitet hatte nickten ihr kurz zu oder lächelten, als sie Lily erkannten. Da traf sie den Blick eines Spaniers, der ihr gänzlich unbekannt war. Er sah sie durchdringend an. Nicht nur für einige Sekunden. Lily richtete ihren Blick wieder auf Alastor Moody, der gerade den Terminplan für heute erklärte: „...wir wollen dann gleich in die einzelnen Gruppen gehen, wo die Abteilungsleiter ihre Arbeit zuerst grob präsentieren werden. Danach ist eine etwa 90-minütige Mittagspause eingeplant. Anschließend wird jede Abteilung selbstständig entscheiden wie sie fort fahren möchte..."

Lilys Konzentration ließ wieder nach. Zum einen, weil sie den Terminplan bereits kannte. Zum anderen, weil sie sich regelrecht durchbohrt fühlte von den Blicken dieses Unbekannten.

Manche Menschen schienen einfach nicht zu begreifen, dass ihr Verhalten aufdringlich und unangebracht war. Lily entschloss sich mit den gleichen Waffen zurückzufeuern.

_Er_ beobachtete sie immer noch. Der Spanier war ihr allein wegen seines Benehmens unsympathisch. Sein breites, gieriges Lächeln. Seine schulterlangen, gegelten Haare. Sein weißes Hemd, dass er – Lilys Meinung nach – etwas zu offen trug, um seine Brusthaare zur Schau zu stellen. Gut, er war braungebrannt und hatte eine athletische Figur und war – für einen Südländer – recht groß. Aber Lily war er vom ersten Moment an suspekt. Ihre grünen Augen glitzerten ärgerlich in seine Richtung und wurden immer schmaler bis sie sich schließlich zu zwei Schlitzen verengt hatten, als sie ihn musterte.

„Lily?...Lily wir müssen hoch auf die Bühne zu Moody und unsere Gruppe abholen!", riss James sie aus ihren Gedanken. Kurz darauf folgte er Lilys Blick und bemerkte wen sie angesehen hatte.

„Sorry, ich war gerade etwas abwesend.", meinte Lily schaute weg von dem Spanier zurück zu James.

Sie standen von ihren Plätzen auf und gingen zu Alastor Moody auf das kleine Podest, das in der großen Halle errichtet worden war. Während Lily sich nun wieder sammelte, um ihre Gruppe in Empfang zu nehmen, schaute James leicht irritiert zu den Spaniern. Ganz speziell sah er _ihn_ an. James' Beschützerinstinkt war geweckt. Oder besser ausgedrückt James spürte wie ihn eine Welle der Eifersucht mitnahm.

_Wer war dieser Typ? Was bildete er sich ein? Wie konnte er es wagen Lily so anzusehen? Seine Lily! _

Demonstrativ legte James eine Hand auf Lilys Rücken und führte sie zum Podest. Fast schon als wolle er zeigen: ‚Sieh! Du hast hier nichts verloren! Finger weg von meiner Lily!'

Lily bekam von diesem kleinen „Machtkampf" nichts mit. Sie betrat neben James das Podest auf dem Alastor Moody sie beide nochmal kurz mit Namen vorstellte und dann die Gruppe der spanischen Delegation, die in Madrid mit Lily und James gearbeitet hatte, bat ebenfalls nach vorne zu kommen, damit sie sich an die Arbeit machen können.

„Ach ja, James, Lily, bevor ich es vergesse.", sagte Alastor Moody noch kurz zu ihnen, „Zu eurer Gruppe kommen noch drei neue hinzu, die, als wir in Madrid waren, gerade Urlaub hatten. Sie heißen Keiyla Ariza Hernandez, Isabel Morcillo Pérez und Rubén Ocasar Murcia."

Moody deutete auf zwei Frauen und einen Mann.

Als Lily sah _wen_ ihr Chef meinte, machte sich ein unwohles Gefühl in ihrem Magen breit. Besagte Person, Rubén, verzog sein Gesicht schon wieder zu einem Grinsen. Lily seufzte – zumindest innerlich – einmal kurz, atmete tief durch und sagte sich, dass es wohl schon nicht so schlimm werden würde. Jetzt war Professionalität gefragt, sie war hier schließlich nicht im Kindergarten. Lily entschied sich nichts anmerken zu lassen, Rubén wenn nötig zu ignorieren aber immer freundlich zu bleiben.

Es ging hier immerhin darum die Sicherheit für die Gemeinschaft der Zauberer zu sichern. Besonders nachdem sich die Spanier eher unkooperativ in Madrid gezeigt hatten wollten James und sie versuchen bei diesem Gegenbesuch mehr aus ihnen herauszuholen.

* * *

Als die Gruppe um James und Lily in einem der vielen Besprechungsräume der Aurorenabteilung angekommen war, trafen die Spanier nun auch auf die restlichen Mitglieder aus James' Team. Gemeinsam setzten sie sich an einen ovalen Tisch. Zu Lilys Unbehagen setzte sich Rubén direkt links neben sie.

„¡Hola Belleza¿Qué tal? Me llamo Rubén." _( dt.: Hallo Schönheit! Wie geht's? Ich heiße Rubén.)_, fragte er sie mit einem strahlenden Lächeln.

Lily konnte gar nicht so schnell antworten, so perplex war sie gewesen als Rubén sie angesprochen hatte. Gerade in diesem Moment räusperte sich James, der rechts von Lily saß, auch wenn es sich mehr nach dem Knurren eines Hundes anhörte, und stand auf ,um mit seiner ersten Präsentation über die Absicherung wichtiger Gebäude in London zu beginnen. Lily zuckte kurz und setzte sich gerade hin wie ein Schulmädchen, dass gerade beim Spicken erwischt worden wurde. Sie wusste gar nicht so recht warum sie Rubén kurz ein entschuldigendes Lächeln schenkte. Deshalb entging ihr auch der besorgte Blick, den James ihr und Rubén zuwarf.

* * *

_**A/N:** Hey du! Ja, genau du! Dich mein' ich! Probier doch mal aus was passiert, wenn du hier links unten auf den lila Button drückst!...Review?...Genau!_


	13. Großbritannien, Großbritannien Teil 2

**Wenn du am wenigsten damit rechnest...**

13. Kapitel: Großbritannien, Großbritannien Teil 2

„Lilyyyy, kannste du mir chelfen? Ich verrrstehe nicht ganz was Jamese gerrrade gesagte chat.", fragte Rubén mit seinem strahlendsten Lächeln an Lily gewandt, während James mit seiner Präsentation fortfuhr.

„Kein Problem, Rubén. Er meinte...", half Lily dem Gast aus Spanien freundlich.

Innerlich konnte James nur mit den Augen rollen. Das ging schon eine halbe Stunde so. Ständig beanspruchte dieser Rubén Lilys Aufmerksamkeit. Lily dies, Lily das, Lily hier, Lily da. Es war zum aus der Haut fahren, fand James. Eigentlich wäre ihm schon längst der Kragen geplatzt, wenn nicht...ja...wenn Lily nicht genauso nett zu Rubén wäre wie der zu ihr. Sie half diesem billigen Casanova wo es ihr nur möglich war, so empfand James, und sie war seiner Meinung nach wesentlich netter als es notwendig wäre. Sie lachte sogar über seine Witze. Nun gut, dieser Möchtegern-Casanova war auch der stellvertretende Abteilungsleiter der Spanier, aber darüber sah James gelinde hinweg. Es ging hier schließlich um Lily Evans.

„_Reiß dich zusammen James, in ein paar Tagen sind die Spanier hier wieder weg.",_ dachte sich James und startete den vergeblichen Versuch sich zu beruhigen.

* * *

„So, das war's fürs Erste. Danke für eure Aufmerksamkeit. Wir machen jetzt eine 90-minütige Mittagspause. Also sehen wir uns um 14.00 Uhr wieder hier.", schloss James den Vormittag um gleich darauf zu hören:

„Lilyyyy, chaste du schon etwas vorrr in deiner Pause? Kannste du mirrr vielleicht ein gutes Restaurrrante in London zeigen?"

„Das würde ich wirklich gern, Rubén. Aber ich treffe mich leider schon mit einer Freundin zum Lunch. Wir wollen in den Tropfenden Kessel gehen. Vielleicht ein anderes Mal?", schlug Lily diplomatisch vor.

Fluchtartig packte James seine Unterlagen zusammen und stürmte fast aus dem Konferenzraum. Es reichte ihm. Länger als notwendig wollte James auf gar keinen Fall in einem Raum mit diesem Kerl bleiben, sonst würde er für nichts garantieren können. Es war ihm immer noch ein Rätsel was Lily an ihm fand. Auf seinem Weg nach draußen warf er einen letzten erzürnten Blick in Rubéns Richtung.

Allerdings schien dieser James gar nicht zu bemerken, er war viel zu sehr damit beschäftigt Lily schöne Augen zu machen. Diese wiederum wunderte sich über das seltsame Verhalten ihres Chefs. James war offensichtlich schlecht gelaunt. Was hatte ihn so verstimmt? Aber Lily machte sich nicht lange Gedanken um ihren Vorgesetzten und sein doch mehr als seltsames Verhalten. Sie erklärte sich seine schlechte Laune einfach mit dem vielen Stress, den James wegen den Spaniern hatte.

* * *

Zehn Minuten später war Lily auf dem Weg zum Tropfenden Kessel, wo sie sich mit Natalie treffen wollte. Sie hatte in letzter Zeit eindeutig zu wenig mit Natalie unternommen, aber sowohl Lily als auch ihre Freundin hatten so viel zu tun. Die Arbeit mit James nahm Lilys Zeit voll in Anspruch und seit Natalie einen zusätzlichen Lehrgang für das Schneidern von Roben belegt hatte um sich besser zu qualifizieren sahen sie sich meist nur noch todmüde nach der Arbeit. Deshalb hatten sich beide den heutigen Mittag freigenommen um endlich mal wieder über alles reden zu können.

Kurz bevor Lily in den Pub hereinging lief ihr ihre beste Freundin schon in die Arme.

„Hallo Lily! Schön, dass du's so pünktlich geschafft hast!", begrüßte Natalie sie freudestrahlend.

„Hey Natalie! Ich bin selbst begeistert, dass ich's hingekriegt hab. Weißt du, da ist dieser Typ der mich die ganze Zeit zutextet, aber ich muss immer nett bleiben, weil ich glaube, dass wir auf seine gute Laune angewiesen sind. Er hat mir gegenüber mal fallen lassen, dass sein Vater ein ganz hohes Tier im spanischen Ministerium ist. Schrecklich!", erklärte Lily sichtlich genervt.

„Du Ärmste! Na dann kann ich ja von Glück reden, dass er dich hat gehen lassen. Komm', was bleiben wir noch hier draußen stehen? Ich hab' einen Mordshunger! Wir reden drinnen weiter.", forderte Natalie sie auf.

Lily leistete dieser Bitte nur allzu gerne Folge.

* * *

Schon als sie den allseits beliebten Pub betraten bemerkten Lily und Natalie, dass die Atmosphäre angespannt war. War es reine optische Täuschung, fragte Lily sich, oder wirkte der Tropfende Kessel mit seinen vielen kleinen Ecken und Nischen heute besonders dunkel und alt? Auch wenn es in letzter Zeit nichts ungewöhnliches mehr war viele Zauberer misstrauisch dreinschauend oder vermummt an öffentlichen Plätzen anzutreffen, so waren Natalie und Lily doch überrascht von dem Ausmaß, dass ihnen heute in ihrem Lieblingslokal geradezu ins Gesicht sprang. Die Stimmung die in dem Pub herrschte bereitete beiden ein mulmiges Gefühl im Bauch.

Die vielen düsteren Ecken des Pubs, die Lily einst als urig und gemütlich empfunden hatte, schienen ihr nunmehr unheimlich. Auch die angespannte Ruhe und die vielen Augenpaare, welche Lily und Natalies Bewegungen aufmerksam zu verfolgen schienen, verminderten ihr Gefühl von Sicherheit zunehmend.

Kurz wechselten Lily und Natalie einen unsicheren Blick. Was war hier bloß im Gange?

Vorsichtig bahnten sie sich ihren Weg zu Tom, dem Wirt. Je näher sie zu ihm gingen, desto größer schien er sie mit seinen Augen furchterfüllt anzusehen.

„Hallo Tom!", grüßte Lily ihn mit einer Stimme, die mutiger klang als sie sich in Wirklichkeit fühlte.

„Schönes Wetter heute, nicht wahr?", entgegnete Tom mit lauter Stimme auf ihre Begrüßung. Leise flüsterte er ihr zu: „Verlassen sie den Pub bevor es zu spät ist!" Der dringliche Ausdruck in Toms Augen verdeutlichte die Ernsthaftigkeit der Situation. Jetzt war nicht die Zeit für Fragen.

„Wirklich herrlich dieser Novemberregen, man sieht sich, Tom!", hörte Lily sich sagen während sie und Natalie sich auf den Weg zurück in die Winkelgasse machten. Doch sie kam nicht weit...

„Wie, so schnell wollt ihr beiden Hübschen schon wieder gehen?", fragte sie einer der vermummten Männer, der sich Lily und Natalie in den Weg stellte und so den Ausgang versperrt. In seiner rechten Hand hielt er seinen Zauberstab, der bedrohlich präzise auf Lily gerichtet war.

„Ähm,...ich... also wir...", Lily wusste nicht was sie sagen oder tun sollte, doch lange brauchte sie sich keine Gedanken zu machen als plötzlich wie aus dem Nichts noch mehr vermummte Menschen in den Pub apparierten und wahllos – wie es schien – Zaubersprüchen in die Gegend feuerten. Auch der Vermummte schien von dieser Ankunft überrascht zu sein. Zumindestens senkte er seinen Zauberstab wieder und wendete seinen Blick von Lily und Natalie auf das Geschehen in der Mitte des Raumes. Dort begangen indes andere zwielichtige Gestalten Stühle und Hocker zu zerschmettern und den Pub zu verwüsten. Einer der Leute bedrohte Tom und zwang ihn seinen Tagesumsatz herzugeben. Als Tom sich anfangs weigerte richtete der Vermummte den Zauberstab zuerst auf ihn und dann auf die Wand auf der anderen Seite des Pubs. Der Vermummte rief mit schneidender Stimme: „Fracturo" Ein blutroter Blitz beförderte Tom weg von seinem Tresen, durch die Luft hindurch auf die andere Seite des Pubs, wo er mit fast wahnwitziger Geschwindigkeit gegen die Wand prallte. Mit einem dumpfen Schlag sackte Tom zu Boden.

„Natalie, wir müssen hier raus. Wir müssen Hilfe rufen!", sagte Lily panisch und zog ihre Freundin in Richtung Ausgang.

Einen Moment später hörten Natalie und Lily einen ohrenbetäubenden Knall, der die alten, beschlagenen Fensterscheiben in tausend kleine Scherben zerbersten ließ. Die Kraft der Explosion entzog Lily und Natalie den Boden unter den Füßen und drückte sie noch schneller nach draußen, wo sie auf dem harten Kopfsteinpflaster der Winkelgasse landeten.

Der dröhnende Donnerschlag schallte auch durch die Winkelgasse. Kurz darauf hörte man eine Frau aufschreien und hektisches Stimmengewirr wurde vernommen. Für Lily lief alles nur in Zeitlupe ab, sie sah ihre Umgebung nur verschwommen. Bevor sie begriff wie es geschehen war half ihr jemand aufzustehen und setzte sie auf einen Stuhl. Lily fühlte wie sie am ganzen Körper von dem erlittenen Schock zitterte.

* * *

Auroren tauchten aus allen möglichen Richtungen auf, um in den Tropfenden Kessel zu strömen. Auch James war unter ihnen. Die Nachricht von dem Anschlag war während seiner Mittagspause im Ministerium eingetroffen. Sofort hatte man eine Einsatztruppe entsandt. James hoffte, dass sie diesmal mehr erreichen konnten, als bloß die Ordnung wiederherzustellen. Mit großer Sorge erinnert er sich, dass Lily vorgehabt hatte im Tropfenden Kessel zu Mittag zu essen. Der Gedanke, dass ihr etwas zugestoßen sein könnte machte ihn krank vor Sorge. Entschlossen zückte James seinen Zauberstab...

* * *

Ein Medimagier aus St. Mungos kümmerte sich währenddessen um Natalie und Lily. Das Schlimmste was beide erlitten hatten war ein Schock, wie sich herausstellte. Ansonsten nur ein paar Aufschürfungen von dem Sturz und bei der Explosion hatten sich einige kleine Glassplitter auf Lilys Stirn verirrt. Glücklicherweise alles halb so schlimm. Nichts, was nicht mit ein paar gekonnten Zaubersprüchen des Medimagiers gelindert werden konnte.

* * *

James und seine Kollegen hatten Glück im Unglück gehabt. Die Vandalen hatten nicht damit gerechnet, dass ihnen das Ministerium so schnell auf die Schliche kommen würde. Die Auroren taten ihr Bestes um die Unruhestifter aufzuhalten. Schockzauber in Form von roten Lichtstrahlen schossen von allen Seiten durch den Pub. Alles verlief nach Plan, schon bald konnten die vermummten Männer eingekreist werden.

„_Diesmal kriegen wir euch."_,dachte sich James,_ „So leicht wie diesen Sommer entkommt ihr uns nicht!"_

Gerade als James das Gefühl hatte die Angreifer hätten an Energie verloren und es wäre der passende Zeitpunkt um sie dingfest zu machen, hörte er ein mehrstimmiges _‚plopp'_ und als hätte es eine lautlose Absprache gegeben disapparierten die dunklen Gestalten zeitgleich. Schnell duckte sich James um einem Lähmzauber auszuweichen, den sein Kollege Sean von der anderen Seite des Raumes Momente bevor die Vandalen verschwanden abgefeuert hatte. Die Auroren waren sprachlos. Wie sollte man diese unbekannten Unruhestifter je zu fassen bekommen?

* * *

Draußen vor dem Pub nahm das Chaos langsam ab und auch Lily und Natalie fühlten sich langsam wieder kraftvoll genug um zu gehen. Beide waren mit ein paar Pflastern und Bandagen versorgt worden und hatten beschlossen nach Hause zu gehen. Alastor Moody war kurz zu Lily geeilt bevor er auch in den Tropfenden Kessel gegangen war um die Täter zu stellen. Er war es auch gewesen, der Lily den Nachmittag frei gegeben hatte:

„Gut, dass Sie wohlauf sind, Miss Evans. Nehmen Sie sich den Nachmittag frei und erholen Sie sich!"

„Aber...", Lily wollte einwenden, dass ihre Hilfe wahrscheinlich gebraucht wurde mit den spanischen Gästen und einem Anschlag zur gleichen Zeit.

„Nichts aber! Nach so einem Erlebnis brauchen Sie vor allem Ruhe!", befahl der leitende Auror und Lily wagte sich nicht mehr zu widersprechen.

* * *

Die beiden Freundinnen machten sich gerade auf den Weg nach Hause, als...

„Lilyyyyyyy! Oh, meine Gott. Ich chabe mirrr Sorrrge gemacht um diiich!"

Rubén auf sie zugelaufen kam und eine äußerst perplexe Lily in die Arme schloss und erst auf die rechte und dann auf die linke Wange küsste. Von dieser stürmischen Begrüßung überrascht war Lily eigentlich im Begriff einige Schritte zurückzugehen um so Rubéns Umarmung zu entfliehen. Doch der aufdringliche Spanier umfasste mit seinen Händen ihr Gesicht und redete weiter aufgeregt und besorgt auf Lily ein.

Verwirrt blickte Natalie erst auf die Beiden und dann eher hilfesuchend um sich. Wo kam dieser Typ her? Woher kannte er Lily? Da fiel ihr Blick auf Lilys erschöpft aussehenden Chef, James Potter, der anscheinend gerade aus dem Tropfenden Kessel gekommen war. Schon an seinem Gesichtsausdruck konnte Natalie sehen, dass Rubén Lily für seinen Geschmack eindeutig zu nah kam.

* * *

Wie befangen blickte James auf Rubén und die mit dem Rücken zu ihm stehende Lily. Er sah, wie der Spanier _seine_ Lily nochmal in die Arme schloss und James Herz zog sich zusammen. Heute mittag hatte es schon so ausgesehen, als würden die Beiden miteinander flirten, aber was er hier sah war zu eindeutig, um sich noch Hoffnungen zu machen. So weh es auch tat, James musste die Dinge so akzeptieren wie sie num mal waren. Er drehte sich um und ging, länger würde er es nicht aushalten können Lily mit Rubén zu sehen.

* * *

Im Ministerium war es langsam ruhig geworden. Die Gänge waren verlassen. In den Abteilungen waren die Lampen erloschen, die Schreibtische der Angestellten waren verlassen. Nur in James Büro brannte noch Licht. James starrte auf einen unbestimmbaren Punkt auf der Wand. Das tat er schon seit Stunden. Eigentlich, seit er von dem Einsatz im Tropfenden Kessel diesen Mittag wiedergekommen war.

Die Tagung mit den Spaniern hatte man erst nicht fortgeführt, sondern sie in Sicherheit vor möglichen weiteren Angriffen gebracht.

Alle im Ministerium kümmerten sich um den Anschlag und stellten Nachforschungen an oder verfassten Berichte. James hatte das Schreiben des Einsatzberichtes Sean überlassen. Ihm selbst fehlte jegliche Kraft, um sich auf etwas anderes zu konzentrieren, als das Bild von Lily und dem Spanier, dass nicht mehr aus seinem Kopf gehen wollte.

Er war rasend vor Eifersucht und gleichzeitig tief in Trauer versunken. Eigentlich hatte er kein Anrecht auf Lily. Nicht in der geringsten Art und Weise und doch traf es ihn hart Lily mit jemand anderem zu sehen. Sie war ihm noch wichtiger, als er je zuvor geglaubt hätte.

James wurde durch ein Klopfen an der Tür aus seinen Gedanken gerissen (A/N: an pia: und diesmal ist es nicht Sean grins ).

„Herein!"

„Guten Abend James!", grüßte Alastor Moody als er in das Büro kam. „Immer noch hier? Wie dem auch sei, die Abteilung für Nachforschung hat sich den Pub nochmal genauer angesehen. Diese vermummten Personen haben eine Nachricht hinterlassen. Sie stehen auf jeden Fall mit Lord Voldemort in Verbindung und nennen sich angeblich Todesser. So zumindest der Stand der Ermittlungen bis jetzt. Als ich an Ihrer Abteilung vorbeigegangen bin und bei hier noch Licht gebrannt hat, dachte ich ich sag's Ihnen."

„Na, dann hat unser Einsatz heute ja wenigstens etwas gebracht.", meinte James auf den Bericht des leitenden Aurors.

„Sie haben heute gute Arbeit geleistet, James.", lobte ihn Moody fachmännisch.

„Danke."

„Sie sollten bald Feierabend machen, James. Wir brauchen Sie morgen für die Spanier!", sagte Alastor Moody noch und wollte sich dann verabschieden.

„Sie haben Recht.", antwortete James, machte allerdings keine Anstalten sich zu bewegen sondern blickte starr und eher abwesend vor sich hin.

„Mr. Moody?", fragte er und schreckte – so schien es – aus seinen Gedanken auf. „Ich habe eine Bitte an Sie.", sprach James grübelnd.

„Was kann ich für Sie tun, James?", wollte Alastor Moody wissen.

„Es geht um Lily Evans..."

* * *

_**A/N:** Juhu, ich glaub ich hab es endlich mal geschafft ein neues Kapitel einigermaßen „schnell" fertig zu haben! Ich hoffe es hat euch gefallen. Ich würde gern wissen, wie ihr die Szene mit dem Angriff in dem Pub gefunden habt. Wenn's um „Äktschn" geht, bin ich mir nämlich immer nicht so sicher, ob da auch wirklich ein bisschen Spannung rüberkommt oder es eigentlich nur langweilig ist. Na ja, lasst es mich wissen...(REVIEWT! REVIEWT! REVIEWT!). Ich hoffe ihr nehmt es mir nicht übel, dass ich mal ganz dreist ignoriert habe, dass es zwischen der Winkelgasse und dem Tropfenden Kessel noch diesen Hinterhof gibt, aber sonst hätte ich Lily und Natalie ja nicht so dramatisch aus dem Pub schleudern können usw._

_Ansonsten hoffe ich ihr hattet auch alle schöne Herbstferien (für mich sind es die letzten in meiner Schullaufbahn, dann gibt's nur noch Semesterferien ) und seid gespannt darauf, wie es im nächsten Kapitel weitergeht. Dann möchte ich nochmal Danke, Danke, Danke sagen, an alle die so lieb sind und sich die Mühe machen eine Review zu hinterlassen. Es freut mich immer Feedback zu bekommen und spornt mich an mir noch mehr Mühe zu geben._

_**Reviews:**_

_an **little sunflower:** Ich kann Rubén auch nicht leiden... aus gutem Grund._

_an **Dragon Corazon:** Danke für das riesen Lob. Ich kann James gut verstehen. Ich bin auch ein mega-eifersüchtiger Typ. Mir hat die Idee einfach gut gefallen, dass James eher der besitzergreifende Typ ist._

_an** pia:** Leider hat sich das mit der Einladung zum Essen ja für James eher erübrigt. Er ist ja leider (noch) nicht dazu gekommen. Ich hoffe ich hab das mit dem Kompliment nicht zu schnulzig gemacht und ja Sean ist für mich persönlich ja so der Running-Gag. Er muss immer herhalten, dabei kann er doch gar nichts dafür. Ich find Rubén auch nicht gut, Lily ja auch nicht, aber Konkurrenz belebt ja das Geschäft. Mal sehen ob Sirius sich einschaltet. Im Endeffekt müssen die Beiden es aber alleine schaffen (wenn sie's denn schaffen)._

_an **jasdarling:** Hey, hier wird nicht gegrummelt smile ! Ein bisschen Herz-Schmerz muss sein und auch wenn du nichts gesagt hättest wäre Rubén gekommen. Der lässt sich nämlich nicht aufhalten. Außerdem bin ich ein optimistischer Mensch. Also drücken wir beide die Daumen und hoffen, dass es noch klappt grins . Hab bei dir jetzt übrigens auch endlich eine Review hinterlassen!_


	14. Sorry seems to be the hardest word

_A/N: Hallo ihr Lieben!_ _Nachdem ich endlich und teilweise auch erfolgreich die erste Klausurphase des neuen Schuljahres hinter mich gebracht habe, hab ich nun auch die Zeit gefunden das neue Kapitel fertigzustellen! freu Antworten auf Reviews sind am Ende des Kapitels.

* * *

_

**Wenn du am wenigsten damit rechnest...**

14. Kapitel: Sorry seems to be the hardest word...

„Du hast _was_ gemacht?", Sirius Stimme überschlug sich als sie ungläubig und fast erzürnt durch James' Wohnung schallte. „Bist du von allen guten Geistern verlassen, James?", polterte er weiter.

„Lily versetzen zu lassen, was ist denn schon dabei?", erwiderte James trotzig und versuchte Sirius Kommentar mit einer halbherzigen Handbewegung abzutun.

„Was geht in deinem Kopf vor? Ich dachte du wärst in Lily verliebt?", fragte Sirius ungläubig.

„Glaub mir, es ist besser so...für uns alle!", behauptete James entschlossen.

„Wie bist du bloß auf so eine bescheuerte Idee gekommen? Ich dachte du wolltest mit Lily ausgehen, den ersten Schritt machen,..."

„Wollte ich auch...zuerst...aber das ist jetzt nicht mehr wichtig. Sie hat einen neuen Freund!", erklärte James mit matter Stimme während er seine Schläfen massierte.

„Hä? Irgendwie komme ich seit „neuer Freund" nicht mehr ganz mit.", stutzte Sirius.

Kurz erzählte James was sich beim Besuch der Spanier abgespielt hatte und besonders von Rubén, der Lily nach dem Angriff tröstend in die Arme genommen hatte.

„...und das ist der Grund, Padfoot, warum ich mich ab jetzt aus Lily Evans' Leben raushalten werde."

James hielt sich die Hände vor sein Gesicht und sprach mit zittriger Stimme: „Ich kann es einfach nicht mehr aushalten. Versuch mich doch bitte zu verstehen, Padfoot. Es ist ja nicht so, als ob ich sie gefeuert hätte. Sie arbeitet jetzt in der Verwaltung, bei Moody. Es ist eher so, als wenn sie befördert worden wäre." Jedes einzelne Wort schien James Schmerzen zu bereiten. „Wenn man meine persönlichen Gefühle für Lily beiseite lässt, ist sie nämlich hervorragend in ihrem Job. Allein deswegen könnte ich ihr niemals kündigen. Das hätte sie nicht verdient." Ein kurzer Seufzer entfloh James und er fuhr sich durch die Haare.

„Aber du brauchst Lily doch auch als Unterstützung in deinem Team?", hakte Sirius zweifelnd nach.

„Ach, das geht schon. Glaub mir, Arbeit ist das beste Heilmittel bei meiner momentanen Verfassung. Soweit ich weiß, macht Lily sich großartig in Moodys Team und bis jetzt hab ich noch keine Probleme, was die Organisation meiner Abteilung angeht.", versuchte James Sirius Befürchtungen herunterzuspielen und sein Mund verzog sich zu einem halben Grinsen, was allerdings die Niedergeschlagenheit in seinen Augen nicht vertreiben konnte.

* * *

Ruhig fielen die kleinen weißen Schneeflocken vom wolkenverhangenen Himmel. In der Ferne konnte Lily die Tower Bridge sehen. Dort hatte der Himmel ein unfreundliches grau angenommen. Unablässig segelte der Schnee zu Boden, nur um dort innerhalb kürzester Zeit zu schmelzen. Es war einfach noch nicht kalt genug für Schnee. Die weißen Flocken verwandelten sich zu Wasser und ließen die sowieso schon dreckigen Bürgersteige noch schmuddeliger aussehen. Autos fuhren mit gnadenlosem Tempo durch die Pfützen und man musste wirklich aufmerksam sein, ansonsten war man von oben bis unten mit grau-schwarzen Sprenkeln übersät. 

Lily saß am Fenster, in einen flauschigen Pullover gekuschelt und wärmte ihre Hände an einem Becher warmen Tee. Was war das heute doch wieder für ein Tag im Ministerium gewesen.

Seit drei Wochen arbeitete Lily nun schon für Alastor Moody. Wieso genau sie nicht mehr mit James arbeitete konnte sie immer noch nicht ganz verstehen. Natalie war der festen Überzeugung, dass James auf Rubén eifersüchtig gewesen sei, aber Lily hielt absolut nichts von dieser Theorie. Zumal James absolut keinen Grund dafür gehabt hätte. Tausendmal lieber hätte sie sich in der Zeit in der sie Rubéns nervige Fragen beantwortet hatte mit James gearbeitet. Das dürfte auch ihm nicht entgangen sein.

Nein, es musste einen anderen Grund für diese plötzliche Veränderung in James' Verhalten geben und für Lilys plötzliche Versetzung in Moodys Abteilung. Aber welchen? Zugegeben, Natalies Vermutung war nicht ganz an den Haaren herbei gezogen. Sie hatte ihr nämlich davon erzählt, dass James gesehen hatte, wie Rubén Lily in den Arm genommen hatte. Und da habe er, laut Natalie, ganz und gar nicht glücklich ausgesehen. War James also eifersüchtig auf Rubén gewesen? Irgendwie konnte Lily das nicht so Recht glauben. Ihr selbst war klar, dass sie, müsste sie zwischen Rubén und James wählen, keine Sekunde gezögert hätte um sich für James zu entscheiden. Aber war James das auch klar? Eigentlich hatte sie ihm gegenüber nie eindeutig ihre Gefühle gezeigt. Klar, es hatte Momente mit James gegeben, wo sie hart an die Grenze von einer kollegialen Beziehung zwischen Chef und Angestellte gekommen waren. Aber erwiderte James ihre Gefühle? Oder interpretierte Lily sein freundliches, zuvorkommendes Verhalten einfach nur falsch? Wären sie sich näher gekommen, wenn Sean vor der Reise nach Madrid nicht einfach ins Büro geplatzt wäre? Hatte seine Umarmung in Madrid, wenn auch nur unterbewusst, etwas zu bedeuten gehabt? Hatte sie in seinen Augen, als sie sich heute in Moodys Büro gegenüberstanden, nicht seine Zuneigung und seine Enttäuschung gesehen? Oder bildete sich Lily das alles nur ein?

_Flashback _

Lily hatte für Moody gerade einen ganzen Stapel Akten aus dem Archiv geholt und war auf dem Weg in das Büro ihres neuen Chefs. Sie war kurz vor seinem Büro gewesen, als die Tür zu dem Bürovorraum aufging und sie die ihr vertraute Stimme hörte, die ihre Knie weich und ihre Hände zitterig machten.

„Dann werde ich mich bis Montag um eine Gefahrenaufstellung kümmern. Nochmal vielen Dank, Mr Moody!", hörte sie James sagen und vor lauter Schreck ihn Sekunden darauf mit eigenen Augen zu sehen fielen ihr die Akten aus den Händen. Schnell kniete sie sich hin um alles wieder aufzusammeln.

‚_Wie peinlich!'_, dachte Lily bei sich.

„Hier...ich glaub das...das gehört auch noch zu den Akten.", hörte sie James sagen der, wie Lily feststellte, als sie aufblickte, ihr nun gegenüber ebenfalls auf dem Boden kniete und einige Papiere in der Hand hielt. Er streckte sie Lily entgegen und sie nahm sie dankend an und trennte dabei nur kurz den Blickkontakt zwischen ihr und James. Sein Blick ließ abwechselnd kalte und warme Schauer über ihren Rücken gleiten. Seine tiefbraunen Augen blickten sie traurig und besorgt an.

„James, ich denke... ich bin dir eine...", fast hätte Lily gesagt _‚Erklärung schuldig'_, eigentlich wollte sie ihm auch am liebsten sagen, dass er das mit Rubén in den falschen Hals gekriegt hatte und sie wieder zu ihm, nein, in seine Abteilung zurück wollte, aber dann änderte Lily ihre Meinung.

‚_Was, wenn es gar nichts mit Rubén zu tun hat? Was, wenn Natalie sich geirrt hatte? Dann mach ich mich noch total zum Affen! Wie soll ich James dann überhaupt noch gegenübertreten?'_, dachte sie sich.

„Ähm...also ich wollte sagen... ähm", setzte Lily wieder an.

‚_Jetzt lass dir schon was einfallen Lily!'_

„Danke, dass du mich für den Posten bei Mr. Moody vorgeschlagen hast!", beendete Lily ihren Satz nun eher kläglich und mit zweifelndem Tonfall. Sie spürte wie ihr Gesicht immer wärmer wurde.

‚_Vermutlich kann man schon nicht mehr sagen wo mein Gesicht aufhört und mein Haaransatz anfängt. Scheiße!'_, dachte Lily bei sich und errötete bei dem Gedanken nur noch mehr.

Verwirrt sah James sie an. Unsicher antwortete er: „Ja,...kein Problem...gern geschehen.", und fuhr sich dabei nervös durch seine strubbeligen Haare.

Die Stille, die darauf folgte war für beide höchst unangenehm. Sowohl James als auch Lily vermieden es dem Anderen in die Augen zu schauen.

Schließlich räusperte James sich kurz und meinte dann verkrampft: „Tja,...also...ich muss dann wohl mal los. Tschüss Lily!"

„Tschüss."

* * *

_Reviews:_

_pia: Vollkommen aufgegeben hat James sie noch nicht, im Moment versucht er so gut es geht seine Gefühle zu leugnen. Ja, wir alle würden Rubén gerne mal einenkrägtigen Schlag verpassen. Kann man deine Todesserleinchen auch als Unterhalter für 'nen runden Geburtstag buchen ;-)! Danke für dein Lob und deine super Review freu . Hoffentlich magst du das neue Kapitel. LG_

_Magical May: Wie du siehst, hat er Moody leider nicht wirklich "um Rat" gefragt (sorry), dafür kennen sie sich nicht gut genug. LG_

_jasdarling: Hi Süße, bitte bitte bitte nicht grummeln, ich weiß es ist schlimm im Moment, aber es gibt ein "happy end". Indianerehrenwort! Sorry, aber mit deiner Vermutung warum James Moody sprechen will lagst du richtig. Ehrlich gesagt, wollte ich Rubén sogar erst zu einem Todesser machen, aber dann fand ich das doch zu fies. Er ist einfach nur ein ekliger Macho, aber nicht böse. LG_

_A/N: Vielen Dank an alle meine lieben Reviewer und allen anderen die das Kapitel gelesen haben, aber keinen Kommentar hinterlassen haben muss ich sagen „shame on you" ;-)! Ich hab nämlich in meinem Account so eine Statistik gesehen,in der steht, dass über 100 Leute das Kapitel aufgerufen haben aber nur5 von euch auch eine Review geschrieben haben__ schmoll . __Ihr habt aber noch eine Chance, entweder mit dem nächsten oder mit dem übernächsten Kapitel ist die ff nämlich beendet, also haut in die Tasten! g _


	15. All you need is love

Wenn du am wenigsten damit rechnest...

**15. Kapitel: All you need is love**

Das Jahr näherte sich dem Ende. Auch im Ministerium kehrte zur Adventszeit endlich etwas mehr Ruhe ein. Nicht das die Zeiten je wirklich ruhig gewesen wären, aber zumindest für Lily hatte sich der Trubel der letzten Wochen gelegt. Die Arbeit in Moodys Team lief gut, ihre Kollegen waren nett und eigentlich sollte alles beim Besten sein, aber irgendwie war es das nicht. Etwas fehlte Lily. Und sie wusste was...Pardon...wer das war. Sie musste oft an ihn denken, zu oft. Auch jetzt gerade, obwohl sie schon fast zu spät dran war für die alljährliche Weihnachtsfeier des Ministeriums:

„Ach Lily, glaubst du so wird es besser?", fragte Natalie mitleidig, die ihr dabei half ihre Haare hochzustecken.

„Ich hab's mir anders überlegt. Ich geh' doch nicht hin.", behauptete Lily plötzlich und zog bestimmt die Klammer aus ihrem Haar, die die gesamte „Konstruktion" zusammenhielt. Sie stützte ihren Kopf auf ihre Hände und seufzte.

„Ach quatsch, Lily, du gehst! Deine neuen Kollegen werden da sein...", versuchte Natalie sie zu überzeugen und strich ihr aufmunternd über den Rücken.

„Und meine alten Kollegen auch. Nein, ich schaffe das nicht.", beschloss Lily.

„Du bist eine starke Frau, natürlich schaffst du das!", bestärkte Natalie sie.

„Und was, wenn ich James sehe?", fragte Lily ängstlich.

„Dann redest du ganz normal mit ihm, so wie mit jedem anderen auch.", erklärte Natalie beruhigend.

„James ist nicht ‚jeder andere'.", erwiderte Lily hitzig.

„Ich weiß doch, Lily!", beschwichtigte Natalie ihre beste Freundin. „Und genau deswegen solltest du da heute Abend auf jeden Fall hingehen."

* * *

Nach einer weiteren Viertelstunde von Natalies gutem Zureden stand Lily in dem großen Saal, der ihr schon einmal zum Verhängnis geworden war und sie hoffte inständig, dass es diesmal gut gehen würde. Die Weihnachtsfeier hatte bereits angefangen. Der große Saal war festlich dekoriert mit Weihnachtsbäumen, von der Decke rieselnder Schnee, der auf der Hälfte des Wegs ins Nichts verschwand, glitzernde Eisfiguren sowie kleine Feen, die durch die Luft schwirrten. Auf dem Podest, auf dem Moody im November noch die spanische Abordnung eingeteilt hatte, saßen heute Abend eine kleine Gruppe Musiker. Die Gruppe bestand aus – passend zu der förmlichen, schicken Weihnachtsfeier des Ministeriums – aus zwei Geigen, einem Kontrabass, sowie Cello, Klarinette und Harfe, um etwas Atmosphäre zu schaffen und die Gäste zum Tanz aufzufordern. Auf der anderen Seite des Raumes war ein kleines Büfett aufgebaut mit Punsch, Sekt und kleinen Canapés. 

Alle die im Ministerium von Rang und Namen waren, hatten sich anscheinend hier in ihrer besten Abendkleidung – die Männer im Anzug, die Frauen im Abendkleid – versammelt. Aber auch „normale" Beamte tummelten sich heute Abend im Saal. Lily wollte sich erst einmal in Ruhe umsehen. Weit kam sie allerdings nicht, denn dort war _er_...

Nervös blickte James immer wieder um sich und durchsuchte die Menge immer wieder mit seinen Augen, er hielt nach einer ganz besonderen Person Ausschau. Nebenbei unterhielt er sich eigentlich mit Sean, aber wirklich viel Aufmerksamkeit schenkte er seinem Kollegen nicht. Erneut blickte er in Richtung der Eingangstür, während er einen Schluck Sekt trank.

„Da ist Lily!", sprach er ohne nachzudenken laut aus.

„Ja, unsere Lily. Wie toll sie heute Abend aussieht.", meinte Sean freundlich.

„Soll ich zu ihr rüber gehen?", fragte James eher sich selbst als irgendjemand anders.

„Klar, was spricht den dagegen!", antwortete Sean leicht verwirrt und schlug James aufmunternd auf die Schulter.

„Genau.", stellte James stockend fest. „Hältst du mal eben mein Glas?", fragte er Sean noch und ging ohne auch noch eine Antwort zu erwarten auf die andere Seite des Raumes, zu Lily...

Sie sah ihn kommen. Na ja, eigentlich war er der Erste und Einzige gewesen, den sie heute Abend wirklich wahrgenommen hatte. Unsicher blickte sie erst ihn an und dann weg, dann doch wieder zu ihm. Ihre Blicke trafen sich, als er nur noch wenige Meter von ihr entfernt war.

„Hallo Lily!", begrüßte James sie glücklich.

„Ich...Schön, dass du da bist. Wie geht's dir?", fragte er nervös.

„Gut...wirklich gut.", sagte sie und klang so, als wolle sie sich selbst davon überzeugen.

„Hm. Das ist gut.", antwortete James wenig geistreich.

Unsicher was sie sagen sollten standen sie sich gegenüber und schauten dem Anderen in die Augen.

* * *

„Schau dir die Zwei an!", sagte Duncan Kentworthy kopfschüttelnd, als er sich neben Sean Thompson stellte. „Wie zwei Teenager. Stumm wie Fische, keiner traut sich etwas zu sagen."

„James ist schrecklich nervös. Bis sie ankam stand er bei mir...", erzählte Sean.

„und?"

„Hat kein Wort von dem gehört was ich ihm erzählt habe. Der ist hin und weg!"

„Sie ist auch nicht besser. Guck' mal wie verlegen sie ihn anlächelt.", meinte Duncan und nickte mit dem Kopf in Lilys Richtung.

„Die Beiden können einem fast Leid tun."

* * *

„Willst du tanzen?", fragte James hastig und brach so unerwartet die Stille. Das was er am wenigsten wollte war Lily wieder zu verlieren, jetzt wo er sie doch endlich gefunden hatte.

„Ähm...", begann Lily sichtlich überrascht.

„Du musst natürlich nicht, wenn du nicht willst, ich dachte nur, dass..", wollte James sofort seinen Vorschlag zurücknehmen.

„Nein, nein! Also, ich meine ‚ja', ich würde gerne mit dir tanzen.", antwortete Lily, lächelte schüchtern und strich sich ihr Kleid glatt.

„Gut.", bemerkte James und nahm vorsichtig Lilys Hand in seine und führte sie zur Tanzfläche vor dem Podest, wo sich bereits viele andere Paare tummelten.

Die Musiker spielten gerade einen langsamen Walzer. Angespannt nahmen Lily und James die Grundhaltung ein und begannen zu tanzen. Während Lily James wie gebannt ansah und sich ein großes, zufriedenes Lächeln auf ihrem Gesicht ausbreitete, gab James sich – nervös wie er war – die allergrößte Mühe Lily nicht anzusehen und doch verirrte sich sein Blick immer wieder zu ihr. Allerdings schien er nicht so richtig zu merken, dass Lily vor allem oder sogar nur wegen ihm so froh war. Vielmehr spielte sich in James' Kopf eine Karussellfahrt der Emotionen ab. Auf der einen Seite hatte er das Gefühl vor Glück den Boden unter den Füßen zu verlieren, weil er sich so wohl mit Lily hier in seinen Armen fühlte. Auf der anderen Seite war die Zeit mit Rubén noch längst nicht vergessen und die Bilder von ihm und Lily noch präsent in seinem Kopf.

Während für Lily die Stille zwischen James und ihr immer unangenehmer wurde, erinnerte sich James daran, was Sirius ihm vorgeworfen hatte:

„Was geht in deinem Kopf vor? Ich dachte du wärst in Lily verliebt?"

„Das bin ich auch!", dachte James – diesmal für sich – und während er auf den Rand der Tanzfläche, in eine ruhigere Ecke des Raumes, zusteuerte, wusste er, dass er um Lily kämpfen würde. Koste es was es wolle. Gerade als das Lied aufhörte platzten aus James die Worte heraus, die er zuvor so oft vergeblich gesucht hatte:

„Bist du glücklich, Lily?", fragte James und sein besorgter Blick durchbohrte sie fast.

„Ähm...ja!", antwortete Lily überrascht und eher fragend. Sie wunderte sich über James' seltsames Verhalten und wusste nicht so recht was er von ihr wollte.

„Liebst du ihn?", fragte James nun noch eindringlicher und hielt Lily mit beiden Händen fest. Seine Augen blickten sie groß, angstvoll und wissbegierig an.

Lily war von James Frage so überrascht und irritiert, weil sie nicht verstand wen er mit „ihn" überhaupt meinte, dass sie gar nicht wusste was sie sagen sollte.

„James, was meinst du...", begann sie fragend und zog die Augenbrauen zusammen.

„Bitte sag ‚nein'!", flehte er Lily jetzt fast an, „Jedesmal wenn ich an dich denke, sehe ich wie Rubén dich umarmt und wie du ihm zuhörst und ihm mit deinen wunderschönen Augen anguckst und jedesmal zerbricht mein Herz."

So langsam wurde ihr klar, was er meinte. Als Lily James zuhörte wurde ihr abwechselnd warm und kalt, bis sie das Gefühl hatte, dass ihre Knie jeden Moment nachgeben müssten. Sie konnte nicht anders als zu lächeln. „Lily? Bitte sag' doch was.", bat James sie und sein Griff um ihre Arme lockerte sich.

Behutsam ging sie einen Schritt auf James zu und legte eine Hand auf seinen linken Oberarm.

„James, wie kommst du auf die Idee, dass Rubén mir auch nur irgendetwas bedeuten könnte?", fragte Lily und Tränen stiegen ihr in die Augen. Ihre Gesichter waren nur noch Zentimeter von einander entfernt. Lily konnte James' Aftershave riechen und jeden einzelnen braunen Farbkleks in seinen Augen sehen. James' Augen begannen zu leuchten und seine Mundwinkel zuckten unwillkürlich nach oben.Ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast und kurz bevor sich ihre Lippen trafen sagte Lily leise: „Ich lieb' doch nur dich.".

* * *

A/N: ENDE! FINITO:freu: Ich bin gespannt wie ihr's findet! Bin ganz nervös, ob ich eure Erwartungen irgendwie erfüllen konnte. Das ist ja schließlich meine erste Story und damit ist das hier auch mein erstes Ende :grins:.Habt ihr schon den neuen Film gesehen? Ich war von Dienstag aufMittwoch im Kino (am Tagdanach hundemüde) und fand ihn ziemlich gut. Natürlich nicht mit den Büchern vergleichbar, aber für einen Film immer noch gut, wenn die Handlung auch sehr dicht war. CU, Addictedtocookies

_an kurai91_: Uups, ich hoffe ich bin mit meiner Aufforderung zu reviewen nicht zu krass rübergekommen. :sorry:

_an Pia_: Jetzt haben die beiden es ja doch alleine geschafft. Sorry, aber ich plane keine Fortsetztung. Ich finde die meisten Geschichten verlieren ihre Spannung, wenn das worauf man eigentlich wartet (bei mir ist das "wann schaffen sie's endlich") passiert ist. Ich plane aber an einer neuen, anderen Story. Weiß aber noch nicht so genau was daraus wird. Ich bin absolut für deine neuen, revolutionären Todesser:lol:like a super perferaider!

_an jasdarling_: Das Leiden hat ein Ende! Ich fand deine Theorie echt gut, aber mit der Weihnachtsfeier hatte ich schon so gut in den Spanien, Spanien Kapiteln rumgewedelt, da konnte ich meinen plot nicht mehr kurzzeitig ändern :grins:

Danke an alle Leute, die so nett waren und dieses Fic reviewt haben:

lucky, Angel911, winke, peach, Holly, torence, lisal, Sunny, KlaineWitch, Luna Lovegood, catgirl, Liz Black, Gast84, dchen, carmen, Gast212, Dragon corazon, Ksankaerania, ac, Aslin, Schokoherz, Ac. Potterfan, -Sophie-, LittleSunflower, kurai91, Magical May undlisa-maria.

Noch ein paar ganz besondere Dankeschöns gehen an Pia und Jasdarling.Euren regelmäßigen Reviews haben mich immer wieder total gefreut :smile: und mir oft jede Menge Motivation gegeben. Also nochmal danke, danke, danke.

Das letzte Dankeschön geht an meine gute Freundin Denise, die sich das erste Kapitel durchgelesen hat und mir den nötigen Mut gegeben hat die Story doch zu posten.


End file.
